Variations In A Mother's Love
by KyuubiGoku
Summary: Naruto wasn't greeted by Iruka when he came back from the world created by Madara. However that doesn't mean there aren't those who can't show him why mothers are so known for their love. Unorthodox or not, there is nowhere too high or too low that a mother's love can't go. However as much as Naruto needs them, they will learn that maybe...they need him more. Smut fic. Incest fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**KG: I imagine if you're still reading this then you know what this will turn into. But just in case, I will warn this is Pseudo Incest/Incest Roleplay or however you want to claim it, and will become real incest down the line. If such things do not fit with you then you are more than welcome to leave and never speak of this fic again. **_

_**KG: Now if you're asking why I'm doing this, well it's more out of impulse. I rewatched Road to Ninja and...upon seeing some other Naruto episodes, I...got hit in the feels pretty damn hard. Now as for why it's a smut fic, well...it's just so we're all aware of what it is. We're also aware of what it isn't. So let's be real about it. Also Yes, I know Road to Ninja is not Canon but for the sake of the fic just roll with it. **__**Good? Good. Again, if not your cup of tea then you are allowed to leave.**_

_**WARNING: PSEUDO INCEST, WILL BECOME REAL INCEST LATER!**_

_**Music of the Month: My Home (Naruto Shippuden OST) by Yasuharu Takanashi.**_

_**Quote: "A mother's arms are made of tenderness and children sleep soundly in them," by Victor Hugo.**_

* * *

"Because...I'm sorry for all I did," Came the quiet, yet sincerely apologies from Haruno Sakura, kunoichi of Konohagakure no Sato, and female member of team seven. She hugged her parents, Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno, the tears flowing down her face. The world which she and Naruto had journeyed to, she had no understood. She now understood the threatening pain of loneliness and isolation. She hugged them as if they would disappear from her very view. She did not say it often but she truly did love her parents.

Behind her, watching the scene unfold was her teammate, friend, and comrade, Uzumaki Naruto. The blonde stared at the scene before him, his thoughts in conflict. Yes, he was happy to have Sakura reunited with her parents. He was happy...that she was happy, but...did he not deserve to be happy for himself as well? He thought he did. Yet, the underlying feelings of resentment threatened to make him cry.

Sakura might have thought he didn't hear her, but he had. When she argued with him about her parents, she had claimed that Sasuke would have understood how she felt. Yes, because Naruto did not have parents to lose then he did not know how she felt. Even then, EVEN THEN...she did not know how HE felt. How...how dare she claim he not know what she felt.

He had experienced it, the love of parents, the thrilling of waiting for someone to welcome him home, and the joys of a warm household. Now, that was all gone. For others, he once again gave of himself. So that others might find peace, he was denied his own. As Sakura cried, he could feel his own heart breaking. That type of love, he missed it. WHAT DID SHE KNOW OF GIVING UP ANYTHING?!

Birthdays were supposed to be something special. Yet, if he were honest, he never felt that way for any of them. His face tightened. He wanted to walk away from this scene. He wanted to go off and remember the times which made him happy, no matter how fleeting they had been. He wanted to scream, cry, and even some small part wanted to curse them all out.

Yet, he could not do this. He was Uzumaki Naruto. He was the boy who could and would do anything to keep people happy. If he wasn't smiling, then how could he expect them to? So, no matter how much it hurt, he pushed through the pain and smiled.

"By the way, Sakura-chan, how about you go on a proper date with me now?" Naruto asked. His smile wide and bright, or...at least he hoped it was. Even now, his heart felt like it was breaking. How long? How long was he supposed to keep up this smile? How long was he supposed to keep up this act? How long...did he have to keep giving?

He watched her wipe away her tears and face him. Both her parents smiled, but slowly...the face of Mebuki Haruno slowly fell. "What are you talking about?! I just went on a long date with you!" She claimed, no heat within her words when she normally rejected him. Keep smiling Naruto. You...had to...keep smiling! Be goofy! Be...you!

"That was a date?!" He asked comically. He walked Sakura and her father laugh at his antics, but Sakura's mother was not so amused. She had heard her daughter talk about the blonde many times and how she was irritated with him and the stupid things he did. Yet, the times that Mebuki saw him...he always seemed on the verge of depression. Behind that warm smile, she could see in his eyes an unending pain which threatened to take him over. In fact, she could see the tears barely holding themselves behind his eyelids.

Before she could inquire, Mebuki was turned around with Kizashi and Sakura waving him goodbye. The blonde woman watched him wave them goodbye, but...she could not break the nagging feeling within her. As much as she loved her daughter, and always would, she couldn't help the sudden rise in concern when she saw the young man's retreating form. Within the pit of her chest, uneasiness festered.

Back home, Mebuki sat at her family's kitchen table, a cup of hot tea in her palms. Her fingers tapped it over and over. "Mom, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed?" Sakura asked. Her mother had been in this state of silence ever since they got home. Despite Sakura's many apologies, it seemed as if her mother was in her own world.

"Say Sakura, isn't today your friend's birthday? Did you get him anything?" Mebuki asked.

Sakura paused in her walk up the stairs. Had it been Naruto's birthday? With everything that had gone on she had completely forgotten about it. Why didn't he say anything?

"Oh, you might be right. Well, I'll just treat him to ramen tomorrow or something. He practically breathes the stuff. Goodnight Mom!" Sakura said. She did not hear Mebuki reply to her. For some time, Mebuki sat at the table constantly thinking over the dilemma within her. Honestly, such a hardworking boy, especially the Hero of Konoha shouldn't have worn such a defeated, lost, and saddened face.

Plus, from what Sakura was telling her then Naruto didn't have a proper balanced diet. That wasn't good. Then again, considering he had no parental guidance in the early stages of his life that might make up something for it. Mebuki didn't like it. She did not hate Naruto. Granted, she was...cautious whenever he was present. Yes, perhaps it had been a bit of village fear culture on her part, but she had quickly come to see him what the kind, endearing young man who constantly tried to woo her daughter.

Honestly, Mebuki never saw what Sakura saw in that criminal, Uchiha Sasuke. Then again, they say love makes you stupid. _"Even Sakura forgot it was her friend's birthday. I wonder if anyone wished him well on this special day. Maybe...maybe I should buy him a present? I could say it came from Kizashi and myself, but...would he find it weird that I would show an interest in his birthday now when I hadn't previously? A young, strapping man like him should be smiling much brighter. But...what do young men like? I've never gone shopping for any of Sakura's male friends," _Mebuki thought.

Perhaps a simple thank you and a leisurely gift would suffice. She hoped the young man would appreciate her sentiments. Even if he lived alone, she hoped he would at least now understand that there were people. Maybe that would also help stop this nagging, clenching feeling in her chest. She finished her tea and went to bed.

The next morning, Mebuki exhaled. She then folded her arms. _"Maybe I should stop giving Kizashi a hard time about presents. This isn't as easy as I thought it was going to be. Sakura said he likes ramen, but I don't wanna give him something anyone would give him. Plus, it's so unhealthy!"_

Mebuki released a breath. The sun high in the sky, she lost count of how many stores she visited. Try as they might, there was not a lot of help to be offered. It was rather embarrassing when she told them the gift was for a young man that...wasn't her son. The insinuations behind them were enough to make her forget her plans as they were, but she did not do this. That constantly nagging feeling within her told her that if she did then she would end up regretting it.

Mebuki sat on a park bench. "Maybe I should ask Yoshino-san what she would get for her son. It's better than the aimless walking I've been doing," She said to herself as she watched children play in the park.

"Mebuki Haruno-san? What are you doing here?"

Hearing her name called, Mebuki looked up from the ground and noticed Iruka Umino in front of her. She offered a welcoming smile. "Ah Iruka-sensei. It's been awhile. I haven't seen you since the academy graduation for Sakura. I hope you are doing well," she replied back with as much good nature as she could feel for today.

Iruka smiled. "Yes, the children are a terrible force to control, but I have been handling it well. Is something wrong? You seemed distracted," the academy teacher stated. Mebuki's mouth thinned and she sighed again for who knows the numbered time today. Oh well, they say its better to talk your problems out than keep them bottled up.

"Hmm, a present for Naruto? Come to think of it, he has been rather down recently. I...think I had a hand in that. I might have said too much and I...didn't make it up with him. I think he was upset when I denied that I would recommend him for the Jonin position," Iruka said, a scratch to his cheek when he remembered the thought.

Mebuki blinked. "He is not Jonin material even though he is the Hero of Konoha?" she asked. Iruka cleared his throat upon her question. Yes, he knew it was odd as well, but it was not that simple. People had to understand that.

"No Mebuki-san. There is an order to these things. One goes from Genin, to Chunin, and then to Jonin. No one is exempt from this. Not even prodigies like Yondaime-sama, Kakashi Hatake, nor Uchiha Itachi, themselves. They all had to rise through the ranks normally. We treat everyone equally." Iruka said which gave Mebuki pause.

Iruka exhaled. "I know where he's coming from. He's sad. Naruto's birthday was yesterday and he's the only one who had to spent it alone while you all were praising and congratulating your children. It must have hurt him deeply only reminding him of what he could have had and what he still doesn't. I didn't make it any better," Iruka explained.

Mebuki's frown deepened. This feeling of discomfort only grew with Iruka's words. Though not always showcased, Mebuki was a kind woman. She did not wish discomfort on anyone. She remembered being so happy for Sakura and the success of their mission. The other parents were pleased as well, yet...one person was never on the receiving end of that praise.

Mebuki tightened her fists. She knew what present she could give him now. She exhaled and stood to her feet. "I see. I can't say you did the most appropriate thing Iruka-san, but I know what to do now!" Mebuki said. Before Iruka could even ask, he watched her run off bidding him farewell. Iruka could only wave as he watched her leave. What...had he done?

-x-

Mebuki exhaled. Thankfully, her daughter had been to Naruto's apartment enough times that she was able to provide instruction. Though dancing around Sakura's question of why Mebuki wanted to even see Naruto was rather hard, but...doable in the end. She appeared before his door and cleared her throat. _"Come to think of it. This is the first time I've ever been to a friend of Sakura's on my own," _Mebuki thought. She cleared her throat once more.

Mebuki then knocked on Naruto's door. "Naruto? Naruto-san? It's Mebuki Haruno!" The mother of Sakura called from in front of the door. She waited outside for an answer, but she did not receive one. She wondered if it was possible that he had gone out. If he had then perhaps it would be best if she tried this another time. He lived alone. It wasn't as if...he had someone waiting for him to come home to.

The blonde woman shook her head. She then knocked again. "Naruto-san! Are you home?" She asked. The silence seemed prevalent even more this time and she was ready to walk away before she heard the lock to the door begin to turn. Very quickly, Mebuki was staring at Uzumaki Naruto. The surprise on his face was evident.

"Eh? Sakura's Kaa-chan? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Mebuki couldn't resist smiling. The shining innocence in the young lad was so refreshing. She held up a bag full of supplies.

"May I come in?" she asked. She didn't wait for his answer. Mebuki moved across the door before Naruto could stop her and she stepped inside. To say that she was shocked was...pointless.

Naruto closed the door behind them and he quickly noticed the displeasure on Mebuki's face. "Naruto-san! This place is filthy! Do you never clean?!" she asked. Dirty dishes in the sink, clothes scattered across the floor. Truth be told, it was not as filthy as Mebuki was believing it to be, but for her...it might as well have been a haven for the homeless.

She then grabbed him by his ear. "Ow! Ow! Mebuki-san! That hurts dattebayo!" Naruto claimed while she ushered him into the living room. She then placed her hands on her hips and puffed out her chest.

"Before I do any sort of explaining as to why I'm here, you're going to help me clean up this apartment! I can't believe you live like this! You're a young adult. You should have better habits than this," She criticized.

"B-But…,"

"NO BUTS! CLEAN! NOW!" She firmly told him, a dangerous glint in her eyes. Naruto did not want to know the consequences of that glare so...he quickly got to work. If nothing else he saw where Sakura got her abrasiveness. He quickly began picking up his clothes, and tools which he had scattered along his floor. However, he was not in the best mood and mumbled.

"What are you? My mother?" Naruto asked. He didn't hope for a reply.

Meanwhile, Mebuki set her bag on Naruto's table and rolled up her sleeves. While he did that, she would clean his dishes. It was just too much to take sitting down or standing up. With soap and dishwater, she cleaned the dishes and placed them neatly in the upper cabinets and lower cabinets. At least those were neatly stacked.

She also watched Naruto neatly put his clothes away in the hamper and any random tools were neatly assorted. She could tell that he had been less than receiving of her harsh critique, but she couldn't stand the mess. This was not bound to change especially for the man who liked her daughter.

While Naruto worked, she opened his refrigerator._ "Well, at least this is normal. Not too many sugar foods. I see vegetables, water, and plenty of other nutritious options. I can work with all of this!" _Mebuki thought. She quickly nodded.

"Naruto! I'm borrowing your kitchen area! From the look of your living room, I would guess the rest of your abode isn't much better. Get cleaning! And, I'd better not see you goofing off! Also you're not allowed in your kitchen for the next...six hours! Shoo shoo, go away!" She playfully. A mischievous smile on her face. Naruto grimaced, but quickly made himself scarce unable to cope with what was currently happening around him.

So...for the next six hours from early afternoon to late afternoon, Naruto cleaned up his room, his bathroom and his closets in hoping to not incur the wrath of the mother of his teammate. Once he was done, he tried to make sense of why Sakura's mother was in his house. He had only met her a handful of times and they weren't even that memorable. Was Sakura pulling some kind of prank on him? She wasn't really known for that type of thing.

"_She never did answer my question dattebayo! Should I ask her again? But she told me not to leave," _Naruto thought. He had met many fearsome women. He didn't want to risk that...again. He wished he could at least train. If nothing else, it would get rid of the lonely feelings that he had from yesterday. No one had been there to greet him upon him coming home like he had expected. It wasn't like him to wallow in self-pity, but...he really wanted to be alone.

"Can...can I come out now?" Naruto asked. As soon as he opened his bedroom door, his nose was instantly assaulted by the smell of many flavors of food. His stomach instantly growled. He had only now been aware that he hadn't eaten anything after all the work he had done.

"Not yet! I'll call you when you ca...actually take a shower! Everything will be done soon anyway. I want you freshly dressed!" Mebuki called. Naruto grumbled, but he found himself complying. He stepped into his shower and spent the next twenty minutes having hot water running on him.

Once this was done, he stepped into his bedroom and grabbed some decent clothes for himself that he would wear around the house. He sat on his bed. This was ridiculous. This was his house. Even if it was Sakura's mom, she didn't have the right to barge in here.

He stood to his feet and made for his door. "Alright, you can come now!" She called. Naruto huffed and opened his door. He noticed a picture with an arrow on it. It pointed forward. He found more and more and all of them were leading him back to his living room. Plus, he noticed it was dark. Yet...the aroma of food was not gone from his nose.

It was so dark, he nearly tripped from an unknown wire. _"What's going on here?! This has to be a prank. Well, I'm going to have the last laugh! Just you wait Sakura!" _Naruto claimed. He entered the living room. His guard up.

Suddenly the lights blasted open which made him cover his eyes. "What the…," Naruto called before the sounds of snapping, cracking, and popping assaulted his ears. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Happy Belated Birthday, Sochi!" Mebuki called, a wide smile on her face. Naruto stood stunned as he stared at his table filled with home cooked food. He stared at the party banisters which read 'To My Loved Son.' He stared at the drinks, the plates, and the scattered party favors. He stared in utter silence as Mebuki held an exploding party streamer. Her face looked so bright like it was of the sun. Her eyes stared at his own.

"It's your birthday, right? How could I forget my own son's birthday? I hope you're hungry after all of the work Kaa-chan made you do. A special young man deserves a special feast!" she said. She then moved from the table and grabbed Naruto's arm. She led him to the table.

At the center of all the food she made was a single cake expressing a happy birthday from a mother to a son. Mebuki sat Naruto in his chair and quickly hugged him. "Mebuki-san, what is…," he was stopped when Mebuki put a hand over his mouth.

"It's not Mebuki this week, Sochi! It's Kaa-chan. Get it wrong and I'll have to punish you. Now, don't let my food get cold! It's your special day after all. Sorry I forgot yesterday. I was busy getting everything prepared," she said.

Naruto sat in utter silence. The candles for his sixteenth birthday glowed brightly underneath his eyes. They glowed just like...the time he and his father had celebrated his mother's birthday. He closed his eyes and balled his fists. "What...what is this…? Is this some kind of joke?" Naruto asked.

Mebuki sat across from him. "Joke? Now come on Sochi. I know we haven't spent much time together, but I don't think I can't celebrate my son's birthday," Mebuki claimed. Naruto stared at her in utter shock. Confusion the apparent state of how he felt.

"But...but what about Sakura-chan? What about your husband, Kizashi? You should…," Naruto wanted to continue, but he was stopped by another hand. Mebuki shook her head. She then placed her head in her hands and her elbows on the table.

"Oooh Sakura, is this a new girl that's stolen my son's heart. No! She's going to steal him away from me. You should introduce me to her at some point," Mebuki said, the same smile still upon her face.

The blonde genin was silent. He...he was not able to explain what was going on in front of him. This...this was the greatest thing anyone had ever done for him. Yet, he couldn't deprive Sakura of her own family. That...just went against everything he believed in. But...but…

"But...what about…,"

"Shhhh. Now are you going to blow out your candles and make a wish or not?" The blonde mother asked. Naruto looked down at the cake. He then looked up at her. His face scrunched up. He then closed his eyes. Mebuki's eyes softened as she watched the tears fall from his face and to his lap. The pain that had been in her chest slowly faded into nothingness as she watched him stare at the feast before him.

"Come on! Stop crying. You were out all day yesterday, I didn't even get the chance to welcome you home. Welcome home, Sochi!" Mebuki said. Naruto stared at her. His eyes wide with his belief before he looked down at his cake. Try as he might, he could feel his spirit weakening. A dream, a temporary dream. That...was all this was.

Yet, he took a big breath and flew the flames of the candles away. Mebuki laughed as she clapped her hands for him. Naruto suddenly laughed with her, a smile plastered on his face. He then began laughing as well. Though, whether he was laughing from elation or laughing from the feeling of sadness which was slowly being ripped away from him.

Naruto and Mebuki laughed in the blonde genin's apartment as she sliced him a piece of cake. She handed him a place and even began fixing him more food to eat. Naruto made sure to try everything she had made at least once. Both toasted with a glass of cider to his birthday. Over and over, Mebuki lived the dream of Naruto's mother and Naruto as her son. Not once did she allow him to call her by her given name.

Into the night they laughed. Mebuki offered Naruto presents in the form of shirts, and kunai sets that any aspiring shinobi would appreciate. Naruto accepted them all. He really didn't have much of a choice. This feeling. This sense of want. This sense of purpose. A dream, an illusion it might be, but...here Naruto had someone to welcome him home. Maybe...that was what he always wanted. Someone...to laugh with him. Someone...to celebrate these days with him. He...liked them. He did not know it, but...so did Mebuki.

Slowly, the laughter died down as night settled in the sky. Mebuki continued to smile as she handed a dish for drying to Naruto. Despite how hard she tried to get him to back down, he claimed that is was the least he could do for his...mother who had worked so hard to cook for him. A real charmer this one was. Honestly, she did not understand what he daughter saw in other men. A keeper was right here.

She washed dishes and Naruto dried them until they were both finished. "So...I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow?" Naruto asked. Mebuki looked at him and chuckled.

"And what are you talking about, Sochi? I live here. Are you kicking me out?" Mebuki asked. However the weight of this meaning quickly made her realize the path that she would go down...and where it might lead others.

"N-No, it's just. There is only one bed, Kaa-chan," Naruto said. Mebuki paused. Suddenly, her hands paused in their washing. Yes, she had...forgotten about that in her excitement and the party. No matter what, she was still a married woman. No matter how much she wished to give Naruto what he might have needed, it was much too risky for her to behave this way. But...Mebuki Haruno did not take promises and oaths lightly. This...had not been a part of her plans.

It was obvious this statement had made things rather awkward until both stood in Naruto's bedroom. Mebuki looked around. At least the place was clean.

"Umm, look. You can take the bed. I'll go sleep in the living room. You gave me the greatest birthday I've ever had...Kaa-chan. I can't let you sleep anywhere else since its so late," Naruto claimed.

Mebuki smiled. Well, say what she might, he had at least been raised enough to respect the boundaries of men and women. Yet, that idea did not sit well with Mebuki if only because...a special day should not end with someone sleeping on the cold, hard, unforgiving floor. She has tried so hard to plan this on him having a great birthday. Who would ask for an ending such as that?

Plus, it was only for a week. Surely nothing could happen between them that might risk her marriage in a week. In addition, from what Sakura had told her mother, Naruto could be rather...dense sometimes concerning a certain Hyuuga girl. Perhaps this would end with them both feeling satisfied...and fulfilled. Plus, Mebuki hadn't bought any...sleeping clothes for she had, again, not planned for this.

Mebuki stole a glance at him and her chest clenched. His loneliness was so much deeper than she thought. She could already see him regressing back with the sad smile. No doubt he wished something like today could continue forever. How far...did this promise take her?

Mebuki exhaled and turned around. "This...this is our home, Sochi. If I can't trust my son then who could I trust? Let's prepare for bed!" Mebuki said, and judging by the look on his face, Naruto was not sure he heard her.

"W-What?! We can't do that! I appreciate everything you've done for me today, Meb...Kaa-chan, but I can in good conscience do something like that," Naruto claimed. However, he watched Mebuki sit on the bed.

"Keep to your side Sochi and I will keep to mine. Simple!" Mebuki said. Though she was not as confident as she sounded. For sleep attire, she, with Naruto's permission, took some of his clothes and changed in his bathroom.

Naruto sat on his bed. Either this was the most elaborate prank anyone had ever pulled on him...or he was still stuck in the dream world that Uchiha Madara had sent him to. Why would Sakura's mother go so far for him? Again, they were not close and the times he had seen her she was as cautious of him as the rest of the village. Why...would she do this? What...did she have to gain? Naruto didn't get it.

Suddenly the lights were turned off. Mebuki sat on the bed and opened the covers. Naruto watched her climb into the bed and rest her head on the spare pillow he had. Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat. "I...I still don't think…," a finger stopped him.

"What happens in our home, stays in our home, Sochi. Good night," Mebuki said. She then turned around and pulled the sheets over her body. Naruto was left dumbfounded, but...he found himself getting in the bed as well. He turned over onto his side. He looked out the window. He then closed his eyes. Despite the doubts, despite what troubles it might bring, despite how he felt regarding the situation before him, the bed he shared had never been warmer. Despite how improper it was, Naruto's smile widened.

Into the night, Mebuki slowly opened her eyes. Judging by the blinking alarm clock on Naruto's nightstand, it was nearly a quarter to three. Mebuki would have to go back home to pick up some supplies if she was going to follow through with her vow to be Naruto's mother for a week. Sakura and Kizashi could manage without her for a week. Still, this felt nice. Mebuki never told Kizashi, but...she always did want a son.

"Erm...Kaa...chan,"

Mebuki shivered when she felt Naruto's breath upon the nape of her neck. Unease exploded through her body. She turned her gaze and she noticed that Naruto had turned around. His face nigh inches from being buried in her scuff of her neck. He seemed to be mumbling and Mebuki had to hazard a guess that the rest of his body was angled with her own.

She was proven right when she felt his chest press against her back. His legs entangled with her own. The mother of Haruno Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat. _"Is he...dreaming?" _Mebuki thought. She tried to slowly untangle him from her, but she froze when his arms wrapped around her and he held her as close as possible to his body.

"_What am I doing? I'm a married woman and mother in bed with a teenage boy. If anyone sees me tomorrow, I just know rumors are going to circulate. I...I'm sorry, Naruto, but I'll have to take my leave. I hope I gave you a great birthday," _Mebuki also thought before she managed to untangle her legs from Naruto's. She slowly tried to slide out of the bed, but then she felt Naruto's grip tighten.

"Naruto? Naruto, you have to wake up," Mebuki called. She placed her hands on his arms. He was...much stronger than she thought.

"Plea...se. Do...n't...leave...me. Kaa-chan, Tou-chan. I...miss...you," Naruto mumbled. The sounds of his light breathing filled Mebuki's ears. Her legs stopped just short of the bed. Don't turn around, Mebuki. Do not...make it harder than it had to be. For if she turned around, then she was sure that she would never leave.

"I'll...be...good," Naruto claimed.

Mebuki...turned around. She saw the tears which fell from his eyes. The maternal instincts which had grown from within her were incapable of being restrained. Mebuki fully turned the rest of her body to him. She pulled her legs back under the covers. Curse her instincts as a mother, but...the sight of his tears broke her heart. The Hero of Konoha, rewards, titles and praise were nice, but what could they compare to the pride of parents who were not longer there to acknowledge his efforts.

"_Oh you. Young men shouldn't be crying at this age," _Mebuki said. She felt Naruto's arms trap her, but she did not mind. She felt his legs tangle with her own again. She exhaled. She wrapped her arms around him as well. She saw his face scrunch up in discomfort for a moment.

The blonde woman wondered what the problem was before she exhaled in shock of a long, hard appendage caressing her thighs. Mebuki was glad it was dark as Naruto might have seen how red her face was from this realization. She tried to forget about it, but from Naruto's dream-like state came his body's response. He kept moving as if to chase after the ghosts in the night realm of his mind. The friction caused by him was sending the signals to his body thus creating the erection that was heating up the outer sides of her thighs.

Despite herself, Mebuki bit her lower lip. _"Come to think of it, I understand that he was the student of Jiraiya-sama. The man was known to be the biggest pervert across the elemental nations. His sexual education must have been completely warped," _Mebuki assumed. She clutched him a bit harder in the hopes that it would bring his movements to a halt, but it only seemed to further emphasis his hardness to her.

Kami, Mebuki felt terrible, but it was clear her husband had not the girth or hardness that Naruto currently had, even when Kizashi was younger. Not to say that he wasn't a great lover, but...how could he compare?

Mebuki felt her breath growing short and her thighs rubbed together which only served to create more friction between herself and the blonde young man in her embrace. She panted into his hair while he furiously moved his hips. His grunts of discomfort were quickly reaching her ears. "Kaa...chan. Kaa...chan," Naruto called.

Mebuki slowly nodded. She slid her hand down Naruto's arm and then it rested on his chest. Sakura's mother took in a breath. Her thoughts and actions were a constant haze, but the cry of a boy for motherly attention fueled her movements. She touched his chest. She could feel his rapidly beating heart and, before the rationality of her mind could take hold, she slipped her hand down into his boxers.

Not even a second later, she felt the burning tip of his cock against her palm. Its wondrous head flicked against her soft skin. Her free hand brushed his blonde hair. "Shhh. Shhh, Kaa-chan isn't going anywhere you silly boy. You need to stop crying. Kaa-chan is here for you," Mebuki replied.

She moved her hand up and down the length of his growing erection. Naruto's face contorted in pleasure from her ministrations. Her nails gently clawed the back and front of his pulsating male genital area. Such a big, strong cock she held. So full of life and vitality. Her big, strong son. Yes, it was a mother's duty to tend to the needs of her son.

"Look at you, Sochi. You think I'll leave you? How are you going to chase me with this thing? Does Kaa-chan's hand feel good? You're momma's special little boy, Naru-chan. You didn't think you received all of your presents, did you? This is Kaa-chan's special service," Mebuki said huskily. Her breath was hot and her thoughts were gone from her mind. Any attempts of rationalizing her act were for naught.

Naruto's breathing tickled her neckline which aroused her nipples. Through the fabric of the shirt she borrowed from Naruto, her breasts tips pointed outwards into his chest. Naruto released a small moan while Mebuki kissed the top of his head. She could feel Naruto's hips starting to move impatiently, and she found herself smiling despite her growing lust.

The improper, and immoral act of not only fighting the vows of her marriage, but also of the world they found themselves toying in was making her dizzy, yet aroused as well. Her thumb pressured his cockhead while the rest of her fingers massaged the veins of his length.

"Kaa-chan loves you, Naru-chan. You're making Kaa-chan so happy. Look at how hard you are. What are you hoping for? Do you still need your mother? Your mother is so proud of you. Knowing my son finds me attractive. I love you. I have always loved you," Mebuki continued to say.

Like fire, each word seem to make him more anxious. She could feel the lewdy stickiness from his heated organ between her fingers. She could feel her arousal dripping from between her thighs. How immoral. How lewd were they being? Her legs traced his legs and her feet tickled his toes.

Then, Mebuki wrapped her entire hand around Naruto's cock. She rubbed it up and down just like she would have done for her forgotten husband. "Cum, Naru-chan. Cum for momma. Cum for Kaa-chan. My special little boy. I promise I'm not going to leave you alone. You have been so good to me. You with this lewd cock of yours. Do you want to fuck Kaa-chan? Show Kaa-chan how much cum you would release inside her if you fucked her," Mebuki encouraged.

Her grip moved faster and faster. Yet at the same time it kept a balance of gentleness and firmness. Naruto clenched his teeth, but Mebuki didn't slow her pace. She leaned in close to his ear. "You're fucking your mother's hand right now. Do you like Kaa-chan's handjob? It's for you my son. My beautiful, beautiful little man." She claimed. She could feel his cock twitching from the electrical shocks of pleasure being sent from his brain to his nerves below. She bit her lip when she felt it tighten.

"Yes, cum for me. Cum for your Kaa-chan, Naruto-kun. I'm right here. Kaa-chan will accept all of the love you have for her. Go on. Cum. Cum all over me," she said and Naruto placed his head into her chest. He pumped his legs and she could feel the warm flow of liquid shoot from his cock and into her waiting hand. His forehead was covered in sweat and his pants were heard in her ears. Yet, Mebuki kept stroking until she was sure he was satisfied.

Naruto gently wrapped his arms around her while Mebuki withdrew her hand. She reached for Naruto's lampstand and pulled out a piece of tissue. In her lust, she looked at her hand. In the moonlight it was fully covered in the white liquid which had come from her act with her fellow blonde. She then wiped it off and threw the tissue in the trash can.

As Naruto slept, his face still against her chest, Mebuki wrapped her arms around his head. "Happy birthday, Sochi. Sleep tight," she said. She closed her eyes and fell asleep as well, her legs intertwined with his own, her chest against his chest, and her head resting on top of his sun-kissed hair.

* * *

_**KG: Again, this is just a side project for me personally. Just take it for what it is. A smut fic with psuedo-incest. Granted it will have actually incest down the line, but I think we all were aware of that. Now for those who will eventually ask, yes the other mothers are going to be involved.**_

_**KG: Anyway, that's it for now. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review, and SEND ME CREAM SODA! (also please don't tell my wife about this plz. xD)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**KG: I feel like if we need an introduction to this then that's only going to make this even more awkward for us all so...let's just get to it then shall we?**_

_**Music of the Week: Gentle Hands (Naruto Shippuden OST) by Yasuharu Takanashi, Yaiba, and Musashi Project.**_

_**Quote: "Sons are the anchors of a mother's life." – Sophocles**_

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes when the rays of the sun hit his face. Its warm touch on his cheek stirred him. It was a shame that he had to wake up. He just had the best sleep he had ever had in a very long time. He felt so refreshed and energized. He couldn't resist stretching. He just felt so...good from yesterday. He couldn't help smiling. He surveyed his room and he noticed Mebuki was gone from her place on his bed. His face flourished upon realizing that he had shared his bed with a woman. Not just any woman either. He had shared his bed with a married woman, and his teammate's mother. Perhaps he should have been more assertive, but...he wasn't able to help it.

Naruto leaned up on his bed, his head in his hands. Had...Mebuki left because she was ashamed? Was she having regrets just like he was? He should have been stronger than this. He had promised himself that he wouldn't cry anymore, but...in one night, Mebuki had made him feel like he was on top of the world. For one day, Naruto truly felt like everyone else. If she had decided to call it quits then how could he say no? He had to honor her wishes...no matter how much he would have enjoyed the entire week she said she would provide. He couldn't do that to Sakura and Mebuki's husband. Maybe, it was for the better that she was gone. Yes, perhaps for him, and for her,...this was better.

Still, that did not mean that he couldn't go to her house and thank her for the gift she had given him. Then, he could keep walking on the path that he believed in. Just like his father and mother had shown him. He smiled for a brief moment, but...it quickly fell. Did...he truly believe that? Yesterday. He would give anything for yesterday to happen again. But...he was Uzumaki Naruto, the one who gave up his happiness for others.

The young genin stood to his feet. He would have liked to continue that week, but...asking Mebuki to put her marriage on the line was out of the question. He walked out of his room. His apartment was quiet. As if yesterday did not happen, Naruto stared at his living room. His eyes glanced at the table where Mebuki shot a party popper at her. He glanced at the sofa where Mebuki offered him presents. She made the joke that his eyes were sparkling like those of a little kid. He thought she was joking, but...that was probably a good time.

Naruto poured some cereal and ate his breakfast. Already he found himself missing Mebuki's cooking. Why Sakura would ever get into a fight with her parents was beyond him. Her mother was an absolutely radiating joy. She should be thankful for what she had. She should be thankful for what...Naruto didn't have. He...should have been thankful for her. So...why was his entire body shaking with his eyes tightly closed?

"Kuso! Just look at me! One happy night, and I'm reduced to this dattebayo! This is all Sakura's mom's fault. It's all...Kaa-chan's fault," Naruto said, though there was hardly any venom behind his speech. It was alright. Was it...really alright?

A knock on the door made Naruto jump. He widened his eyes and stood to his feet. Whether he knew it or not, as he rushed for the door, a wide smile appeared on his face. He grabbed a hold of the doorknob. "Kaa-chan!" Naruto called. He stared forward, but the smile on his face, as if realizing the reality set before him, began to drain away.

"Hmmm what are you babbling about, Naruto? Stop being weird!" Sakura said her arms folded. Naruto looked at his teammate. He stared left. He stared right. There was no sign of Mebuki and, there was no sign of her promise from yesterday. Did Naruto blame her? No, not really, but...he wondered how ridiculous he looked to himself that he had gotten up with such haste.

"Oh, Sakura-chan. What's up?" Naruto asked, his mood not matching the smile that he tried to put up. Thankfully, Sakura missed this when she looked to the side. As guilty as Naruto was for...well, last night, the desire for it to happen one more time was overpowering the need to apologize to Sakura for what had happened.

"Yeah, listen. I'm sorry I forgot your birthday two days ago. How about we get some ramen to celebrate? It'll all be my treat," she said. Naruto's smile lessened. Ramen, while nice, it did not help the feeling inside of him that he did love the food which Mebuki cooked for him. As he learned, there was definitely something which made food taste better when it was cooked just for you as opposed to for everyone else.

"Hm what's wrong? I'm offering to go on another date with you! You should be ecstatic!" Sakura claimed. Naruto chuckled lightly. Sure it made him happy, but not as happy as he would have hoped. He quickly straightened up and cleared his throat. Yes, this was fine. He just...had to keep telling himself that.

"Are you kidding?! I get another date with Sakura-chan?! I just couldn't believe my ears! Let me get dressed! I'll be right out!" Naruto said as he closed the door in her face and ran through his home. As he rummaged through his closet, he spotted the clothes which Mebuki had given him. He grabbed them from the hanger. He tightened his grip on the shirt and pants. The house...was much too quiet, but it had always been that way. Why was he only realizing it now?

-x-

Mebuki sat alone on a park bench. A suitcase full of clothes, supplies, and materials...for a week. The blonde woman felt...terrible. Not just for herself, but...also for Naruto. She wondered if he thought bad of her for leaving as she had without so much of a goodbye despite her promise. However, what made her feel just as guilty...was her excuse to leave her house.

_Mebuki laughed as Kizashi cried. "Do you really have to spend a week with Yoshino-san? And at the Hot Springs no less. It's gonna be quiet here without you," Her husband said. Mebuki laughed as she watched him put on a rather pitiable, yet comical display of his desire for her to not leave. She had returned early in the morning and began packing some of her bags._

"_It's only for a week, Kizashi. You and Sakura can finally have that father-daughter bonding time you always wanted. Trust me, the week is going to go by fast. You won't even know I'm gone. Just have some of the leftovers in the fridge or order take out if you need to. I'll see you later, Kizashi!" _

And, with her words, she was gone. Yoshino had been one of Mebuki's friends for a long time. It made her feel ashamed to use her friend like this, but in no way would Kizashi be able to understand what she was doing. Yet, she was still sitting on this park bench reminiscing about what happen last night. Even now, when she held up her hand, she could still feel Naruto's hardness. In his sleep, his cry for parental attention moved her chest and relieved him of his discomfort. Though she had long since taken a shower, her hand still felt oddly...sticky from the act.

Her breath was short and her mind in a haze. The words she spoke as a mother motivating her son to release his baser instincts against her. Even then, she did not tell Naruto what had transpired. How could she? No doubt he might feel guilty and what she had planned for the week would be gone, and that uncomfortable feeling which had risen in her bosom would return. Even now, she wondered if he was eating well. He must have been very devastated, but...could she return to that time?

What would happen if it occurred again? What if...he woke up next ti… "Wait a moment. I can't possibly be thinking of repeating that incident. It was a one time thing and it should never happen again. I...I just couldn't help it. He needed me. Perhaps I should just ignore it. Let me grow out of it. That might be for the best." Mebuki said to herself. No matter how much she wanted to help him, Naruto was not her true son and after the week they would return being just acquaintances.

It was for the best. Mebuki couldn't very well return home. Kizashi might grow suspicious. Plus, the thought of how disappointed Naruto might have been was enough to keep her here. A voice told her to go back home and preserve her marriage, and another told her of a child that a mother could aid in development. She opened her clenched palm and stared at the spare key she had found on his dresser. She fiddled it between her fingers.

Even now, she knew she could call this off. Naruto was such a good boy that even he had tried to get her to see where this might lead them both. The temptation was there. _"Such a good, good boy." _Mebuki thought. Her voice was rather dry. No doubt he would respect her wishes if she wanted this to end, but...could she respect her own to see this through? After yesterday, the thought of disappointing him filled her with insurmountable shame. It was possible that she...might have been the line between a happy man and a lonely man.

Mebuki sat on that park bench, her head in her hands and...her suitcase next to her. She laughed. Was this one of the pressures of suddenly having a son?

-x-

Naruto threw a punch and a kick. He had just left Sakura after she gave him her 'present.' He didn't have the heart to break her wallet so he only asked for two bowls of ramen. Hardly enough, but it was the thought that counted. Unfortunately, there wasn't much to talk about without the blonde feeling like he was being interrogated or guilty. However, Sakura did tell him that they should tell the Hokage about the world Madara had sent them to.

Naruto agreed with that notion, but he was not sure what they could say to make it sound believable. Either way, it was obvious that Madara was still preparing for the Fourth Great Shinobi War. In fact all of the villages were. However, the only thing this served to do was remind him of the parents he left, which in turn reminded him of the one he had suddenly gained for a day.

The "date" ended with Sakura wishing him well once more on his birthday before going on her separate way. Naruto went his own way as well. For some reason, the prospect of home had felt very lonely to him so he decided to do training.

That was where this left him. The sweat poured down his face as he trained the day away. "I wonder what Baa-chan's plan is. No doubt Bee-ossan's getting put through the ringer as well. Still, why hasn't there been any movement from Madara. What's he planning?" Naruto asked himself.

From sun high to sun down, he worked until he was close collapsing. He decided to call it quits when he fell back against a tree. His vision was nearly blurry from the sweat in his eyes. He realized he should probably return home, but...he didn't want to return to more disappointment..not after a taste of the life which could have been. Naruto closed his eyes.

"_You're pretty early," said Minato Namikaze. He sat at their family table, a newspaper in his hands. He always read the paper before breakfast and during dinner. His mother worked in the kitchen. Her lovely hair which fell down her back swayed with her movements. Naruto remembered the small blush that had appeared for but a second when he saw her. He could see why his father married her. She was...so beautiful._

_Kushina placed a pot of food on the table. "Welcome home, Menma," she said. Perhaps that was Naruto's weakness. Perhaps that was also his strength. Or perhaps...that was just his crumbling spirit. The desire to accept a lie as fact if it meant that it might ease his pain. If...if it allowed him to be with his parents, would a name change be such a big deal? Not for him. Not for people like him._

"_I'm home," he said as he stepped forward. He still remembered Kushina's hand on his shoulder, a warm touch, and a gentle embrace. He remembered her loving smile, the kind of smile all mothers should have for their children. He remembered his dad's face. There to pat him on the back or shoulder as well as laugh at any story Naruto might have told them. It...was the family Naruto had always dreamed of._

_Then he was there...to celebrate his mother's birthday. He and his dad watched her face glow like a star beneath the night sky. "I'll blow them out now dattebane!" Kushina claimed. She took a deep breath and blew into the cake Minato and Naruto had tirelessly worked on for her. Such strong lungs. As expected of his mother, she blew their hard work away, but they could only laugh, clutching their stomachs as they did so. _

_Not even Kushina was able to hold in her laughter as she rubbed the back of her head. Antics of family members, wacky situations, ridiculous circumstances. Family goes through these things together and for one moment, for this time, Naruto was allowed to enjoy that. Naruto was allowed...to be normal. As if, just once, his past and his destiny could not touch him. For that moment, they held no power there. For that moment he felt, he was allowed to truly live the life he had wanted...with no one to tell him otherwise._

When Naruto opened his eyes again, he was walking through the busy nightlife streets of Konoha. His steps were slow and his eyes were a tad unfocused. He stared out into the streets. He got to experience that life again, for another day. Thanks to Mebuki Haruno. He formed a smile. He clenched his fists.

"_Happy Belated Birthday, Sochi!" Mebuki called, a wide smile on her face. Naruto stood stunned as he stared at his table filled with home cooked food. He stared at the party banisters which read 'To My Loved Son.' He stared at the drinks, the plates, and the scattered party favors. He stared in utter silence as Mebuki held an exploding party streamer. Her face looked so bright like it was of the sun. Her eyes stared at his own._

"_Shhhh. Now are you going to blow out your candles and make a wish or not?" The blonde mother asked. Naruto looked down at the cake. He then looked up at her. His face scrunched up. He then closed his eyes. Mebuki's eyes softened as she watched the tears fall from his face and to his lap. The pain that had been in her chest slowly faded into nothingness as she watched him stare at the feast before him._

"_Come on! Stop crying. You were out all day yesterday, I didn't even get the chance to welcome you home. Welcome home, Sochi!" Mebuki said. Naruto stared at her. His eyes wide with his belief before he looked down at his cake. Try as he might, he could feel his spirit weakening. A dream, a temporary dream. That...was all this was. _

_Yet, he took a big breath and flew the flames of the candles away. Mebuki laughed as she clapped her hands for him. Naruto suddenly laughed with her, a smile plastered on his face. He then began laughing as well. Though, whether he was laughing from elation or laughing from the feeling of sadness which was slowly being ripped away from him._

Naruto stopped walking. He might not...he might not get that life again, but if nothing else he could give her appropriate thanks. First thing tomorrow morning, he would go over to Sakura's house and take Mebuki where she wanted to go for a change. Even if she ended her promise, could he not at least play the son one more time and take his mother to the places she deserved to go?

Naruto walked up the stairs to his apartment. He fished out his keys and opened his door. It was dark along the corridor, but that was to be expected. The blonde continued walking until he spotted the light from his living room area. Had he left that on? He did not recall. He slowly stepped around the corner.

"Welcome home, Sochi! Sorry I left without telling you. I picked up some things for me to wear this week! I hope you're hungry!" Mebuki said as she held a pot of rice in her mitten covered hands. Naruto stood in his doorway silently. He watched her set the pot down along with other dishes containing food.

"Look at you. You're filthy! Go take a shower now!" Mebuki chastised. However, Naruto was not sure he heard her. His feet moved as if he was not walking on the floor, but walking on a very thin cloud. He did not say a word. He merely kept walking until he was only a couple of inches from Mebuki.

"Naruto?" Mebuki asked worriedly. He did not respond to her. The aura behind his eyes was almost filled with uncertainty. That was so until he lifted his arms and hugged her. The green-eyed woman gently gasped as he brought her body next to her own. He rested his forehead on her neck.

"I...I thought you weren't going to come back. I thought...you weren't going to welcome me home again, dattebayo. Can I...have a good breakfast tomorrow, Kaa-chan? I...don't remember the last time you made me breakfast," Naruto replied lowly, almost as if the words would be heard by all the lands which surrounded them if he did not. He spoke them softly as if to preserve the nature of their mother-son dream that they had created. In here, no one was allowed, but these two.

Mebuki remained silent. In the end, she was unable to leave. His tears had touched her. They touched her so well she feared that she would not be able to return to their normal relationship once the week passed. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled. "Hai, I'll fix you your favorite breakfast, Sochi. But, you're still missing something. I welcomed you home, did I not? Don't you have anything to say to me?" Mebuki asked.

Naruto kept his head down. He was unable to look his mother in the eye. For he felt like if he did, he would be reduced to an emotional mess once again. However, he let out a tiny laugh. He then grinned as hard as he could. He smiled with enough joy that the sides of his cheek were aching.

"I'm home, Kaa-chan. C-Can we stay like this for a minute?," Naruto asked. Mebuki slowly nodded. She then gently rubbed his hair. Though sweaty, it was her son's hair for the time being. She did not mind. She sighed when she felt Naruto gently, and hopefully innocently, rub her back. His hands were very warm she found.

Naruto moved his chin through her neck. She smelled lovely. His mother...smelled lovely. She smelled like the fresh flowers which blew in the wind of the training fields. Did...she always smell so good? Did she...always feel so good? Then again, he did not know who he was comparing her to. He had never been able to do this with anyone...let alone a woman.

He slowly pulled himself back and scratched his cheek. "Osu! I'm going to go take that shower now! I'm starving, Kaa-chan." Naruto said as he ran down the hallway. Mebuki watched him go. She was thankful he did not see the flush that had been painted on her face. However, the feeling which had been in her chest might as well have been forgotten.

Once Naruto was finished in the shower. He and Mebuki ate their dinner. Too many times, which made the woman laugh, did Mebuki tell Naruto to slow down and savor the food. To his credit, Naruto complied. He constantly told her about how his day went. He told her about the _present _Sakura had given him. Even then, Mebuki continued with the act of Sakura not being her daughter. teasing Naruto about his little dates. As far as this week was concerned, Mebuki did not go through ten hours of labor having a girl. She went through eleven hours of labor having a boy. Also yes, she was aware of the extra hour she made up.

Naruto spoke about many things, but what seemed to fascinate Mebuki was when he would ask how her day went. Mebuki did not mean to do her husband bad, but...it felt nice to see someone so readily interested in how she spent her time. His eyes were practically glowing. She did not deny him the chance to learn what she did today. So she spun her tail.

Truth be told, Naruto was trying to listen, but...,to his shame, he always found himself slightly staring at Mebuki's legs. The slightly ajar spacing of her night robe had been made by her legs flipping from one to the other. He shivered as he watched them push her robe up a little more. He hoped his eyes hadn't been wandering too much. He still tried to focus on how she was telling her story, but... his eyes wouldn't stop glancing.

"_I never noticed how beautiful Kaa-chan's legs are. I see where Sakura-chan gets hers from," _Naruto thought. His face flushed. He lightly shook his head. What was he doing? Was he actually ogling Sakura's mother? His mother for a week? Kizashi's wife? He had to be crazy. No doubt the pervy sage would be laughing in his grave, but...Naruto couldn't deny that Mebuki really took care of herself. Surely a peek or two wouldn't get his head bashed in. He only hoped she never noticed.

"_Is he...looking at my legs?" _Mebuki asked herself. She had been talking for a while, but she did notice his eyes seem to dart to the floor sometimes. She sent a quick glance and noticed her robe had come undone due to the movement of her legs. The blonde woman's breath got just a tad quicker. Kizashi never did admire her legs that much. She exhaled. Her lips curved upwards. Honestly, such a bold son.

"You're not going to get a girlfriend if you keep looking at your mother's legs, Sochi," Mebuki said. She then watched Naruto panic. He quickly began to explain himself and why he had done so, but it only came out in embarrassed stutters which only served to make Mebuki laugh. Perhaps, she should have been a tad offended by his blatant...staring, but...she felt rather complimented. It was oddly satisfying to have a young man still find her appealing, even if...he was her son for a week. Then again, her recounts of last night still rested in her mind.

"I'm sorry," Naruto ultimately said. His eyes avoided her own. Sakura's mother frowned for a moment. Though the tease had been rather humorous, Mebuki was surprised Naruto seemed so...uncomfortable. Then again, now that she was aware of it, she remembered how when Naruto asked Sakura on dates she might strike him for the comment. As much as the woman didn't want to think it, but it made have messed with her son's early sense of affection and understanding of the opposite sex. In addition, he was taught by Jiraiya of all people.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Sochi. If you're worried I'm upset, then don't be. It's nice to be appreciated," She replied. Naruto did not reply to her statement. His words felt dry in his throat. The blonde jinchuuriki then glanced to the side.

"Well, if that's the case then why does Sakura-chan hit me when I compliment her? I get that I can do some stupid things sometimes, but…," Naruto gave pause when Mebuki leaned forward and held his hands. He then looked up at her.

"Now, Sochi, if there is one thing you have to understand about girls is that, just like boys, we're immature too. Of course we mature faster than you do, but we're chock full of teenage hormones too. Now, if this...Sakura has been hitting you then that is inexcusable. I have half a mind to address this, but...back to the point, young girls...they don't know what they want. Just like young boys, they think they have it all figured out, but truth be told, more often than not, they are even more confused than the boys. Why do you believe so many marriages end up as failures? No one truly knows what they want. Maybe she will appreciate your efforts when she's older, but for now if she does not wish to date you...then perhaps it's best if you respect her wishes," Mebuki replied.

Now she wasn't saying this as Sakura's mother. In fact, she would be speaking with her daughter later about what was discussed here, but for now...she could tell that her words had left him rather melancholy. "I...see. I guess things from our academy days really never changed. All she thinks about is 'Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke.' I'm still the class joker to her, dattebayo. I guess it's always been that way. I suppose in Sakura's eyes I haven't changed. Maybe there is nothing great about…ack!" Naruto paused when he felt Mebuki flick him in the head.

Mebuki got up from her seat and crossed the table. She then grabbed his face with both her hands. She turned his head left and then right. "Hmmm, what's great about my son? Let's see. A nice, well-groomed face, beautiful eyes, and hair just like his mother! He trains hard. He protected the village from one of the most dangerous organizations in the world. He is 'The Hero of Konoha.' Though he is strong, he does not let it go to his head. He doesn't stay out late. His doesn't drink. He doesn't smoke. He has the right head on his shoulders. All great qualities any woman would appreciate. Why, if I was your age I might have even…,"

Mebuki did not finish her thought. She stared at Naruto. He stared back at her. Both remained quiet until Naruto laughed. "Hahaha, thanks, Kaa-chan. That...makes me feel better, dattebayo! If I could, I would have loved to go out with you too!" he replied. The blonde woman did not know how she was supposed to reply to this statement. She just casually slapped his arm.

"Don't tease your Kaa-chan. Now, let's get ready for bed. I think we both have a busy day tomorrow," She replied. Naruto slowly agreed. He watched her walk down the hall, yet...his eyes fell to her legs again. He exhaled. If she had been younger, or he had been older then...she would have been attracted to him? Would he have been attracted to her?

Naruto sat on his bed. Even now, he had not been able to relax fully through the situation which had been presented to him. He realized that when he woke up he had been on Mebuki's side of the bed. Perhaps that was why she left. Hopefully, he would be much more careful.

The door which opened to his room startled him as he saw her come through the door. His eyes widened. He wondered if it was a testament to his clothes, but one of the reasons Naruto had been able to handle sleeping in the same bed with Sakura's mother, his mother for the moment, was because his clothes...hid her figure rather well. Now that she had gotten her sleep attire...that wasn't so possible now. Especially not with the way her nightgown clung to the sides of her hips.

The young genin silently cursed as he moved his legs against each other uncomfortably. Mebu... his mother was very beautiful. Perhaps it was from her that his attraction to Sakura came from. He watched her sit on the bed next to him. He didn't know what she was doing to her hair, but her hands kept messing with it for a time. "You...umm...you look nice, Kaa-chan," Naruto said unexpectedly. He wasn't sure what he could say to compliment her so he only said what came to mind.

Mebuki's eyes turned to him. She could see the flush on his face. _"Oh, I suppose this is the first time I'm going to be in my actual sleepwear. I'd better be careful that last night doesn't happen again," _she thought. However, that didn't mean that she didn't appreciate the compliment.

"Oh, so many compliments today from you, Sochi. Thank you," she replied. Her hand touched his hair. Her fingers glided through the fields of gold atop his head. Yet, in doing this had brought Mebuki rather close to Naruto. They both stared at each other again, a silent exchange. Her green eyes stared into his own. Due to the shower she had, Naruto could smell the scent of wild cherry blossoms. How apt that this would be the scent which attracted him.

"Bed?" she asked. Though he nodded, he dared not tell her of the images which went through his head upon her question. She reached over him and touched the light switch. Naruto stifled a breath when he felt her breasts rub against his chest. She smelled heavenly. It was easily making his senses go mad.

"_Kuso, what is wrong with me? She's Sakura-chan's mom, she's married, and she's supposed to my Kaa-san this week. I can't think about her like that! But...she smells so good! She's also so beautiful!" _Naruto thought. Suddenly, the light turned off and Naruto felt a kiss on his forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Sochi," Mebuki said as she laid down on her side of the bed. Naruto quickly pulled up the covers and laid on his side as well. Naruto closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. He tried thinking of other things. He tried to leave the thoughts which were currently invading him.

Please believe him. He...tried.

Naruto exhaled before he opened his eyes for what seemed like the fifth time to him. His eyes stared out into the village. It was very late. Yet, apparently for him, it wasn't so late that he didn't find the time to shiver. He could feel the way his legs tangled with Mebuki's and he was too nervous to try and move them. Each tickle sent electricity through his body. Her back to his own, the blonde jinchuuriki tried to do away with these thoughts, but to no avail.

Every sensation, every smell, every image, every motion, they stimulated his already aroused nerves. The tent in his boxes was evidence of this. Now, Naruto was no stranger to this. After all, waking up in the mornings with this problem was a common enough occurrence which usually went away after a quick shower, but even he was not privy to erotic dreams. He still remembered the one of girls he had known in bath towels before he got caught. Now, he was having a similar problem.

Should...should he get up and take care of it? But if he woke up Mebuki then no doubt she would be asking him where he was going. Hell, if she even looked in the right way she might even be able to see why he was leaving. Whatever weird relationship they were forging, it had made Naruto happier than he remembered being in a long time. He just couldn't seek to destroy that, but her body felt so warm. Every single day since he could remember, he had never shared his bed with anyone like some kids would with their parents. Aside from himself, his bed...had always been cold. He didn't wish to go back to those times...no matter how inevitable they were.

Naruto sighed. He gently slipped out of bed and quietly walked out of the room. He paid special attention in closing the door. By Kami, first he was sleeping in the same bed with Sakura's mom, and now he was handling Naruto junior. What was next?

Mebuki gently turned over in her sleep. Her hand outstretched itself and landed on the other side of the bed. The coolness of the sheets made her slowly open her eyes. The other side of the bed was...oddly cold and...spacious. "Sochi?" Mebuki asked. Through her hazy vision, she had managed to notice that Naruto was gone. It must have been for some time as well considering the how could his side was.

"Naruto?" She asked as she slowly pushed herself up from the bed. She swung her legs until the soles of her feet touched the cold, wooden floor. She then carefully stood to her feet so she wouldn't become dizzy. She didn't turn on the light. She hoped to not be up long enough anyway to need it.

Once her eyes gained enough focus, Mebuki realized that Naruto was not in the bedroom. _"Could he have gone out? But it's almost midnight. I hope he's okay. Maybe he really does feel uncomfortable sleeping with me. It's not surprising. I may have to buy a separate futon if this continues," _she thought. However, she didn't let this speculation rule out other possibilities. It could be that he just couldn't sleep and hoped to stay up a bit longer without waking her. There were numerous answers to her questions.

Still, she was worried and the best way to appease that worry was to find him. So the blonde woman opened the door which led into the hallway. She noticed that the bathroom light wasn't on so he couldn't have been in there.

She kept moving.

Her feet were silent so as to not find herself hitting something that she shouldn't. She felt around the corridors using her memories of walking them in the day to be her guide for tonight.

As she walked in the direction of the living room, Mebuki suddenly became aware of Naruto's voice. "Hah...hah...hah...Mebuki-san...Kaa-chan. Kaa-chan...Kaa-chan," she heard. Slowly, and without a single sound, Mebuki entered the living room just a step from the hallway. She stared in utter shock as Naruto laid on the living room couch. Mebuki silently gasped with a hand over her mouth as she saw Naruto's stroke his cock. His head rested on the neck of the couch while his hands worked his hardening muscle over.

"_Is...is he masturbating to me?" _Mebuki thought. She watched him pant as he continued to provide pleasure and relief to himself. He teased the sensitive tip of his cock head and bit his lower lip. From the moonlight which shined into the living room, she caught the full picture of his hardness. Its length, so long and strong. She could even make out the veins which no doubt were pumping blood into keep his erection standing. The tip was so puffy and purple, and his touch upon it was both filled with gentleness, yet firmness.

"Kaa...Kaa-chan, I'm sorry, but you're so...beautiful, dattebayo! I can't help it!" Naruto claimed. He could not have known that she was listening, but as Mebuki watched, her cheeks became flushed and her breathing became labored. Compliment after compliment he gave to her which only served to make her more aroused. When...was the last time Kizashi said something like that?

Mebuki could feel the familiar, yet highly pleasing sensation of her nipples pressing against her nightgown. She inhaled and tried to resist the urge to massage her growing need. "Nah...hah...Kaa-chan...Oh god, Kaa-chan!" She continued to hear. She could see her son pressure the two walls which led to his open hole. He moved his strong hand again and again. Such a ferocious desire, and such an unrelenting need was the way he moved. Mebuki wondered what he was picturing him doing to her. Was it something as crazy as what she did to him last night?

"_I...I shouldn't be watching this. I...can't repeat last night. I just can't. Oh Naruto-kun, oh Sochi. Why are you so hard for me? You're so hard for your mother. My...My beautiful son. My beautiful Sochi. What are you doing to me?" _she asked. Yes, she knew she should leave, but she was unable to find the will to do so. Her hands found her breasts and she squeezed them. As Naruto imagined freely what he could do with Mebuki, she in turn imagined the same thing. Her eyes glazed and her mind clouded with lust she saw the precum stick itself between his fingers. Her thighs rubbed together and she could feel her lower region quiver with need. She...was, again, getting aroused at the thought of Naruto, her son for the week. For the second day in a row, she felt this growing need rising.

"T-They don't compare to you, dattebayo. None of them were as beautiful as you, Kaa-chan. Please...don't hate me. I...I...hah...ugh...can't stop...looking at you," Naruto moved on. He clenched his teeth. Within his mind, he watched Mebuki smile at him. She then kissed the top of his head just like he had wanted her to. His thoughts, emotions, and feelings were utterly frazzled with unbridled passion.

"_No. Look at me. Look at me, Sochi. How could I hate my wonderful son who compliments me? I could never hate you. Look at your mother watching you masturbate to thoughts of her. Oh Kami, what could you be making me do in your imagination? You...You naughty boy. You...shouldn't….ahhh...be getting off...from your mother," _Mebuki replied. She quietly pinched one of her nipples and then fondled her breast. Oh no, she was losing control again. She couldn't stop. Her body felt like it was on fire. Strike after strike of lightning exploded from her body. Her free hand slid into the crest of her gown. Just touching her pussy almost threatened a moan from her mouth.

Word after word, Mebuki heard Naruto compliment her. No woman was as beautiful as her. Her lovely legs, her wonderful smile, her captivating face and smile, everything about her was just...perfect. Everything about her was...sexy. She continued to hear how happy she made him. Oh, yes. Her son. Her strong, sexy son. More, let her hear the brazen echoes of your increasing lust. Her breathing increased as blood rushed through her lungs. Her chest felt constricted by her gown. Her legs were feeling weak. How she kept standing was beyond her, but as she thrusted two fingers into her sopping pussy. She leaned her head against the wall, her breath coarse.

"Kaa-chan...Mebuki Kaa-chan...UGH!" With her eyes sharply focused on the scene, Mebuki watched the blonde throw his head back as his cum quickly covered his dominant hand. His labored breathing filled her ears and his muscled chest drove her wild. She could feel her own orgasm reaching. She was so close before she heard him curse.

"Kuso! I actually did it. I...I really am the worst. Mebuki-san was kind enough to be my Kaa-san for a week, and...this is how I say thank you! Plus, she's married. How can I come between that? If Sakura ever finds out she'll absolutely hate me. Maybe the village was right. Maybe...I am a freak after all dattebayo," Naruto claimed.

Mebuki's lust slowly began to vanish from her eyes, but her arousal was not so easy.

Her son. Oh Kami, her beautiful son was conflicted by his decision to express the physical attraction he had for her. She was not so blind to see that she had it as well. If she did not feel the physical, mental, and emotional attraction to him then she was sure she would not be here so quickly in tuned with his intense desires. As a mother, and as a woman, she felt herself reach out to him spiritually.

Her very instincts of both these natures exploded together. How long had it been since she felt this way? This...this type of love? So much more than parental love, yet...so much more than attraction love. When she looked at him. When she looked at the one she had taken as her son for the week, her chest flourished. Not even...not even Kizashi made her feel this way. She...she had to educate him. She had to teach him in the gentle ways that only a mother could. For in these two days, he had taken her heart gently. Her beautiful, handsome, loving son.

Gathering her courage, Mebuki stepped into the living room. "Is that what you believe I will think of you?" She asked which alerted Naruto to her presence. His eyes widened with fear as he watched he walked over to him. From that distance...it was impossible for her to not hear him.

"M-M-Mebuki-san, I'm sorry! Please forgive me! T-This isn't what it looks like. I didn't mean to…," Naruto stammered as he tried to find something to cover himself. He quickly grabbed one of his couch pillows and held it over his legs. He stared down at the floor. This was easily the worst and most embarrassing moment in his entire life.

"Oh you meant to. I know you meant to. I heard you after all. Also, Sochi, be careful when addressing your mother by her first name. I always try to teach you to be respectful," she said. Naruto did not reply. He was not sure what he was supposed to say that wouldn't end up making this situation even worse than it already was. However, he saw her shadow and she stood before him.

Sakura's mother gently placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled his head upwards to look upon her. "Oh Sochi, why would I ever think less of you? I'm so flattered you find me attractive. You are not some freak, nor are you some crazed degenerate. You are my wonderful son, and I, as your mother, have failed you in not recognizing your need for continued guidance. Oh my baby boy, don't be ashamed. Let momma see your affection for her," Mebuki said.

Before Naruto could respond, she grabbed the pillow he used and gently pulled it from view. Under the light of the moon, she stared at his hardened rod. It glistened with the juices of his earlier act, and the musky scent filled her nose and head. Standing from around the corner, she hadn't had the best view of it, but now it was completely free in front of her face. She watched it twitch and pulsate like a living creature. It's girth was wide and its frame was narrow, yet...it was so beautiful...just like her son. This...was her son's penis.

The blonde teen swallowed the lump in his dry throat. He had just finished, but watching Mebuki, his current mother, stare at his erection had quickly brought him back faster than he thought it would. He could see her lovely legs through her gown and the nipples of her breasts pointed through her fabric. He was not sure what to say for fear of ruining what they currently had. "Yes, my handsome, wonderful, amazing son. Look at you. So hard for your Kaa-chan. Be honest with me. Did you enjoy thinking about me? Did you enjoy fantasizing about your mother?" she asked.

"I...I...erm...I...ummm…," Naruto's found his breath sharper and his lungs short of air. His cock jumped at the mere thought. Each compliment and praise she gave him as his mother ignite the fire in his loins. His eyes were dazed and covered with the steamy clouds of sexual longing. His mother was...the most gorgeous woman ever.

Sakura's mother did not wait for him to finish. "I would say that you did. Do you know how I know?" she asked. She reached for his right hand and held up the effects of his fantasy. Naruto sat with a loss for words as his mother examined his hand.

"There is...so much of it. I really have been neglecting your needs. For there to be...all of this is interesting. Oh Sochi, how could you think I would love you any less than I do now? Do you know how much Kaa-chan loves you?" Mebuki asked. It was very strange. Her thoughts were shockingly clear, and her desires were shockingly present. However, any consequences or ramifications it might have upon her marriage were so easily banished from her mind. For right now, her son...was her only family and the only one who needed her.

"N-No, Kaa-chan. H-H-How much do you love me?" Naruto asked. Even now the words came out almost like sandpaper. His throat was dry and so was his resolve. The voice within his head that told him to not violate the sanctity of Mebuki's marriage in this vain attempt of them keeping their parent-child connection was fleeting. He...he never felt so needed. He never felt so tended to. For once, he was the absolute focus of someone's world.

Mebuki smiled. She took his sticky hand and licked the cum from his fingers. The color of shock was painted across his face when he watched. She did not do this quickly either. She slowly traced her tongue across each of his fingers.

Within her mind, she formed images of the times she had with Naruto as her son upon each of these fingers. She sucked his thumb just as he had as a baby when she had him and when she held him in her arms. She then went to his index finger. Its aroma and taste filled her nose and mouth...just like the joy when she held his finger helping him walk. Then came his middle finger where she bandaged a wound he had gotten when playing. After that was his ring finger where she told him of the type of girl he should marry. Lastly, was his pinky finger when she promised him she would always love him as her son.

Once those were clean, she licked his palm up and down. Her free hand gently massaged his thighs which made Naruto groan in appreciation. He watched her lick his cum until the very last piece was on the tip of her tongue. She then...swallowed it. The smile she gave after could have lit the room on its own. "There. Qll clean," she said, looking at him.

They both stared at each other for a moment. The one who had not known the love of a mother and suddenly gained the honor, and the one who had not known the heart-clenching bond between a mother and her son were these two. Mebuki had not thought before, but a mother-son bond was so different from the bond she felt with Sakura. Try as she might, she had no excuse. For within her heart, for this week, Uzumaki Naruto truly was her son. Her most wonderful son. Her son that could do anything. Her son that was her brightest star which shined under the moon and the heavens.

She leaned forward. She had let him suffer upon the couch for a time. As his mother, it was her duty...to teach him of proper sexual etiquette. Her mouth was just inches from his own. He could feel her breath tickle the hair just above his lip. At this moment, the last piece of resistance from Naruto struggled to get out. "K-Kaa-chan, what about…," he did not finish. He could not finish because...she had silenced him with her lips.

Naruto's eyes stared wide at her, but his closed when he felt the flaming pleasure blast through him as his tongue pushed against hers. He could her smooth, silky hands caressed his legs. His cock pushed against her stomach as she kissed him. Her other hand sensually caressed his cheek. She grazed his whisker marks which made him groan into her lips.

Mebuki then took her free hand and grabbed his arm. She pulled it until Naruto got the idea and rested it on her hips. She felt so wonderful. She was almost like a doll, so fragile that he thought he might break her if he were not careful. Yet, for Mebuki all thoughts of logic were destroyed from her body under the spell of her son's kiss. Such an immoral desire, yet she was unable to stop. Drunk like a fine wine she absorbed his lips, her handsome son's lips.

They both ended the kiss slowly almost as if to savor the moment. They looked at each other. "Whatever happens in our house…,"

"...stays in our house,"

They both slowly nodded. They were unable to stop. Logic had been replaced with desire and there was no one to bring them back. So, Mebuki slowly slid off her son and rested her knees on the ground. "Good boy. Now then, tell Kaa-chan about your trip. What kind of sexual education did Jiraiya of the Sannin teach you? What naughty things did you learn that would make you fantasize about your mother" Mebuki asked.

Naruto blushed and looked down. "Erm...n-none," he said rather meekly. Though this greatly surprised Mebuki, she did not stop teasing the sides of his thighs. She was so close to his erection that her very breath tickled him, but she moved no further.

"I...think it was my fault too. I think he tried to teach me, but I thought it was always him trying to get me to read one of his books or...use one of my...techniques I used when I was younger. So...he never really taught me anything like this and I focused on my training," Naruto explained. He then moaned when the air was sucked out of his lungs as Mebuki kissed the tip of his cock head.

"Mmmm I see. Well, you seem to have enough education to fuel your naughty desires about me. Well then, let momma take care of you...and your education," she said. She then kissed his cock again watching it pulse and twitch under her ministrations. She stole a peek at her son. His eyes were tightly closed and his fingers had balled themselves into fists. She gently smiled. She continued to play tiny, playful pecks on his expanding head.

"Ugh, K-Kaa-chan…," Naruto said, but any other words were lodged in his throat while air expelled from his lungs in the form of deep moans. Mebuki slowly scaled her nails over his wondrous phallic skin. The very heat from his member was warming up her hand.

"Mmmm, such a beautiful cock you have, Sochi. I'm so proud to be your first. Such a massive, potent thing. Do you want me to suck it? Do you want your mother to take your cock into her mouth? Tell me. Tell me what you want," Mebuki said as she slowly pursed her lips and blew over his length sending chills of bliss through his body.

His face flushed, Naruto opened one of his eyes and he stared at his mother, her hand slowly keeping his cock from going limp. She gently squeezed its shaft. Up and down, up and down she moved her luscious fingers. From the light outside their window, Naruto could see just how aroused Mebuki was. Her eyes were glossy with wanton lust.

Though Naruto obviously wanted to, Mebuki could tell her was still restraining himself for her sake. _"Oh you. It's not good for you to hold it in, Sochi. It's unhealthy," _Mebuki replied to herself. She then bent a little lower and licked Naruto's cock from his base, slowly, agonizingly, until she reached his crown. She circled his tip still planting little kisses, but never fully giving him what he obviously wanted.

"Do you want Kaa-chan to lick her son's strong cock like that? Do you want Kaa-chan to touch these two things down here...like this?" Mebuki asked. She smiled with delight as Naruto released a powerful moan when she fondled his balls beneath his spear. Oh, such a lovely moan from her son.

"Or perhaps, you would like me to stop?"

"NO!" Naruto exclaimed in haste and fear. The unending pleasure from Mebuki's hands fired the sensations into his brain and back into his body. He bit his lower lip. Mebuki waited with a smirk. Though he might not say it, she already knew that he had given his answer.

"Kaa-chan...please make me cum...with your mouth," Naruto said. Without another word, Mebuki ducked her head down, opened her mouth, and took the head of Naruto's male muscle into the depths of her cheeks.

"_Mmm, it's even bigger like this. My strong, masculine son. Your mother is giving you your first blowjob. Perhaps this week will be a week of many firsts," _Mebuki thought. She then began to bob her head up and down. Naruto watched his cock appear and disappear into her mouth. His moans grew louder and louder. The feeling of his mother's soft, sleek mouth was so much better than anything Jiraiya had said to him, or tried to say to him.

It felt like his entire being was being sucked through a vacuum of intense ecstasy. He was unable to resist and raised his hands to her head. He toyed with the follicles of her hair while she continued in her earnest pursuit of pleasuring her lovely son. "Ugh...ahhh….Kaa-chan that feels so good. That feels...really good dattebayo,"Naruto remarked.

For a response, Mebuki took his cock through her mouth until she reached his pelvis. Just enough for a bit of teasing pleasure, her teeth skillfully scraped the outer folds of his skin. Her cheeks were warm with desire and her body was burning with unbridled passion. She then took his cock out of her mouth for a moment. Under the moonlight, she watched it glisten just as it had a moment when her son was pleasuring himself to her. "Do you like that? Do you like Kaa-chan's blowjob?" Mebuki asked.

"Y-Yes, it's the best thing I've ever felt," Naruto said. Once he said that, Mebuki did not know why, but the pride thoroughly exploded from her chest. The clash of her maternal instincts with her desires as a woman seemed to be mixing together just as they had been previously.

"Well, enjoy it Sochi. If we have time, tomorrow night, I'll teach you the joys of pleasuring a woman, but for now, I want all the focus to be on you. All of it should be on you, my naughty Sochi. How depraved, making your mother take this large, hard, pulsing thing in her mouth. Such a weapon, so strong, so masculine. If I was not here, who knows what maidens would succumb to this thing. I must continue to monitor it," the woman with eyes of emerald said and she took his dick back into her mouth.

"Ah...ha...ugh...oh god...yes Kaa-chan...like that! OH fuck!" Naruto said. He slowly started to buck his hips and his blonde mother found no qualms with this. She continued to suck his cock until it reached the back of her throat. Her tongue skillfully cradled it between her lips while one of her hands massaged the his balls. The other was busy buried into her pussy. Unlike Naruto, she hadn't gotten to cum yet and she could feel the flames rising once again from within her. Oh Kami, sucking on her son's cock was going to make her cum. It was going to be one of the best climaxes she had ever experienced. She could feel it.

Together, their connection as mother and son for a time, only fueled their desires. Mebuki felt the increasing lust from inside her swell at the thought of her, his mother, on her knees silently begging for her son's cum to flood her throat. Her strong hand teased her skin as well. Kami, she was just begging him to take control and hungrily thrust his cock into her mouth, but she was fine with his meekness for now. It was his first time after all.

Naruto watched as his mother toyed with herself. From her words earlier it was obvious that what was happening here tonight was not a one-time thing. Just that filled him with joy. The love and attention of a mother showing such unrestrained love for him nearly brought him to tears. He could feel his cock continuing to bump against her cheeks, her teeth, her tongue, and her throat. Strike after strike brought him closer than he had thought. His moans kept on exhaling, but the sight of his mother masturbating just as he had been to this act was threatening to send him over the edge.

He then watched the older woman apply just a bit of spit for more lubrication in addition to the precum which was already sliding down his shaft. "Ahh uhhh Kaa-chan, I'm gonna cum!" Naruto claimed. He could feel his cock hardening. He could feel the rush of sexual juices inside of him traveling through the long stretch of his phallic tool just waiting for enough pressure to be explode.

Mebuki paused and lifted her head off. Yet, she kept moving her hand. "Cum, Sochi. Let me see my beautiful son cum for his mother. Kaa-chan loves you, Naru-kun. Kaa-chan loves you so much. Show your mother how much you love her. You wanted to cum from my mouth. I think that's doable. Is that what you want to see? Your mother swallowing your thick, salty juice?" she asked.

"Kaa-cha! Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan!" Naruto repeatedly said.

"Give it to me, honey! Give your Kaa-chan your white, hot milk! Kaa-chan will accept all of it," she said and took her mouth down on him again. She bobbed her head in earnest, no longer subtle, slow bobs, but strong, vicious, thirsty thrusts. She could feel him hardening and his heat burning the tip of her tongue. Yes, cum for her. Show your mother the face you wore of pure pleasure! Cum inside your mother's mouth!

"FUCK!" Naruto screamed. He closed his eyes, threw his head back, and grunted as he shot rope after rope of cum into Mebuki's mouth. The blonde woman dutifully sucked it all despite some if it having gotten in her throat.

"MMMPMH!" Mebuki squealed into her son's cock as he orgasm shattered her body. Her juices spilled onto the floor while she continued to suck the salty taste from Naruto's penis.

_"Mmm so hot. Such a delightful taste from my Sochi," _she thought. A tad salty, but she did not mind. Once she was sure her son was done, she slowly took her mouth off his cock only to be surprised one some landed on her face.

She glanced up and stared at Naruto, his face covered in sweat and his breathing unstable.

The young blonde opened his eyes and he watched Mebuki scrape the remains of his cum from her face. She then licked her fingers clean. "Mmmm, such a powerful taste from my Sochi," she said. She then held up her free hand which had made her orgasm to his face. Naruto licked her fingers clean. The taste and scent of her juices drove him nigh mad with desire once again, but they both knew it was late. They also knew...there was no going back from this. Tomorrow, they would continue from where they had left off. It...was impossible not to.

Once Naruto was done, Mebuki stood up and leaned forward. She grabbed his face and before he could speak, she claimed his lips. She moved her hands behind his neck while his hands rested on her hips. She then parted from him. "You aren't a freak, Sochi. You are my son, whom I love," she said.

Naruto closed his eyes. Try as he might, a single tear escaped him before he nodded, a smile on his face.

Taking his hand, Mebuki led him back into their bedroom where they both rested until morn.

-x-

"Hmm Haruno-san, what are you doing here at this hour?" Asked Nara Yoshino, mother of Nara Shikamaru and wife of Nara Shikaku. She had been woken up by one of the clansmen asking for her. She came to the front door to see Kizashi, Mebuki's husband, standing there.

"Ah Yoshino-san. Thank Kami you're still here. I was hoping to catch you before you and Mebuki-chan went on your hot springs trip. Can you please give her this book? I know it's stupid to come out here so late for a book, but she's been reading it and I dread to think of the mood she'll be in if she doesn't have it," Kizashi said. He handed the book to Yoshino. She took the book, albeit slowly.

"Wait, we haven't…,"

"Anyway, I know it's late for you. Have a good rest of your night. Bye!" He said as he began to run back home. Yoshino closed the door to the complex, silent confusion the expression of her face.

* * *

_**KG: Well, I think that answers if this is going to be a series of one shots or not. I'm glad you guys like it for the most part. Now onto the question, I'm only doing mothers here people. Now onto the question of Kurenai, well that's a maybe at best. Same goes for Tsunade. Also, I'll be honest. I was not planning on making it this long xD. Heh long.**_

_**KG: Anyway, that's all folks. Stay Breezy. Protect what's important to you. Review and SEND ME CREAM SODA!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**KG: Well now that I have stopped Summoner of the League until the next issue of the Lux comic comes out, now I can work on some other things.**_

_**Wifey: You mean your sick fascination with Naruto incest fanfiction?**_

_**KG: You don't gonna make it sound so dirty.**_

_**Wifey: I think you're doing that on your own. Plus, you had to do this near Mother's Day.**_

_**KG: I WAS BUSY! Love you too.**_

_**Wifey: I wonder about that every day actually.**_

_**Music of the Week: Olympus by Johannes Bornlof.**_

_**Quote: **__**"There is an enduring tenderness in the love of a mother to a son that transcends all other affections of the heart." by Washington Irving.**_

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to another morning. He pushed the covers off his body. Kami, this had been the second morning in a row that he had woken up feeling completely refreshed. It was as if the negative feelings which had been weighing down on his body had vanished away into nothingness. Of course he understood where these feelings were coming from. His mind could not have forgotten what Mebuki had done to him. She had given him his very first experience of a woman's touch...not counting Sakura's fists.

"Naruto! How long are you going to sleep, mister?! Breakfast is ready!" Mebuki called. The voice of his mother filled his room. His mother was calling him. His very own mother was calling him for the breakfast she had made. A first...home-cooked breakfast. Joy and happiness were too big for him to feel any negative emotions. He felt like his chest was going to burst. He pushed the covers off his bed.

"Coming! Don't eat without me, Kaa-san!" he called. Kami, the words tasted like sweet honey in his mouth. He dropped his legs down to his wooden floor. He then stood to his feet. Just like the sun, the smile on his face threatened to tear him apart. He grabbed the handle of his bedroom door and opened it.

He ran through his hallway and entered the kitchen area. There he saw his mother standing over the stove in a lavender robe. She hummed to herself as the smell of food rose into the air. "Morning, Kaa-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he took a seat at the table. He heard Mebuki chuckle as she turned her head to face him, but she never stopped her cooking action.

"Well, someone's in a good mood today. Good morning, Sochi. I hope you're hungry! Kaa-chan made you lots of food," Mebuki said and she began to set the table. Once she was done, she pulled up a seat and sat with Naruto. Both blondes quickly ate their food. For Naruto it had been the greatest breakfast he had eaten in all of his life. It was something specially made just for him. It wasn't made for anyone else, but him.

"Good?" Mebuki asked. Naruto did not see the cunning glint in her eyes. He remained blissfully unaware as her legs pushed a piece of her robe to the side. She calmly began to eat her own food that she had finished preparing.

"Yup! It's amaz...ugh! OH! K-Kaa-chan!" Naruto moaned as he felt Mebuki's foot gently massage the fabric of his pajama shorts. The blond male clenched his chopsticks. His body shivered as pleasure fired through his body. He stared at his mother. She smiled with her eyes closed as she continued to eat acting like she was unaware of the effect she was having on him.

Mebuki opened her eyes. She flexed the muscles in her leg as she felt her wonderful son's cock rising to her movements. She stared at him playfully. "It's very good, isn't it Sochi? This is your favorite right?" she asked. She watched Naruto scrunch up his face while his hands balled into fists on the table. She could feel his hardened rob eagerly twitching against the soles of her foot while she continued to stimulate him beneath the table.

"Y-Yeah, it's my favorite Kaa-chan!" Naruto said, his voice rough and his body hot. He placed his sticks on the table. Kami, he could feel his cock piercing through the open flap of his shorts. He could feel his resistance dying as he used on of his hands to reach for his stiffening rod. Not just the firmness of his mother's legs, but the fabric against him was making this utterly unbearable. He was so close to reaching for it when Mebuki spoke.

"Come on, Sochi. You have to eat or the food will get cold. After I worked so hard for you too. If you don't finish it, I'm going to have to punish you," The blonde woman claimed. She chuckled as she watched Naruto struggle to eat. Oh, her poor boy. She then removed her foot from his penis. Naruto gave one more hiss before he looked at her wondering why she had stopped. He had been so close to sending his shorts to the washing machine!

"Mom?" the Kyuubi jinchuuriki asked. He watched her stand up and circle over the table towards him. Her fingers glided over the wooden furniture until she placed them on his shoulders. Naruto swallowed hard.

"If you don't finish your breakfast, then there won't be any night lessons for you, Sochi," She said. She then walked away waving him goodbye. This left Naruto alone with his food and with the worst erection he had ever been feeling at this point. By Kami if he didn't devour his food like his life depended on it.

Once Naruto was finished, he took it upon himself to repay Mebuki for the wonderful food by washing the dishes. He couldn't very well let his mother do everything. Of course, the fear of her wrath for him not doing the dishes was also there as well. He had no way of knowing, but blond woman watched her son rinse the dishes, clean off the table, and place everything away as it had been back when she first used it.

"_Sigh, I didn't even have to ask him. I usually have to yell at Sakura to even help me," _Mebuki thought, but she quickly shook her head. In the meantime, she would have to go to see Yoshino and...explain this situation. Hopefully her friend would not judge her too harshly. Perhaps Sakura's mother would leave out the...more private parts of this agreement. At the very least, The older blond didn't feel right involving her friend without her consent. She had only not done so earlier because she didn't want to be gone from Naruto for too long in case he worried.

A quick shower, and a brush of the teeth for both, later, Naruto strapped on his shoes and placed on another of the new shirts Mebuki had gotten him. As he grabbed the door, he found another smile on his face. He had...always wanted to say these words once. "I'm off, Kaa-chan!" Naruto yelled.

He watched Mebuki slowly appear around the corridor.

"How rude. Where is my goodbye kiss? Unless you think you're too old to give your mother one," she said, an playful smirk on the blonde woman's face. Naruto chuckled nervously before he moved over to her. She turned her cheek to him and the Kyuubi jinchuuriki leaned over to kiss it.

Yet, he stopped. He gave a small grin as well. Now, he could pay his mother back for that stunt at breakfast. One did not outprank Uzumaki Naruto and live to see the day. His lips moved past her cheek and into her ear. Women were supposed to like this kind of thing right? Judging by the whispering that the Pervy Sage always did to those brothel girls, then this should work. He whispered into her hair, making sure the warm flow of his breath reached her lobe. Mebuki instantly shivered as Naruto kissed her cheek.

He then raced out of the door leaving his mother-for-a-week standing in front of the doorway. He felt so accomplished with himself as he ran down the stairs and entered the streets. A clear of his throat, and the sun on his face, he marched towards the Hokage Mansion. It had been something he should have taken care of days ago, but...he felt he was deserved a little peace every now and then.

With Naruto being gone, Mebuki finished whatever clean up she could before getting dressed herself. An exhale through her lips, she grabbed Naruto's spare key and walked out of the apartment. She made sure to bring a set of scrolls with her. At least if anyone saw her then she could play off the suspicion by claiming that she was giving Naruto some scrolls to read. That was a plausible excuse.

Mebuki walked through the streets of Konoha. She felt rather pleased with herself and with Naruto. Ever since she had been staying with him that uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her chest had stopped. Just remembering his bright smile made her happy. It was such a wonderful feeling that she couldn't deny the guilt she felt previously had been greatly diminished. Sure things were a bit more...personal than she assumed they would be, but...she couldn't bring herself to mind. She only hoped that Yoshino would be able to see what she saw.

-x-

Thankfully, the Nara household wasn't very far. Mebuki stood before one of the Nara guards. She spoke with him in regards to seeing Shikaku's wife. The guard quickly muttered something beneath his breath and she had a thought as to what it was. Typical male Nara attitude. Smart men, but hopelessly lazy.

Thankfully, the guard returned and ushered Sakura's mother inside. In no time, she found herself hugging one of her best friends. She and Yoshino laughed as they shared small time pleasantries until any who were in earshot had been dismissed. As soon as they were, Yoshino sat at her family's table. A drink moved through her fingertips.

"So...mind telling me when this onsen vacation of ours was supposed to start?" Yoshino asked.

Mebuki felt a small chill run down her spine. She hadn't even told Yoshino about that just yet. Still, it was obvious that she did know so there was hardly a point in covering it up. The blonde woman exhaled, but she couldn't help the nervous chuckle with came from her lips.

"H-How did you know about that?" Mebuki asked. She watched her friend stand up. The matriarch of the Nara family then grabbed a book which had been on one of the shelves in her living room. She placed it on the table. Mebuki quickly realized it as one of her favorite books which she had been reading. She had forgotten it back at home.

"Kizashi-san came by my house late last night. He said he was glad he caught me before we left. I couldn't even ask him about the trip. He left too fast. I was planning to go by your house to ask him to explain what he meant. But since you're here then I guess I don't need to. So, better start explaining!" Yoshino said.

Mebuki exhaled. Something told her she was going to need to lie down after this. However, she held her head up as strong as she could. "Very well. However, before I begin I do want to apologize for involving you, but all I ask is that your hear everything I have to say and...please don't judge me too harshly," Mebuki said. Yoshino, now very intrigued, slowly nodded that she would do as her friend asked.

So, Mebuki told her about Naruto and what she had been doing. She told her friend how she had taken it upon herself to become the young man's mother for a full seven days. Now Mebuki...skimmed over the private details, but she could tell that her story was stumping her friend. Yoshino's eyes kept getting wider and wider until Mebuki finished her story.

"Yoshino, I'm not going to ask that you accept what I'm doing. If our roles were reversed I doubt I would be able to, but...I can feel it, Yoshino. He needs me. He needs...someone! If...if I didn't help him, I just knew I was going to regret it. This...was the only way I know how," Mebuki said.

For herself, Yoshino took the time to gather her thoughts. Naruto Uzumaki. She still remembered the times when that name was only spoken of in hushed whispers, and not the particularly nice ones either. It seemed only recently since his defeat of the Akatsuki leader, Pain, had he gained any sort of recognition. It seemed only recently that he was being treated like he should have been treated from the start.

Given Mebuki's story, Yoshino couldn't help the sudden guilt which rose within her as well. She knew Naruto wasn't a bad kid. A bit misguided, and yes a bit of a troublemaker, but he wasn't a bad child. Even now, it broke the Nara matriarch's heart as a mother to imagine if Shikamaru was treated like that. She was aware that she had not helped in that regard with her son's friend.

"Mebuki, I get what you're saying, but it's not like he's six, seven, or even eight years old. He's almost eighteen years old. In addition, you're married. What are people going to think or say when they see you staying in his apartment alone?! It's a hive of gossip just waiting to spread," Yoshino explained.

"You're right. I did think about that, but I don't think it's so far-fetched for a mother to visit her daughter's teammate's house. Besides, I am still a kunoichi. I can just call it in-house training! Everyone's done that," Mebuki replied.

Yoshino sighed and placed her elbows on the table. "Mebuki, I understand that you feel bad for him. I do as well. But, don't you think maybe you're over thinking this? Maybe, maybe you're worried because Sakura's going to be leaving your house soon and you still want someone to care for. Yes, it is difficult, but you can't help every orphan you come across. It won't end well for him, and it won't end well for you," The mother of Nara Shikamaru said.

Sakura's mother was silent for a moment. The only sounds were that of a ticking clock which hung high over the kitchen area. "I saw his eyes when Sakura hugged me and Kizashi. He looked defeated. He looked alone. He looked helpless. When I laid in bed with him, in his dreams he called out for his parents. Maybe those are my feeling running haywire like you say, but I also have a mother's intuition! I know this is the right thing to do! Had he wanted, I would have done the same for Uchiha Sasuke!" Mebuki replied, though present side activities excluded perhaps.

"Maybe by helping him now, I won't come to regret it later, and I can make up for the fact that I, and everyone else, did not help him earlier. I...didn't come seeking your approval, Yoshino. I just wanted to explain the situation to you and apologize for involving you as I did without your permission. I made him a promise, and I do not take these lightly. There are still five days left and I'm going to spend them like I had said I would. I love Sakura. I love my daughter very much, but...I find myself very jealous of you, Yoshino. I never knew what a joy having a son could be," Mebuki said.

The matriarch of the Nara family did not speak. Mebuki took this as a sign that she was to excuse herself out. She offered a small bow and began to head out of the compound. "Wait!" Yoshino called. Mebuki turned around. Yoshino stood in her family's doorway.

"Listen, I don't think there are any ill intentions between you two and this...agreement you have, but you have to promise me this ends once the week is over. You're my friend, Mebuki. I do not want to see you get hurt over your compassionate side. Neither you nor Naruto-san deserve that. If you can promise me that once the week is over you will both return to normal then I'll pack my bags and head to a hotel for that week's vacation for two like you said. Truth be told, I could use some space from Shikaku and this house of lazy men. Do we have a deal?" Yoshino asked.

Mebuki clenched her fists. She then exhaled. Yes, she knew it wasn't meant to last. It was Naruto's birthday present for a week. Anything beyond that was just simply illogical. It...had to be. "Deal," Mebuki said. Both mothers smiled and quickly agreed. Of course, Yoshino still had her reservations, but what could she say?

-x-

"So you and Sakura were trapped in a Genjutsu World created by Madara. It seems he truly is preparing for war as we suspected. At least the both of you are alright. Are there any details you can share about it?" asked the Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade, from behind her desk. At her side stood her trusted aide, Kato Shizune.

Naruto had just gotten through telling her the basics of what had happened. He really wished Sakura was here to backup his story, but...he felt like he wouldn't have been able to hold his nerve if he had seen her. "Erm, details. Well, it...was a world we both wanted. He said it was a world perfectly designed for the both of us. I don't know what that meant for Sakura, but...I got to see Kaa-chan and Tou-chan," Naruto claimed.

Tsunade and Shizune stilled upon hearing this. The latter stared at her master out of the corner of her eye. Tsunade had always been fond of Naruto and vice versa. The two always had their little...oddities in how they showed respect to each other, and it was very clear that the Godaime Hokage was worried. "I...see, so you met Minato and Kushina?" Tsunade asked.

Truth be told, Naruto didn't want to think about it. It only made that separation much tighter in his chest. However, ever since Mebuki had claimed to be his mother for a week, that feeling of discomfort and anxiety seemed to slowly melt away. "Y-Yeah, it was...hard to tell, but I knew they weren't mine. T-They couldn't have been mine after all. It'd be kinda of weird to not have parents all your life and only get them now, right? Madara never fooled me one minute dattebayo!" Naruto replied.

The stutter in his voice was obvious, but neither Tsunade nor Shizune made a comment. "I see. Well, it's sounds like you're learning to use discretion, Brat. I'm proud of you. Keep this up and you'll make Chunin in no time," The Godaime Hokage replied. Naruto hoped his smile was as upbeat as he wanted it to be, but he wasn't sure. He didn't like to remember that time anymore. No, no special treatment for him. Perhaps that should have been a good thing, but...it sure didn't feel like it.

"Yeah, thanks. I just...wanted to report that. I assumed Sakura-chan was going to do it eventually, but i figured it shouldn't be solely on her to explain things. If that's all, then am I dismissed?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade smirked and leaned forward. "What? Not eager for another mission?" she asked. She hoped her attempted jab would keep him from looking so melancholy. It...didn't seem to work.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind going on one, but...I think I've had enough surprises to last the whole week," Naruto replied. He did not clarify on what he meant, but it sounded negative and so Tsunade sighed. She then dismissed him. He bid them both a goodbye and closed the door.

Tsunade heard Shizune sigh. "It was his birthday a couple of days ago. I'm sad I couldn't find anything to get him in time. Tsunade-sama, maybe...we should…," the dark-haired woman heard her master sigh. She turned and noticed Tsunade held her head in her hands.

"Don't Shizune. I know. But the brat's not a little kid anymore. We were just too busy. If you really want to get him a gift then get him one at some point next week. Naruto practically adores you sometimes," The blonde Hokage said. Shizune chuckled rather nervously at this iteration, but cleared her throat.

"What about you, Tsunade-sama? You should get him a gift too," she replied. Tsunade quickly waved her assistant off. She had...never been the best with birthdays. In fact, she hardly celebrated her own.

"I'll think about it," Tsunade said before she continued on with the rest of her work. She heard her young friend give another sigh. What was Tsunade supposed to even say about this situation? Naruto went to another world where he got to see his parents. That must have been heaven on earth for him, and to have it ripped away was borderline cruel from fate. Just like...the temptation that Orochimaru had brought to her regarding Dan and Nawaki. She would like to say she didn't even need to think about her choice, but...she did. What could she even say to Naruto when he told her that story?

-x-

Naruto exhaled as he climbed up the stairs towards his apartment. To be honest, recounting that story left him rather drained. He wondered what Mebuki was doing. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki was still in his time off since the previous mission, but he knew that wasn't going to last long. He opened his door and stepped inside.

Almost immediately, Naruto heard light humming. No doubt his new mother was in the living area. He found a chuckle on his lips. Like water in a desert, that hum seemed to revitalize him. He walked around the corner and he spotted Mebuki sitting on the couch, a book in her hands. One leg over the other she seemed happy with whatever she was reading. "Hey Kaa-chan, I'm back," Naruto announced.

Mebuki lowered the book. "Welcome back, Sochi. Shouldn't you be out doing...whatever young guys do?" she asked. Naruto smiled at this question, but he couldn't come up with an answer. He was not sure what she meant by...what young guys should be doing, but it sounded suggestive. At least it did to him anyway.

He took off his jacket and hung it in his room. He then slipped his shoes off and neatly placed them away. Once this was done, he returned to the living area and sat on the couch. "What...what are you reading?" He asked, a slight stutter coming through which he didn't know from where.

Mebuki noticed this and her smile was evident of that. "Oh, this old thing? Just something someone recommended to me. Young man like you? You wouldn't be interested in mushy stuff like this," she claimed.

Naruto blanched inwardly at the thought, but he found himself not so quick to write it off. Perhaps it was the talk with the Hokage and Shizune from earlier, but he found himself rather...melancholy. He wondered what books his actual mother liked to read? Would he have found them interesting also? If they could stay like this...then...maybe a book wouldn't be so bad.

Not known to Naruto, Mebuki could see him constantly taking glances at her legs. This was not the same gaze as yesterday of restrained lust, but rather...more supportive in her eyes. Her smile widened. Honestly, what a greedy son. She quickly grabbed his head, to his surprise, and pulled it down until he rested on her thighs.

"U-Ummm," Naruto spoke, but nothing came out. It was like words had been caught in his throat. A light blush appeared on his face. His mother's thighs were...very warm. He felt a hand brush through his hair. It was a very odd feeling. He turned his eyes towards her. She continued to read.

"Shhh. You're not doing anything anyway. Keep your Kaa-chan company, will you? A book is more enjoyable when there is someone to read with," Mebuki replied. Naruto blinked.

"I...I guess, but...how am I going to read like this?" Naruto asked. In response to his question, Mebuki leaned forward. This action caused her robe to shift allowing Naruto the smallest peek into her open blouse. His throat suddenly felt very dry, and that was exactly what Mebuki was hoping for. Her eyes gleamed.

"I'll read it to you of course. Now pay attention, Sochi. This will be on...tonight's quiz," she claimed. Naruto gawked. She was serious about that?! He had to be crazy. Of course she was. He couldn't say she lacked resolve. He still remembered the sheer pleasure which exploded through his body. Then, he was going to be doing that to her.

"And...if you get all my questions right. I'll even throw in something...extra!" she said. Extra?! What the hell was that supposed to mean? What else were they going to be doing? Now, naturally, Naruto still had doubts about this direction they were going. Of course he knew that this was definitely not something he should be doing with a married woman, but...but...he couldn't refuse. His heart couldn't refute this attention from a mother, and a woman.

"What...what's extra?" Naruto asked. He received a kiss on the top of his head for an answer.

Mebuki leaned up. "Now where's the fun in telling you? Now, pay attention," she said as she began to read. Throughout her story, Naruto did try to listen, however whether this was for the book itself or for...the extra his mother spoke about was up for debate.

He laid on the couch, his head on her lap, for who knows how long. He had lost sense of time. He had done so much training in his life that this feeling of...doing nothing was rather foreign. Just the feeling of the sun piercing through his open screen door, and the sound of her voice made him happy. As an orphan, he had many days where the sheer sound of nothingness threatened to almost overwhelm him. Nothing, but his own thoughts could be heard, but now...the room was filled with a joyous talk, and he listened.

An hour later, Mebuki paused from her reading. She moved her book and she noticed that Naruto had quickly fallen asleep. Her laughter was kept to a gentle hum, but she continued her book silently. Mebuki always imagined this is what having a son might be like. One who liked to spend time with his mother, felt worry-free in her presence, and kept her company. Her fingers glided through his hair. Perhaps she shouldn't think this, but...maybe she could try to have another child. She hoped she could get a son this time.

"Kaa...chan," Naruto spoke. By his breathing, it was obvious he was still asleep. She left him like this. Well, perhaps not. Mebuki leaned over and kissed his cheek. She then continued with her reading. Yes, what a silly child.

Some time later, Naruto opened his eyes. A yawn expelled from his lips, and he rubbed the sleep from one of his eyes. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep. Once he leaned up, he found that he had been covered by a blanket. Mebuki was gone and the house was quiet. Glancing at the time, he noticed it was just after five. Had he really slept for that long?

Pushing the covers off his body, Naruto walked into the kitchen for some water to ease the dryness of his throat. Once he entered, he noticed a note on the refrigerator. It seemed his mother had gone out for a moment and she claimed she would be back later. There was a comment that he could help himself to leftovers in the fridge. Yet, the odd part of the note was that after dinner he should go into his bedroom. He didn't know why, but...a voice in the back of his head told him that he might not like to find out what would happen if he refused.

So, Naruto ate the leftovers which Mebuki had cooked for his birthday. Even now, days later, it still maintained the goodness from earnest cooking that was rather foreign to Naruto's lips. To think, all of his friends, even Sasuke, got this feeling at least once or twice in their lives. Now, at last, he was getting it too.

Once he was done eating, Naruto walked into his bedroom and sat on his bed. He had to admit, it was a little embarrassing that he had fallen asleep so easily like that, but his mother's voice was very comforting. As he sat on the bed, he noticed the book that his mother had been reading. He remembered a couple of the chapters she read before he went to sleep.

He picked up the book and started reading it. Truth be told, along with the book that was written by his deceased sensei, this was the second book he had voluntarily found himself reading. He didn't know why he was reading it, he only knew that time had to have passed when he heard his room door unlock. There was no time to even let go of the book.

"Hmm, judging by how you fell asleep, I almost thought my book was too boring for you. Enjoying it?" she asked. Out of embarrassment, Naruto could only rub the back of his head. What was he supposed to say under a circumstance like this? Hell, if it had been Sakura he then he could already feel the pain coming. However, as he was constantly being reminded, Mebuki was not Sakura. That made him just which side of her family did Sakura get her attitude from? Or maybe it was just a woman thing. What did he know?

"Erm, sorry. I hope I didn't ruin the pages dattebayo!" Naruto said. He watched Mebuki enter the room with a bag in her hands. She placed it in the closet. Additionally, she didn't seem to mind his statement.

She began kneeling to the floor. "If you're really sorry then tell me, first question, what is the name of the book?" she asked. Naruto blinked. Huh? He grabbed the book and quickly looked at the title.

"Erm, The Dragon Leaves in Spring," He replied. He did not know it, but she smiled down at the floor. She quickly nodded and place a box away. Once those were done, she sat on the bed. Mebuki wasted no time showing her son's favorite feast for the eyes. She pulled up her dress and revealed her legs to him. Naruto gawked for a moment and he was ashamed to say that he didn't look away.

He only absently remember her asking her second question. Who was the main character? "Erm...Kota?" Naruto asked. His eyes quickly turned back to the book. He quickly found that he was right. Mebuki hummed as she began to take of her clothes. Her breathing became short. As expected, getting undressed had a different appeal when there was still light as opposed to dark. She could feel her son's burning eyes on her, but she continued to unbutton her blouse.

As Mebuki lost more and more clothing, she continued to ask Naruto questions. He answered them as best he could. There was no way she could have been oblivious to him using the book. He was sneaky, but he wasn't THAT sneaky. At least he didn't think so. She grabbed her robe from the closet. She sauntered over to him and Naruto saw his mother lean over him. Her arms were folded in such as way as to accentuate her bosom.

"Last question. What...did the main female character do to the main male character in Chapter 15? Also, no using the book this time, you cheater!" she laughed. Naruto's eyebrow twitched for a moment. Well, if they were going off a technicality then she never said he...couldn't use the book. He didn't tell her that though. But the problem was...he didn't remember that part. Most likely he had fallen asleep.

Mebuki took the book from his hands and walked away. "I'm going to take a quick shower. I expect my answer when I get back," she said. Naruto felt himself sweating. He was not sure what answer to give. What was he supposed to say to that?!

Twenty minutes passed, and Mebuki came out of the shower. She was just a little disappointed. She had left the shower door unlocked, but then again at least her son learned the fundamentals of politeness and respect. A slight breath to steady herself, she walked into the room. She found herself being rather...forward today.

Her expectations were matched when she saw her wonderful son staring at her as she entered, a towel around her figure just for emphasis. Though his mouth had not hit the floor, it probably would if it could fall without stopping. She chuckled. He was so easy to tease. She combed her hair and dried it with the help of a mirror. She bent over, both to find a nice angle for the reflection, but also for a nice angle to entice her lustful son.

"I'm waiting," she claimed. Naruto tore his eyes away and swallowed. He didn't want to make up an answer. He didn't want to lie to her, but he really didn't know. Perhaps he would just have to accept that he wouldn't be getting that extra after all. N-Not that he was hoping for it in the first place, but...at the very least he wouldn't need to cause his Kaa-chan anymore embarrassment.

"I...I don't know. I guess that was around the time that I fell asleep. Sorry," Naruto answered. He noticed that Mebuki didn't say anything. Whether this was the right answer or not, he didn't know, but his eyes were glued to her curves like they were the last sight he would ever see.

Once she was dry, Mebuki teased with the notion of disrobing, but she thought against it. That was for tonight's lesson. Yet, a sneak peek wouldn't hurt any. She moved to sit on the bed. She sat right next to Naruto. Her scent must have been assaulting his nose with the wondrous smell of citrus shampoo.

"Sochi, be a dear and dry my legs please," Mebuki said. She lifted them up and placed them on Naruto's thighs. He stared at her in disbelief while she handed him a towel seemingly unaware of the effect her display was having on him. Oh, she was very much aware. Even now she could feel the tightness in his shorts against her bare leg. She rubbed her legs along his growing shaft for a time.

"Sorry for getting you wet, but I'd really appreciate it," she asserted. Naruto didn't say a word, but he took the spare towel and began wiping away the water from her legs. He gently brushed his fingers over her skin. The clothes soaked up the water, but this was not what had Naruto mesmerized. Her could feel the shape, muscles, and slight creases of her legs. The way they softly rubbed his thighs was utterly exhilarating. He wondered when his wipes had turned into caresses. He made her giggle when he rubbed each of her toes before moving back to her legs. He hoped he was doing...whatever he was supposed to be doing. He wasn't used to touching a girl like this...or at all really. Despite how perverted he might seem sometimes, he understood he was being...a bit bashful right now.

However, that only made Mebuki smile. She wouldn't tell him, but her son's forbidden touch shot arrows of electricity through her body. His rather clumsy, yet firm fingers heated the fibers of her legs which sent fierce fire into her loins. Despite herself, she moaned. "Ahhh Sochi," she exhaled. Oooh, her naughty boy had liked that if his length was any indication.

He mostly kept to the lower part of her legs. He never seemed to go beyond a certain boundary, and she was aware of where that boundary was. However, before she could move, she felt his hands move to her thighs. He rubbed the outer wall and the inner side. He was so close. She tried to keep her hands to herself from showing that she was becoming addicted to his touch, but her beautiful son was so gentle it made her nipples pierce the towel.

"Mmmm," Mebuki moaned again. Naruto suddenly found his confidence rising. Again, he tried to take things slow so that if ever his mother decided that things had progressed enough then there would be enough leeway to stop. However, he had another problem.

"I...think I'm done. I don't think your legs are going to get any drier ya know," Naruto stated. Mebuki's face was flushed with arousal and embarrassment, but her eyes had quickly been clouded by the lust of their actions. Any previous resistance which she had been showing before was not so apparent this time. Oh, just look at her son with those big, wonderful eyes of his. It was enough to make a woman grow weak.

"I don't think so, honey. I'm still...wet in some places that you haven't gotten," Mebuki said. She grabbed his hand and gently slid it across her creamy thighs. Higher and higher she took him until he laid just inches from going between her legs, under the towel. Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat.

As if his morals, attempting to swim in the vast of lust they found themselves in, he spoke. "K-Kaa-chan, we...I can't. I...I do love you, and I appreciate everything you're doing for me, but...a-aren't we just going to regret this later?" Naruto asked.

Mebuki smiled. Such a heart of gold her son had. Such a well-meaning, and respectful young man. One didn't see this type young man very often, but it warmed her chest. For him to be so considerate just only made her desire to push forward with this act. This...roleplay that they found themselves had already risen beyond what could be deemed appropriate. They both understood this. They understood this very well, but...Mebuki leaned forward and caressed his cheek.

"Oh Sochi, I could never regret such gestures from you. Besides, this is to prepare you for your future spouse, my daughter-in-law. It is a husband's duty to not only satisfy his wife mentally, and emotionally, but also physically and spiritually. That same is to be said of a wife as well. We're merely practicing, and...learning," she said slowly.

Her words were dipped in honey and her gaze was laced with lust. The sea...was too strong, and the tides were too fierce. Naruto...drowned. He slowly moved his hand under the towel which covered Mebuki's body. A cavern of darkness surrounded him for a second until his fingers came into contact with...the wet part he had missed. However, unlike the wet parts of her legs which were rather cold, this felt very warm, hot, and sticky.

"I suppose Jiraiya-sama didn't teach you about this, did he?" Mebuki asked. Naruto stiffened. Right, this was supposed to be a lesson after all. He tried to clear his head enough to answer, but he could just feel the urge to flick his finger across what he knew he had bumped into. Judging by the flushed look on his mother's face, she knew what he had hit as well.

He spoke. "N-No, but...I do know about...that stuff. When I was younger I did have...material for one of my jutsu. Now that I'm here, in this situation, I might have needed those lessons, but...I'm glad I'm learning them from you," Naruto answered.

"Oh? You like teaching with your Kaa-chan? You know this isn't usually the way The Talk goes, right?" she asked rather humorously. She enjoyed his reactions to her words and she was sure that she was going to enjoy them as the week went on.

"I...never really did have the...The Talk. I kind of just...learned about it on my own from...books, and not that stuff the Pervy Sage wrote," Naruto explained. Mebuki was...a little worried at this information, but...that's what their practice was for.

"Well then, without looking, why don't you tell your Kaa-chan which parts of her body her naughty son is caressing," Mebuki replied. Naruto took a deep breath. He could feel his heart in his stomach. He could also feel knots of discomfort coming forward, but his rising lust was not to be ignored. Even now he was rather embarrassed that his fingers kept massaging the outer folds of his mother's entrance.

"Ahhhh," Mebuki moaned aloud. Her legs gently caressed Naruto's thighs. His eyes closed.

"I'm waiting, Sochi," Mebuki reminded him. Her tone had only made his throat drier. His lips were glued shut, but it was obvious that the room was becoming flooded with their combined sexual energy. He exhaled.

"I...I guess I'm touching your pussy," Naruto exclaimed. Mebuki didn't know why, but as son as her perverted son admitted those words, she could feel the inner walls of her nether region loosen. His hands were definitely bigger than she had figured.

"Mmm yes. Yes, you are you dirty boy! Where did I raise you wrong? Touching, caressing, massaging your Kaa-chan's pussy like this? Oh Kami, it feels good," she claimed. Naruto found his focus waning with the acknowledgement of this declaration. He...He wanted to see more. He wanted to touch more. He wanted to learn more.

Feeling his eyes on her towel, Mebuki smiled. "Very good, So-ahhh-chi. N-Now, there is a nub near the top. What...ooooh...what is that called?" she asked. Given that the towel was still blocking his view, Naruto moved his hands to the top of Mebuki's pussy. His thumb must have brushed over something because suddenly she arched her back on the bed and her legs fervently moved across his thighs providing his growing length with adequate stimulation.

He wasted no time hitting that spot again. Naruto didn't know much in the way of technique, but he remembered the past couple of places that seemed to really make Mebuki's chest rise and fall. The way her pussy quivered beneath his fingers drove him nigh mad. Perhaps, it was starting to understand why Jiraiya acted like such a sleaze. Was it acceptable? No, not really, but now that would be the pot calling the kettle black.

"This...is your clit," Naruto answered. He did remember reading about this stuff as well. Granted, his sexy jutsu was rather...incomplete since the spoke helped cover the things which he hadn't figured out yet. He had been too embarrassed to truly try. Now however, he was feeling rather...adventurous. He decided to try with something else. While he massaged his mother's clit, he slid two fingers into her pussy. As best he could he stirred her up and her moans were his reward.

"Ooooh ahhh oh god! Sochi! Oh my wonderful Sochi! That feels so good! Is this...is this really your first time?" Mebuki asked. While this was not the most...experienced touch she had ever felt, there was still something to be said about a son, roleplay or otherwise, sexually stimulating his mother. The way his fingers electrified the nerves within her flesh made her legs go weak. Her breathing was quickened from the jabs and taps his thumb made on her clit. Though he did not know it, but he massaged her labia with his other fingers. Each part of his hand seemed to be doing something in order to bring her great pleasure. It was pleasure she hadn't felt in a long time.

Mebuki could feel her towel sliding off her body as she continued moving, but she made no motion to recover it. With time, and enough movement, the towel fell off her body. It slid to the floor and this gave Naruto the most perfect view of her body. Her skin glistened from the shower she just had. Her perky nipples pierced the air indicating the state of her arousal, and her flat stomach moved in coordination with her chest as she huffed.

Mebuki bit her lower lip. "K-Keep going, Sochi! Ohhh! Practice m-makes perfect!' she claimed. Naruto continued moving his fingers in and out of her pussy. In, out, in out. Over and over he heard the squelching sounds of her lust spilling over his fingers. He wanted more. He wanted to touch more, but...where did the boundary lie? Where was the line of 'too much?' He didn't know. They hadn't established it.

Mebuki, however, was quick to answer that question. She grabbed her son's hand and slowly eased his fingers out from the work they had been doing. Her young son wasn't even able to let the thought that they had done enough enter his mind before she lifted up has hand. The sticky residue of her juices engulfed his fingertips. She seemed short of breath. "Hmmm so far so good, Sochi. I never knew you were so dedicated. Now then, here's a two part question. What is this called? And, what does it taste like?" she asked.

Naruto exhaled. He wasn't stupid. Well, at least he didn't think so. His mother...had become sexually excited under his ministrations. Her body was...preparing for the possibility of sex with him. Naruto just didn't have it in him to say the word though but, as his mother did for him, he licked his fingers free from the juices which had flowed from her pussy.

"I think we both know what that is, Kaa-chan. As for the taste, I...guess it seems a bit sour? Kinda like a piece of candy," Naruto explained. Mebuki held in the laugh which might have threatened to expel from her lips. Well, she would give him half a point. There was always room for improvement. Then again, perhaps a little tease would be nice.

"I see. Well, I suppose we can stop here for now. If that's all, then how about we watch some Tv? I hear there is an exciting movie coming out today," she said as she got up from the bed. Naruto widened his eyes when he saw her move. Huh? They were finished? Just like that? But...didn't she say he would get something extra? They were just going to stop?!

Now, Naruto thought himself to be rather reasonable...sometimes. If Mebuki really did want to stop, then he knew he shouldn't make a fuss about it, but he could have sworn he was missing something. Mebuki had gone so far for him yesterday. Couldn't he return the favor?

But, she wanted to stop! Who was he to ask her not to? This...this was just a week of parental roleplay. Once this week was over, they would both go back to normal with nothing, but pleasantries, and...Naruto would be alone again...just like always. No more home-cooked meals, no more welcomes home, and...no more...no more…

"Kaa-chan, wait!" Naruto jumped up and grabbed her arm just as Mebuki was about to leave the room. She turned back to him, her face giving nothing away. She merely wished for Naruto to learn that...everyone was entitled to some selfishness sometimes. She watched her son exhale. Though their session had taken a brief respite, his eyes were still burning with the flames of lust for her. Such strong, brave, wonderful, manly eyes. She could stare into them all day.

"Y-You said it's my birthday week, dattebayo! That means I still get wishes right?" Naruto asked. Mebuki slowly nodded. Her face showed confusion though she knew exactly where he was going with this. Yet, she allowed her son the right to speak first.

"I...I want more practice! I…want to keep practicing to make you feel good just like you did for me last night! It's only fair!" Naruto said. Then, in a move which surprised even Mebuki, he swung her away from the door and back to the bed. Her eyes widened. Wow, such force, such initiative. If she were honest, Mebuki had been a tad worried that...whatever they had at the moment...could only be instigated by her. She could understand Naruto's hesitation. Even she was still coping with what she knew was her own infidelity. Hell, leaving her marriage aside, even their roleplay was getting into the eccentric side where morals loosened. Yet, she never felt more aroused when he pinned her to the bed.

"S-Sochi, this was just a practice session. You can't possibly think of doing what I think you're doing," She claimed. Naruto could not resist. He could feel his erection tearing through his shorts. Did he assume he was going to have sex with her? No. He was still apprehensive even about this, but...a son leaving a mother unsatisfied with progress had to be utterly ridiculous.

"It's as you said, Kaa-chan. Practice makes perfect! And, as my mom, you know Uzumaki Naruto never stops until he gets it right!" Naruto claimed. Before Mebuki could even speak, she watched her son tear the towel away that had been wrapped around her body. He admired her breasts and her hardened nipples.

As if driven by pure instinct, he took one of her buds into his mouth while his fingers quickly resumed what they had been doing, satisfying the growing fire within his mother's loins! Mebuki arched her back in stunned silence. As if a tidal wave of sensations ran through her body, she squirmed beneath his touch. "S-Sochi! Oh fuck! Oh my son! Oh my wonderful son! Yes! Yes! Oh! AH! Mmmm!" She cried as Naruto swirled his tongue around her areola.

If one were to ask Naruto where this knowledge came from then he would not be able to tell. Perhaps it was instinct. Perhaps it was that uncomfortable sounds he heard when the Pervy Sage had brought one or two women back to a motel for...research. Hell, perhaps the senses of a pervert had been awakened in him. Either way, the sounds of his mother's voice were music to his ears. He had to continue. She tasted heavenly.

The blonde jinchuuriki released his lips from her nipple allowing cold air to breeze through it while he worked on the other. He pressed his chest against her body almost attempting to completely possess her as his mother for an eternity. While his one hand was occupied with learning the inner depths of her honey pot, his other hand was busy caressing her cheek, tickling her and setting her body on fire.

Mebuki found herself short of breath. Such vicious strokes, and such powerful sucking was not what she was used to. Kizashi, kami help her, was more of a traditional and gentle lover.

Sakura's mother never did complain, but she had always hoped for something like this once. She just never expected to get it from her 'for the week' son. Though the inexperience showed, the fact that it was her wonderful, amazing child that was stimulating her more than made up for the added pleasure. She raised up her hands around his neck. She couldn't stop him now. It felt too good. She pressed him harder into her body, she caressed his ear, and she praised him. For someone like him, an orphan, this must have been akin to manna from heaven.

"Oh! Oh my god! Sochi! Yes! Enjoy your Kaa-chan's breasts! Enjoy your Kaa-chan's body. This body...carried you for almost nine months! No one knows you better than I do. No one loves you better than I do! I love you, Sochi! Kaa-chan loves you so much. OOOOOH! AH! Oh my sweet baby boy! Oh fuck! When did you come to desire your mother?" She asked. She could feel her pussy wrap around his fingers trying to take them in deeper. Like the edge of the abyss, he kept her there just teetering between there and not there.

Naruto could not lie. Abnormal this was, but...the joy he felt only fueled his passions even harder. "Always! I always wanted you Kaa-chan. Ever since I first laid eyes on you dattebayo! I love you too, Kaa-chan! I've always loved you!" Naruto said. He did not know why he was crying, but he continued despite it. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

Ah, Mebuki's mind felt fuzzy. Yes, she loved Sakura, her true daughter. She always would, but she came to understand that this one week promise with Naruto...would not last. She could not abide by her promise of only one week. This need, this was the type of need that only a son could understand of his mother. This was the type of need that a mother could only provide to her adoring son. By blood or not, Mebuki had already named herself Uzumaki Mebuki, mother of Uzumaki Naruto.

Over the course of his movements, Mebuki noticed Naruto trailed lower and lower through the road of her body. He kissed her chest, and then swirled his tongue around her stomach. His fingers never left their duty toying with her breasts. "Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan!" He panted. It was as if his rise of teen lust had come to overpower her and wash her away.

Naruto kissed her legs. Such carefully sculpted, toned, and maintained legs were they. The hammers and nails of shinobi training were carved into these features of his mother's body. With these same legs, she teased him relentlessly. He had been under her complete mercy until now. Yet, he was allowed to do this. He was allowed to kiss them, to praise them, to love them. He kept going down further and further. Just a little more...just a little more and…

"AH! SOCHI! OH FUCK!" Mebuki cried. Thank heavens the neighbors were usually gone around this time eating and drinking with friends so no one was bound to complain about the noise. However, needless to say, but Naruto did just as his mother had done for him. He was learning the pleasure of pleasing the female through oral stimulation. His tongue struck the folds of her labia which made Mebuki's legs quake with desire. Her feet rested upon his shoulders. She unconsciously widened her thighs allowing him further access into the deepest depths of her sleek, flowing cavern.

Her hands were not idle. One rested on her forehead while the other roughly, but not painfully, gripped her son's hair. "Yes! More! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh my baby boy! Such a fast learner you are! Is...is that what you like? You like Kaa-chan squirming from your hot tongue?" She asked. Her words only seemed to drive him harder. He couldn't help a response.

"Yeah! You taste delicious, Kaa-chan. You always kept teasing me, testing me, seducing me! But you said it's my birthday week. I get anything I want this week, dattebayo. Do you...know what I want?" Naruto asked. His teeth brushed against her swollen clit which made Mebuki jump, the air excelled from her lungs.

Oh god, what was her son doing to her? She could feel her pussy quivering. She could feel her breath getting shallower. She could feel the flames within her body starting to explode. She wondered if she was going to pass out. "Oh yes! Yes! It's your birthday, baby! What do you want? Oahh! Ah! UHHHH! Tell Kaa-chan, what you want! Tell me, my darling son!" She claimed. She was so close. She could feel it. Just saying this immediate family term over and over was making her numb. She could feel her consciousness slipping. All it would take...was one word too many.

"C-Cum for me, Kaa-chan. Just like I did for you! Any perverted mother should be able to do this much. Cum! Cum! Cum! Cum for me, Mom!" Naruto exhaled. He rubbed his cock on the side of his bed. The stimulation was too much. He could feel her drawing near to him. Mebuki clenched her leg muscles.

"OH! OH! Such a bad son! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum for my Sochi! Sochi, you're gonna make your Kaa-chan cum!" She claimed. She grabbed his head and pulled him forward. Suddenly Naruto closed his eyes as the fruits of his labor splashed over his face. Just as Mebuki had done for him, he tried swallowing what he could. He could feel his cock rubbing against the sheets of his bed before he grunted and shot rope after rope into his bed.

As for Mebuki, she felt like she had been floating in a sea of pleasure before the waves of fire expelled from her body. She panted. She had never had an orgasm quite like that, not even with Kizashi. She panted and watched Naruto licked the remainder of her essence from his face. He then climbed next to her and laid on the bed. He huffed as he looked at the ceiling.

"So...did I pass?" he asked, a huff between each word. Mebuki stared at her son before she took him into her arms. She cuddled his head while his arms encircled her waist. Their room was ignited with the scent of their lust, but the afterglow was well worth it.

"Hmmm, room for improvement, but you were wonderful, Sochi!" she exclaimed. Naruto couldn't resist smiling. Both had not intended it, but they slowly fell asleep. They would wake up in the middle of the night and take care of what transpired before returning to rest.

-x-

"And what is so important that you would have me postpone the advancement of the Zetsu and the rest of the Edo Tensei shinobi? The Fourth Great Shinobi War is soon to be underway. This better be worth my time," Tobi claimed. Ever since the failure of the limited Tsukuyomi, Madara had been busy testing the effects of what the actual Infinite Tsukuyomi would do once the plan had come to bear fruit. Now, Kabuto Yakushi asking for them to hold off on the plan which had taken so long.

Said shinobi smirked beneath his cloak. His pale, scaly skin glowed with a strange illumination beneath the lights of his laboratory. It hadn't been too difficult to fashion one for himself. After all, he had been the guard and right-hand man to Orochimaru, the man who prided himself on uncovering the vast mysteries of life, moral or otherwise.

"Ah, you think I wish to back out of the game at this point? Rest assured that I am as invested in this as you are. I'm merely leveling our playing field some more. After all, it's always a benefit to devastate the enemy's side while keeping yours intact. Besides, I'm sure you'll look forward to what I have to offer," Kabuto replied.

Behind his mask, Tobi raised an eyebrow. It is said that dealing with snakes tends to lead to one's death. Tobi understood that very well, but he had not come this far by being stupid. Any strength which could tip the odds in their favor was always welcome, but he would be the one to review the necessity of this 'offer' that Kabuto was presenting to him.

Tobi followed Kabuto through the halls. Such silence, such unnerving silence it was almost unbearable. They came up to a door. Each side slid away from each other allowing for more appropriate access. They walked further. "I managed to uncover the DNA of some rather...interesting subjects. It would have been a simple matter to perform the Edo Tensei, but where is the fun and the value in that? Instead, I took it further. I perfected what Orochimaru-sama tested! No flaws, no instabilities, and no mistakes, they are perfect! It's just a matter of what you wish to do with them," Kabuto said.

Tobi frowned beneath his mask. He had contemplated putting the rather...unstable medic-nin out of his misery, his being Tobi's. "Speak clearly. What have you done that needs this hold up?" Tobi asked. Once they stepped inside, the Akatsuki leader noted that it was very dark. The only sound which could be heard was that of their footsteps along the tiled floor.

"What have I done? What have I done? I have done...it! Behold...my babies!" He exclaimed. As soon as these words expelled from his lips, the lights came on with an intense glare that was nearly blinding. Tobi covered his eyes for a moment before he stared forward.

…

Tobi was without speech. Words seemed to fail and die in his throat. Within tubes of green liquid, female lifeforms floated. Three of them to be exact. The first, her hair long, and as black as the charcoal which burns an intense fire. The second, hair just as long, but skin and hands just as pale. Pure lavender. The third, long again, and...red as wine which fills the glass cups of royalty. Such a beautiful expression of fiery rage.

Tobi smirked behind his mask. He kept himself from laughing. Yet, he did not keep himself from clapping. He clapped, and clapped, and clapped. Over and over he clapped, and the noised filled the room where Kabuto had performed his most perverse experiments. Yes, perhaps the Fourth Great Shinobi War could take a brief pause...if this was the end result. If he could work on this, then who knew what else they could accomplish. Yes, perhaps a brief respite was welcoming. After all...Uchiha Madara wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

_**KG: Whew, that was way longer than I intended, but something tells me you don't really mind. Don't get used to it xD.**_

_**Wifey: I never get used to anything with you.**_

_**KG: Ignoring!**_

_**Wifey: You can't keep ignoring forever.**_

_**KG: Oh, but I can! You just don't know how yet!**_

_**Wifey: You're an idiot.**_

_**KG: And you're a bitch. What else is new?**_

_**Wifey: Why did I marry you?**_

_**KG: The better question is...why did YOU marry ME!**_

_**Wifey: I just said that.**_

_**KG: EXACTLY!**_

_**Wifey:...You're lucky our son's going to be born soon.**_

_**KG: I am?**_

_**Wifey: Don't make me hit you.**_

_**KG: I'll try to duck. Anyway, that's all folks. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review, and...I'M OUTTA CREAM SODA! So...GO BUY ME SOME!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**KG: So you might be wondering, what I've been up to the past few days.**_

_**Derek(Sonny): Wah!**_

_**KG: It would be that.**_

_**Wifey: Aww, there, there my little Derek! Momma loves you! Yes she does! Yes she does!**_

_**KG: Weirdo.**_

_**Wifey: Shush you! **_

_**Music of the Month: Down by Jason Walker.**_

_**Quote: "**__**There has never been, nor will there ever be, anything quite so special as the love between a mother and a son." unknown.**_

* * *

Yoshino released a breath as she continued to enjoy the onsen vacation Mebuki was paying for. Honestly, despite the odd situation it felt so good to get away from that house of lazy men. For all her husband's genius intellect, he had the passion and determination of a snail. Perhaps something like this was exactly what she needed, but...Yoshino also remembered why she was even here. Mebuki was currently over at Naruto's house. Come to think of it...this was the last day. Yoshino would be returning home tomorrow and everything would go back to what it should be. Yes, this was for the best.

The only reason Yoshino even went with this ridiculous idea was because...she did feel her friend was right. Yoshino did feel bad for Uzumaki Naruto. She felt terrible. Yes, there were many orphans out there, all of them not knowing the love of a mother and father, but...not all of them had been subjected to the kind of history that the blonde was. Where some had friends, he had no one. Where some had caring attention, he had none. Yet, he strove to become stronger, better, and greater than what his past had dictated he should be. If a week of motherly attention could make him greater, then as a mother herself, how could Yoshino disagree?

Raising her legs, Yoshino dipped them out of the hot water. The night air touched her skin. Mebuki said that if she had not helped Naruto then something bad would have happened. Whether that was an excuse or not did not really make this feeling of uncertainty any less apparent. A small sigh, Yoshino stared up at the sky. She hoped Naruto found what he was searching for. She also hoped that Mebuki had done what she needed to. If not, then perhaps there was nothing to be found at all.

Was there?

-x-

Some say that the sweeter the dream one has, the more bitter it becomes when one wakes up. Naruto understood that. Of course he understood that, but...but...it did not make this feeling of helplessness any better. Where had all the time gone? All of the joyous memories, all of the laughs, all of the...close encounters they shared, all of them played like a film reel through his mind. They made him happy. He would not lie about that, but...they almost threatened to crush him as well.

No, no Naruto! You might be an idiot, but you weren't insensible. This was always going to happen. This was just a rest stop along the weary road of your life. You were not supposed to stop and build a house, nor a life here. You were supposed to stop, rest, and refill your weary soul before moving on. Mebuki had graciously given her time and energy to give you just a glimpse of what true mothers and sons went through together. You...you had no right to ask for more! What would happen if someone found out?! You would break apart a loving family and Sakura would completely hate you! This...couldn't last forever!

Naruto gasped and opened his eyes. He exhaled and pushed himself up. He touched his face and realized he was sweating. The moon was still in the sky, its illuminating glow filled his room. With its light, he turned his head and noticed Mebuki sleeping soundly next to him. She looked so beautiful, his Kaa-chan. He brushed a lock of hair from her face. What...what was he doing?

After a couple of hours, Mebuki opened her eyes. She had just finished having a great rest. She turned over to greet her son. However, she found he was gone. "Sochi? Naruto?" Mebuki called. His side of the bed was cold. She looked around the room. Nothing was out of place. It was exactly the same as they had left it. Naruto wouldn't leave without saying something. What was going on here? This...this was their last day together. They had to make the most of it.

Grabbing her robe, and tying it around her waist, Mebuki walked out into the hollow hallways. She remembered the days which passed. Laughter filled these halls and if the walls could speak then hopefully they would talk about the joyous moments which had transpired within them. Yet now, like lingering ghosts there was a haunting silence which the blonde woman didn't like.

She stepped into the living room. There was not a sound. She stared at the couch. She remembered the warm embrace of her son as he slept on her lap while she read her book. Her hands moved through his hair like she had done it every since he was just a baby. She then turned her head and looked at the table where they had shared their dinners and their laughs. Mebuki's frown deepened. There was only one reason that he would not be here.

Mebuki sat on the couch and placed her head in her hands. This...was the hard part, letting go. Never doubt in Mebuki's heart that she loved Kizashi and Sakura. She loved her own family, but...Naruto was her son, blood or otherwise mattered not, but...what more could she do? Maybe...maybe she could set up a schedule. Once every two months or so. It wouldn't be so unusual. Plus, she had her disguise as well. She had already been out in public with him before under the henge and no one had been the wiser. But...then she wouldn't be able to keep her promise with Yoshino, whom she had dragged into this.

"_What do I do? What else can I do?" _Mebuki asked. She received no answer. There was only silence to greet her. Should she cook breakfast for when he came back? What if he never came back? What if...it was too painful to come back? Perhaps she should go home now. Perhaps that would be easier for them both.

"Kaa-chan?"

Mebuki slowly lifted her head. She saw Naruto standing in front of her. How lost had she been in her thoughts that she hadn't heard him return? She stared at his ragged clothes. No doubt he had done some pretty serious training without her knowing. However, the look on his face was not one she came to identify with after his usual sessions. As a mother, and a parent, she had always known to look into the hidden depths of those she was close to. Naruto had not left to train for the sake of training, his face told her that. He seemed...remorseful, like he had done something he shouldn't have.

Both stared at each other. Neither could tell what they other was thinking, yet they both knew why it was silent. They were not willing to acknowledge that they both knew about today. "I-I'll be right back. Can you get dressed? I want us to go to some places," Naruto suddenly said. Before Mebuki could ask, she watched him disappear around the corner. He returned a moment later with clothes, and a bag. There was a smile on his face. His teeth, as white as pearls, shined in front of her.

"Please?" He asked. the female Haruno didn't know whether she nodded or not, but she found herself putting on some clothes. She placed her feet into her open-toed sandals. She grabbed some clothes for the outdoors and quickly changed herself into her transformation while she was out in public with Naruto. It was nothing out of the ordinary. She merely blackened her hair, and made it a tad longer. She tied it into a ponytail. Truth be told, Mebuki had been a tad jealous of girls who had longer hair like her daughter. Sakura got that from Kizashi's side of the family.

Once she was dressed, she returned to Naruto. He took her by the hand and gently led her outside. The blonde older woman didn't know why, but she felt a blush reach her cheeks. His strong, forceful, and powering pull made her feel surprisingly helpless. When had her son gotten so strong? Or had he always been this strong and because of these moments she was now forced to acknowledge it? Either way, she squeezed his hand as he pulled her out.

The walk through the village was mostly uneventful. A rather awkward silence had come between mother and son. This continued until they reached their first destination. Mebuki stared at the Academy grounds. She had come here many times both to drop off Sakura and pick her up from school. Why were they here?

"Kaa-chan, quickly! Over here!" Naruto said. He pulled her to a secluded part of the school grounds. A couple of trees, some shrubbery, and a large wall creating a barrier between the school and the rest of the outside was all that was there. Naruto had hid here many times when he tried to get away from the teachers.

Mebuki watched Naruto take the bag he had been carrying and place it on the ground. He then pulled out...a camera. A large grin came on his face. For Mebuki, this left her all the more confused and bewildered by his actions. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Naruto didn't answer. Instead, he ran to one of the shrubs and placed the camera on top of it. He then...ran back to his bag. What other surprises could her excited son have? Mebuki's question was answered when...Naruto pulled out an old, worn hitai-ate. He also pulled out a sealed scroll. Though sealed, the mother could read the words on the body of the scroll. Their kanji read 'Graduation.'

Unbelief rushing through her body, Mebuki watched Naruto perform the henge as well. Her tall, teenage son had been replaced with a short, thin, twelve-year old boy. He scratched his cheek. No doubt he couldn't hide what he wanted anymore. "Ummm, can you drop the henge this once? I'd...I'd like this to be more...real," he claimed.

By Kami, how could Mebuki say no?

"_Congratulations, Sakura! You did it! You graduated! We're so proud of you!" Mebuki said as she hugged her daughter. Sakura groaned while Kizashi patted her shoulder proclaiming over and over how much of a genius she was. _

"_Look out world, a mighty kunoichi has entered the ring!" Kizashi said. Though Sakura's mother was sure that their daughter was embarrassed, the older woman couldn't stop smiling. She truly did mean well. To graduate from the academy was not as simple as some were led to believe. Now their daughter was taking her first steps into adulthood._

"_Hey, it's that boy. I heard he's the only one who failed to become a ninja. Yeah, good thing too. Can you imagine if he was allowed to become a shinobi?"_

_Mebuki stared off to the side. There, on a lone swing, sat Uzumaki Naruto, his face dejected and despair the aura which seemed to cover him like clothing. The blonde woman looked away. This was her daughter's day. They had to celebrate. "Come on, Sakura! We're going out to eat. Any place you like!" Mebuki said._

"_You mean it?! You guys are the best!" Sakura claimed. Mebuki and Kizashi laughed as they led their daughter away._

Mebuki held up her hands and released the jutsu. Her body felt heavy. Why now, of all times, would her mind torment her with that memory? Now, she felt ashamed of her previous stance. If only she had known what she knew now. Perhaps...she could have consoled the lonely boy on the swingset.

A cough to clear his throat, Naruto smiled. "YATTA! I did it, Kaa-chan!" Naruto shouted. He ran to her like he had just been awarded the greatest achievement in shinobi history. His smile beamed at her as he showed her his headband. He also gave her the scroll signifying his graduation.

Mebuki did not say anything for a moment. She closed her eyes, lest she ruin the image Naruto was hoping to have for them. She smiled. She dropped to her knees. She then pulled him into the tightest hug that she could. "Wow! You did it Sochi! You actually did it! I'm so proud of you! You've made me so happy!" Mebuki claimed, her voice shaking. Her body was shivering like it was cold, but instead she felt herself nearly bursting with joy. Not even...not even her own daughter's graduation had made her this happy.

Constantly Mebuki praised Naruto for his achievement. She placed soft, motherly kisses on his forehead and cheeks. She constantly told him how proud his father would be. She told him about those long nights they spent studying together. She praised him...for never giving up even when it felt like he had every right to. Neither blonde commented on how their embrace seemed to get tighter with each passing praise. It was almost as if they would disappear from each other if they let go.

"I did it! I...I did it, Kaa-chan!" Naruto claimed. Mebuki nodded.

"Yes, yes you did," Mebuki said. The click of the camera was heard. It took a picture of them holding this embrace. They then posed for another picture. Mebuki wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck as they stood facing the camera, smiles on their faces. Naruto did funny and ridiculous shinobi poses with his headband and Academy scroll. She laughed at him and his silliness. The camera captured all of these moments until its shutter finally stopped.

Naruto collected the camera and the two walked from behind the corner. They were about to leave the academy grounds before Mebuki spotted the swing. She slowed to a stop. "Sochi, Kaa-chan was always too busy before, but...would you like to...ride the swing this time? For me?" She asked. The young boy turned his head to the swing he used to sit on. He shivered. Never...had he gotten the true joy of a swing with someone else.

He walked over to it. So many memories with this swing set. For so long, it seemed to draw the line between him, and those with normal lives. This was where he lived, in the shadows, away from the light. He took a seat. It creaked just like always. "Maybe you should henge back, Kaa-chan. You could get seen," Naruto said.

However, Mebuki did not change to her disguise yet. Instead she walked behind him. "Then people are going to see a mother giving the greatest son in her life a push on a swing. Here we go!" She said. Before Naruto could speak, she laughed as she pushed him. From the shadows of the trees and into the light, Naruto received an amazing view of all that he could see. He swung back down and the woman pushed him again. The sun felt warm against his face. The wind felt cool against his hair. He had swung here many times, but...none of them were ever like this.

Both laughed as Mebuki pushed him forwards. Sakura never did like swings.

Finally, both stopped and Mebuki resumed her henge. Naruto undid his as well. "So where else do you want to drag me?" she asked. Oh, she was going to wish she didn't say that. The gleam in Naruto's eyes scared her. He grabbed her hand. He was going to milk this for all it was worth! Both ran through the village not caring who saw them.

By the time they arrived home, it was dark outside. Whatever there was to do, they did it together. Naruto guided Mebuki inside and closed the door. Eating out at a fancy restaurant, walking through the park, telling tales of shinobi missions, and sharing concerns for the future. Nothing was too big or too small to warrant their attention to each other. As a child's worries are neither too big nor too small for a parent, this was of the same reasoning.

"Well, I must say that was very fun. Did you have fun too?" Mebuki asked. Naruto quickly nodded that he did. They both fell on the couch exhausted. Suffice to say that they didn't need to have dinner since they had eaten practically everything in the village at least once. Slowly as both caught their breath, their smiles slowly faded away. Silence entered the living room once more as it did this morning. The light drips of water from the kitchen faucet were the only pieces of noises which filled the room.

"Sochi, no matter what happens tomorrow, I love you. You will always be my son," Mebuki said. Naruto did not respond. She didn't expect him to. Instead, she was going to have a quick shower and get ready for bed. She stood to her feet and made for the hallway. She did not make it very far before a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. They held her with surprising strength, yet firm tenderness.

"Naruto, we both agreed…,"

"Please...please don't go, Kaa-chan!"

Mebuki's eyes widened. The tremble in his voice, the crack of his tone, weakened her resolve. Despite all of her senses telling her not to, she turned around. His hair covered his eyes, but Mebuki did not doubt the tear drops which fell from his face and to her blouse. His fingers clenched her dress just a bit tighter.

"Today...was the greatest day of my life. I'd give up my dream of being Hokage if I could repeat this day forever, dattebayo! I know I'm being stupid! I'm a big, stupid idiot! I can never thank you enough for this week, but...but...I…," Naruto could not speak, his words kept dying before he could get them out. He really was a big idiot. He was willing to risk his friendship with Sakura, Mebuki's marriage, his dream of being Hokage, AND Mebuki's relationship with Sakura, all because he hadn't been able to keep his mouth shut. All because...he wanted to be selfish.

Mebuki grabbed Naruto's arms and released herself from them. She walked away from him and down the hall. Naruto watched her leave. His legs felt weak. He clenched his fists. He wanted to hit something! He wanted to scream! He wanted to… _"Kuso! Why me?! Why me?! Why didn't you just leave me alone like everyone else?! Why did you have to take pity on me! I didn't ask for this dattebayo!" _Naruto growled internally.

The blonde genin exhaled. He heard his shower running. What was he doing? If Mebuki wished to leave, then he had absolutely no reason to stop her. It wasn't her fault. None of it was her fault. It was his fault for falling prey to his weakness and his insecurities.

Naruto entered his bedroom and threw off his clothes. He didn't remember where he threw them. He only remembered hitting his bed. It felt nice, but...it felt cold too. Soon, it would feel like it always did, cold...and wide...all the time. An apology, he would offer an apology, and then, with a bright smile and heavy heart, he would bid her goodbye. He curled up. That...was for the best.

Naruto heard the shower stop. He then heard the doorknob open. He didn't turn around, but then came the flicker of the lights, engulfing him in darkness. He felt Mebuki lean over him she opened the blind allowing the moonlight inside. Then more shifting of the bed came. The pitter patter of her feet led him to believe that she was back on the floor.

"Sochi...the day isn't over yet," she claimed.

Naruto's eyes widened. How much more was he supposed to take? He could feel his will breaking. Never mind tomorrow, if she didn't leave now...he worried he would do the same thing he had done not long ago. "It'll be over soon enough. Then...I won't get in your way again," he replied.

"Sochi...look at me," Mebuki said. Naruto opened his eyes. Why? Why look at the shame? The disappointment? The disgust? What point would there be in looking at what he just knew was waiting for him? Yet, her soothing voice sent ripples through his body. Curse him! Curse him to hell!

The young shinobi turned over on the bed and opened his eyes. Slowly, his eyes got bigger and bigger. Under the gaze of powerful moonlight, Mebuki stood before him, her body without a shred of modesty. Her full figure was in view of him. The smell of her shampoo filled his nose. She smelled...lovely. Her fair skin seemed to be glowing from the light of the night outside. "My son. My wonderful, beautiful Sochi." Mebuki said. She climbed on the bed and pulled Naruto to her. He sat upright with her.

"There is one last birthday present I can give you. If you are willing to share it with me," Mebuki said.

Naruto found his mouth very dry. Of course, he had seen Mebuki without a covering of modesty before, but she seemed to radiate like a divine angel coming to greet him. Her body was by no means perfect, but...for Naruto it might have been the purest thing he had ever seen. He could not turn her down. Instead, he croaked out. "I...I've never...I mean, I hadn't…," He tried to explain, but Mebuki leaned her face over until she stared into his eyes.

"Do you remember what we practiced? Let Kaa-chan take care of you," she answered. She grabbed his hand. She then placed it on her breast. Its soft, yet fiery touch struck the cells of Naruto's mind. His breath suddenly grew shallow. He could feel her heart pounding in her chest. No doubt his mother was just as embarrassed as he was.

"I…,"

A finger to his lips stopped Naruto from talking. "Shhhh," Mebuki said. She then leaned forward and kissed her son on his lips. She then gently pushed him on top of the bed. Thoughts of her marriage, her family, and even her very reason for going through this were gone. Each of them had been washed away in a sense of rising euphoria and pleasure. She sighed. Dear Kami, she had become addicted to her son and his touch. Just having his hands upon her filled her with need and desire that she had not felt for so long before this week. As he kissed her, she loved the way he fondled her breasts. Each was paid welcome attention. Just as she had taught him, he seemed to learn so well.

Her tongue licked his lips, and her hands roamed his arms. She wanted him to touch her more, to familiarize himself with his mother who had taken care of him for so long. A moan escaped her working mouth when her son grew bolder. One of his hands left her breast and fell to her back. He held her like the strong man she felt he should have been all of those times ago.

Breaking the kiss, she leaned up allowing him to look at all he could see. "Oh Sochi! I love you. I love you so much," Mebuki claimed. Her arousal was quickly evident by her stiffened nipples. Her open mound atop his boxers, the blonde woman could feel Naruto's erection rubbing against her. She gently rocked her hips.

"Ugh, Kaa-chan, that feels good," Naruto breathed raspily. He watched his mother seduce him with her body. Hers was a slow process. She wanted him to enjoy her. There was no need for them to rush for they had all night. Yet, Naruto wanted more. He wanted to make her happy, to make her proud to call him her son.

Naruto leaned up his body and wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from falling. As Mebuki continually humped her son's gloriously tight erection, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki took one of her nipples into his mouth. As he had done previously this week, he applied what she had taught him. He sucked her gently, yet firmly. His tongue swirled around her areola. Like sweet candy, he ate and licked at them both. Mebuki raised her hands and touched his head pulling him further in.

"Ooooh yes! Sochi! Yes! Oh Kami! You're wonderful! Lick them more! They're all yours," she said, compelling him to act further. Mebuki could feel her mound shivering. No doubt she had soaked her son's briefs in her juices, but she couldn't stop. Her hips kept moving. They moved to please her son and their explicit relationship which they had formed. Yet, he continued to lavish her like she was the only thing important to him.

Naruto then surprised Mebuki by spinning them. A small gasp was all she got out before she found herself on the bed. She stared up at her son, his eyes hazed with lust. She wondered if he would even stop if she asked. Not that she would, but it was just a thought.

Naruto laid his chest on top of her own and kissed her once again. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Kami, what was happening to her? She felt like this was her very first time enjoying the foreplay actions to sex. Such a tender embrace and such a powerful, amazing son was giving her pleasure that she had not known. "Kaa-chan, I love you!" Naruto claimed. He broke the kiss and placed more on her neck and chest. He slowly worked his way down over her flesh. Mebuki's hands clenched on the sheets. No, if he said that to her, then she was going to cum! She was sure of it.

Soon, Mebuki realized that her son was teasing her. As he went lower and lower, she thought he would eagerly seek to please the place he was heading for. Instead she felt the way he massaged her legs. He treated her like fine glass, so special, so precious. The woman panted as she pinched her nipples. Her breathing coarse and ragged, her legs helplessly lingered over her son's shoulders. She could feel her pussy quiver. It longed for her son's touch to excite her. She wanted to cum! She wanted to cum from his touch. Oh Kami, what was happening? Her son was better than her own husband. How long had it been since she had felt so excited?

Naruto wasted no more time applying what he had learned. He attacked Mebuki's shivering labia with his tongue which rewarded him with another glorious moan from her lips. "OH! AH! Oh fuck! Yes! Yes, Sochi! Your tongue feels so good! Oh my god!" Praise after praise, Mebuki said to him. Naruto attacked her as passionately, yet gently as he could. His lips moved over her flesh with amateurish style, but determined resolve. He could feel the way her pussy sucked in his tongue. He had tasted her before and it was a rather salty flavor at the time, but now it must have been as sweet as honey, or maybe his mind was playing tricks on him again. Either way, he did not doubt the way she grinded her hips against his face with fervent need.

He broke the contact for only a moment. He knew she was going to cum soon. He could feel the way her legs shivered. He wanted her to be happy. He lapped at her clit while his hands massaged the inner walls of her cunt. It was hot, it was vibrating, and it was rich with flavor. "Oh! Yes! Oh Sochi! My Sochi is sucking my pussy! When did you get so dirty?" Mebuki asked. Her head thrown back, the sweat falling from her delicious body, and the feeling of her feet touching the muscles of her son, it was so good.

Oh her son, her strong son. Forgive her. Mebuki didn't want it to end either. She wanted to cook many more meals for him, and she wanted to wish him home many more times, but...she couldn't do it. She just...couldn't do it.

"S-Sochi, you're gonna make me cum! You're gonna make your Kaa-chan cum!" the blonde female said. The genin did not stop his assault. He felt he could tell that his mother was close to her first orgasm. He only hoped he could give her many more before the night was over.

Mebuki arched her back from the relentless assault upon her. "Oh my god!" she cried as her orgasm roared through her quaking body. This shudder surprised Naruto as he tried to dutifully take what he could, but the essence of her orgasm lingered on his face from what he couldn't get. As for the former kunoichi, she had closed her eyes so tight she was sure she was seeing different colors of lit fireworks. She panted and tried to catch her breath. That had been amazing. It was even better than when they were learning a couple of days ago.

Sakura's mother watched Naruto stand up. He licked his lips of her nectar which made her blush. Kizashi never was...fond of it. The fire in his eyes stirred her instincts. She was about to be taken by her son. She, Mebuki Uzumaki for the moment, was about to commit one of the most taboo acts of society with her loving man. She looked at his tool. It looked so hard, so virile, and so ready to take her as a man takes his own woman. The leaks of precum dripped out of his twitching cock. It seemed like she wouldn't get to satisfy him orally this time.

"Kaa-chan, I...I can't wait!" Naruto claimed. Mebuki merely grabbed her legs and spread them open wide. Her pussy longed for him. She longed for her son whom she had carried for nine months. She longed for her son to return back to where he had been born.

"Then come to me, Sochi! Love me in the way that only you can," she replied. Naruto embraced her and slowly guided his body between her legs. His cock at her entrance, he thrusted his hips. Mebuki clenched her teeth and sucked in her breath as she accommodated her son's large organ. Kami, he felt wonderful. Every nerve in her body was releasing tiny shocks of pleasure through her body. She could feel the way her pussy wiggled around him. Her body was effortlessly accepting him while he began his furthering his climb through the folds of her insides.

"K-Kaa-chan!" Naruto claimed. He held her. He held her as tight as he could. Then, before Mebuki could draw her own breath, he...fucked her. Naruto withdrew his hips and sent them forward. A rippling slap of fresh ushering through the room. His hot gasps tickled the top of her lips. There was no rhythm nor rhyme to his technique. He was very clumsy, but Mebuki had never felt more pleasure than this moment. Her son's hardbound, muscular chest against her stiffened nipples was completely exhilarating. Was sex...always this fulfilling? Sakura's mother honestly couldn't remember.

"Fuck sochi! Yes, fuck me! Oh my baby boy! You're so fucking hard! OOH! OOOOOOOOOH! Mmmm! Oh yes, faster Sochi!" Mebuki pleaded. Her breathing picked up and so did Naruto's thrusts. With each drive, Mebuki felt like her head was being pushed into the clouds. She wrapped her legs around his waist preventing his escape, but Naruto made no plans to. He grabbed her face and captured her lips again. Sweat began to pour from his body as he sucked her tongue and fondled her breasts.

"Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan!" Naruto called again and again. Endless arrows of pleasure pierced his skin as he savored the feeling of his lost virginity. His mother had made him into the type of man than she had always assumed he could be. As she wrapped her arms around his neck and kept him close to her, he continued pounding her with as much love, frustration, and desire as he could. He knew he probably wasn't the best feeling she had ever gotten, but she was the greatest to him. If...if he did get married then he doubted that his wife would come closer to this feeling. He could feel the way her hot, sleek pussy massaged his cock. Her luscious kisses against his lips were stimulating. His beautiful Kaa'chan's moans were a symphony of music to his ears.

"Does it feel good, Sochi? Does fucking me feel good? Your sinful mother taking away her precious son's innocence. How does it make you feel? The way you're taking me, like a big, hard, powerful beast! Oh! Ah! Oh my god. You're gonna make me cum again!" She claimed. Naruto could already feel her pussy strain his cock. The vibrating heat and her moans into his ear told him that she had just had a second orgasm.

"I love you, Kaa-chan,"

Oh no, please no. Not those words. Those words...at this moment were spirit-crushing. Even as Mebuki could feel her son's dick continue to drill into her sensitive flesh, she stared at him with open eyes. He was only staring at her. She was the exact center of this current world that they had made. Suddenly, her vision became blurry. She hugged Naruto just a little tighter and placed his head on her shoulder. "I love you too, Sochi! I love you so much," she replied.

Suddenly, Mebuki could feel Naruto's cock clench. "K-Kaa-chan, I'm gonna cum!" he warned.

"Inside," she said. Surprised though he was, Naruto's body kept moving as if he had been taken over by some otherworldly force. The ecstasy and pleasure roaring through his body of his satisfaction in his loving blonde mother, he tried to speak.

"B-But…," he never got to finish as Mebuki folded her legs even harder than before. He toes rested at the nape of his ass. She could feel the veins pulsing inside her. Yes, he was going to cum. She was going to accept all of her son. Her marriage, forgotten. Her family, forgotten. Her place in society, forgotten. The only thing that mattered was her son having the best experience of his life. She would handle the consequences when they came, but for now the only thing that existed in her world was him.

"Cum Sochi! Cum inside me! Go ahead. That's what you want, isn't it Naruto? To try and get your mother pregnant? You want to watch your mother carry your child? Fuck me! Faster! Faster! I'll never let you go! I'll always be here for you. Flood my pussy with your cum!" she claimed!

These words were too much. Naruto arched his back and pushed his hips forward. He felt his cock hit something solid, but it must have done something to Mebuki before she arched back as well. "OH FUCK ME SOCHI!" She cried, no caring who heard as Naruto clenched his body. His vision flew through a myriad of colors as his cum blasted from his heated rod and into Mebuki's pussy. She panted as she felt rope after rope cling to the inner chasms of her honeypot.

Both fell to the bed with huffs. After a few moments, Mebuki turned Naruto over and took his cock into her mouth. "Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked. He had been enjoying the afterglow of their experience, but his already sensitive organ began tensing up again against her mouth. The blonde mother stared at him with her glowing green eyes.

"We're not done! We have all night, Sochi! Let's make the most of it!" Mebuki said. Once Naruto was hard enough, she got up and stood next to a wall. She then placed her hands on it, wiggling her ass to him. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki watched as the essence of his previous ejaculation slowly fell from her body.

"Let's leave no regrets," Mebuki said. Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat. The way his mother's eyes sparkled to him. He...he...he couldn't disagree.

The wall, the bed, the floor, there was no place in their bedroom that Naruto and Mebuki hadn't discovered the joys of mother-son unity at least once. For Naruto, it was as if he was drowning in an ocean of pleasure. For Mebuki, it was as if she was constantly being shown different colors of the prism spectrum. She couldn't count the number of times he had actually ejaculated inside her. It was most definitely not his fault. She had encouraged each and every single last one. Good thing this was a safe day.

Finally, or rather upsettingly, as much as they wanted to stop time and let this moment continue for the end of eternity, their bodies could not do it. They fell to the bed exhausted. Mebuki smiled at Naruto's sleeping form. She held him in her arms as she closed her eyes. _"Blood or not, you are my precious Sochi, Naruto. I…I…," _Sleep overcame her.

Morning came signaling the rise of the next day. Naruto turned over, a soft smile on his face. When the sun's light shined in his eyes. He grumbled and opened them. He noticed...how spacious his bed was. He leaned up in shock. _"No," _Naruto said to himself. He got up, not caring that he was immodest.

The blonde ran through his apartment. He checked his bathroom, his laundry room, his living room, and his kitchen. Mebuki...was nowhere to be found. The only thing that was left of her presence was a place of food wrapped in foil along with a note.

"_Love, your mother." _He read to himself. Naruto crunched the note in his hands and balled his fists. In his anger, he nearly smashed his table into the floor, but...he did not do so. Whether because he had just woken up, or he felt drained from the sudden news. He couldn't get angry enough to destroy anything. He could only drop to his seat at the table, his table, and cover his head in his hands. Within his kitchen area and table, he sniffled.

-x-

Mebuki opened the door to her house. Despite how nice it was to be home, she did not feel happy. She couldn't imagine her so...Naruto's reaction to it ending as it had, but...she had to go. If she hadn't, then she feared that she would never go home. That week had been one of the best weeks of her life. She wouldn't trade it for anything else, but...what upset her was that she couldn't even give a proper goodbye.

"I'm home," Mebuki called out.

"_Welcome home, Kaa-chan! Hehe, I made you dinner this time! Bet you didn't know I could do it, dattebayo!" Naruto laughed as she saw he had set the table._

There was only silence. Perhaps Sakura was working at the hospital and Kizashi was out with friends. The blonde woman grabbed her suitcase and pulled it up the stairs. She began unpacking her clothes when she entered her bedroom. It was much bigger than she remembered. Perhaps, a little too big. There were also too many unnecessary things in this house. It seemed fairly unpleasant. She sat down on her best, a sigh escaping her. Mebuki Haruno placed her head down into her hands.

It might have been early in the morning, but...her, Kizashi's wife, was very tired. She was also very much...unhappy. She grabbed her suitcase and sent it crashing at her wall. She would pick up its shattered pieces later...maybe.

* * *

_**KG: To be honest, I wasn't even going to write this until a couple weeks more, but I couldn't help it. Meanwhile, to all you about to burn me at the stake, don't worry. Mebuki's gonna come back. Who do you think I am?**_

_**Wifey: An idiot.**_

_**KG: Ignoring!**_

_**Wifey: Yes he is. Daddy is a big, big idiot. Isn't he?**_

_**Derek:...**_

_**KG: He can't talk yet. At least he stopped crying.**_

_**Wifey: But he will one day! He will say that daddy is a big idiot!**_

_**Derek: (Crying)**_

_**KG: Now look what you did! Sigh! Well, that's all folks. Stay Breezy, Protect what's important to you, review, and SEND ME...a damn guide to babies!**_

_**Wifey: We got this!**_

_**KG:...I don't believe it.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**KG: Well, we back once again. Been a little busy with...hassles.**_

_**Derek (Sonny): ...**_

_**KG: Namely this one. All he does is eat, sleep, and drool. Sigh, who said children were the joy of the world?**_

_**Music of the Week: All My Life by KCI & JoJo**_

_**Quote: "A man loves his sweetheart the most, his wife the best, but his mother the longest." Irish Proverb**_

* * *

"Eh?! Why do I have to keep training?! We've been here for the past six hours, Kaa-chan! Can't we take a break?!" came the grumpy, and tired, voice of Kiba Inuzuka towards his mother, Tsume Inuzuka. The young heir didn't think his complaining was so unfounded. His mother had woken him up at two in the morning for what she deemed...special training. Kiba didn't like this training if only because it seemed to just be her kicking his ass while reprimanding him on his lack of discipline. They were Inuzuka, since when was discipline a structure of their clan?

"Stop crying like a newborn bitch-pup. You'll be leading the next generation of Inuzuka shinobi, Kiba! You're going to have to be strong. During the invasion assault by the Akatsuki, I was very impressed with your fighting capability, but you are sorely lacking. If I'm hard on you, then it's because the world is going to be harder!," the Inzukua head proclaimed. Little did Kiba know that she was nowhere near as tough on him as her parents had been on her. While it had made her stronger, there had come to be friction with her parents which was why she seldom sought out the time to visit them.

Tsume did love her son, but she was not about to see him grow up spoiled and arrogant anymore. She had heard what happened to him during the Chunin Exam preliminaries. To taunt and belittle a fellow shinobi was to be nothing more than a mindless beast. Then again, children tend to be that way, but her son had better learn to have a more level head. She was going to teach that to him even if she had to beat it into him. "Now, come at me again! Show me all that training that your sensei has you doing!" she claimed

What followed next was another hour of fighting, lecturing, and teaching though Kiba felt like berating was a better term for the last one. The sun was slowly coming up into the sky. By the time they were done, Kiba felt like his face had swelled up almost two sizes. Plus there was pain firing through his entire body.

"Sigh, are we done now?! Now I gotta go on a mission with my face looking like an inflatable balloon," Kiba said. Tsume lightly kicked him in the side.

"Better you having a bruised face than in the dirt, Pup. Fine, take a shower and get going," she told him. Kiba grumbled to himself, but turned over and shakingly brought himself to his feet. Kami, he hated his mother sometimes. He almost felt like he was going to pass out. He was also pretty sure he had a cracked rib. Maybe he should get to the hospital to get that looked at.

"Gee, thanks. Tch, sometimes I wish I wasn't your kid! Then maybe I wouldn't get beat up every single day. Good knowing this training's gonna be put to good use when I'm too sore to throw a kunai or too injured to fight back. Thanks mom. Tch, why can't you be normal? No wonder Dad left" Kiba said as he limped away.

A frown on her face, Tsume did not stop him. She watched him leave their training area. She placed her hands on her face and flew them down wiping the sweat off. She picked up her scattered shinobi tools and placed them back in her pouch. Tsume was, slightly, sure her son didn't mean what he had said. Even then, it was a rather unpleasant and unnecessary comment. She had enough troubles in her life without worrying comments like that. Perhaps a shower would do her some good as well.

The shower was welcome, but the after thoughts of her son's comments were not. Even as she got dressed to start her day, her mind kept replaying those words. It wasn't like her to linger on too many things. It only served as a distraction, but those words felt very deep. She exhaled. Perhaps a walk through the village would do her some good.

Tsume put on some clothes that would be appropriate for a brief outing through the village. She didn't need Kuromaru with her on non-shinobi business, and the alone time might do her some good. She grabbed her wallet, her keys, and anything else which might have been important and walked out.

First thing Tsume noticed was that there always seemed to be too many people in the section of the village that she lived. It was too much noise. Then again, she had come to deal with this noise all her life with her enhanced hearing. It wasn't as great as some people made it out to be. Regardless, she continued moving through the crowds. Truth be told, she did not know where she was going.

The Inuzuka head didn't know how long she had been walking for, but she was bumped out of her thoughts when her shoulder collided with someone else's. A deep growl escaped her lips. "Hey, why don't you watch where you're…," She never finished her sentence when she saw one of Kiba's friends. It wasn't hard to recognize him. He was the Hero of Konoha after all. Uzumaki Naruto, the boy who dreamed of becoming Hokage.

"Oh, Kiba's Kaa-chan. Sorry about that, I...I didn't see where I was going. I'll...I'll get out of your way," Naruto said.

"R-Right. Good pup?" She asked uncertain. She then watched him walk away, but she watched him walk as if his reasons for living had left him. His steps were unsteady, his back was slouched, and his posture was very sloppy. She had also seen the bags underneath his eyes. He obviously hadn't been sleeping well. It looked like she wasn't the only one with problems.

Still, those were not her problems so it was probably best that she not be involved. The Inuzuka matriarch turned around. She still did not have a destination in mind. Unfortunately, her walking was not very fast. Images of the blonde kept appearing in her head making her frown. Her feet stopped.

"_Thanks, mom! Why can't you be normal?" Kiba asked._

Tsume Inuzuka clenched her fists.

Meanwhile, Naruto took a seat on a park bench, a popsicle in his hands. He hadn't had one of these since he had learned that Jiraiya had passed away. They say ice cream is comfort food, but he wasn't feeling very comforted at the moment. It had been about a week and a half since Mebuki had left. Lately, he had found himself staying out of the house longer and longer. He didn't want to go back there. Every time he did, the walls echoed a silent air of loneliness that only made him remember her more. Of course, he held no animosity towards her for leaving. She was his mother after all, but...he didn't wish for a goodbye.

In the meantime, he had preoccupied himself with missions. He had actually just finished an assignment that took him to the outskirts of Fire Country. Ero-sennin always used to tell him that in a shinobi's line of work, depression comes hand in hand. It only served to remind Naruto that Kakashi had lost his father to this emotion in combination with the animosity of the village. Most drink their problems away, but...Naruto wasn't much of a drinker. Oh sure, he sampled it when he had come of age, but he did not get what it did that made Baa-chan so gung-ho about it. However, the other type was the people who work their problems away. Anything productive which can be done to mitigate the loss was better than nothing. Perhaps, he fell into that category.

He worked himself hard on that mission. Day after day, night after night, he even made his walks back to the village slow. He didn't want to go back home. His apartment had, once again, felt too big to enjoy. His bed felt colder than usual on one half. He didn't like the feeling. He also didn't like...the same recurring dream he had been having. Heh, how pathetic, right?

Naruto sighed. His popsicle began to drip into the ground. His mind took him to happier times. How he wished those times could last forever. He placed his forehead down on top of his hands. He wondered if Sakura really knew how good she had it?

So deep into his own thoughts, Naruto did not notice the shadow looming over him. "Why the long face, pup?" a voice asked which jolted him from the depths of his own mind. He looked up and saw Tsume Inuzka, whom he had bumped into previously, staring at him. Her sharp eyes gazed over his forlorn expression.

Naruto tried to smile, but he wasn't sure how great it must have looked. "Oh, yo...Kiba's Kaa-chan! I was just sitting here...thinking," he replied, but he did not expand upon his answer. Tsume raised an eyebrow. She still had a feeling that whatever problem he was thinking about, it wasn't her concern, but...a strong feeling within the back of her head pleaded, nay demanded that she address this issue. If she didn't...something terrible might happen. What exactly she didn't know, but...whatever.

Tsume took a seat next to him. "It must be some pretty tough thinking if you're wasting a perfectly good popsicle on a day like today," She replied. She couldn't stop the grin on her face when she saw the blonde quickly become aware of what she had said. He had glanced at his treat only to see it beginning to fall off the stick. He held it up.

"Want one?" He offered. Double popsicles were always better for friends than for solos.

Tsume didn't accept the gift instantly. Truth be told, she still didn't know why she was here, but...the point stood that she was and it wasn't like she was doing anything anyway. "Sure, thanks for the offer," she said. She grabbed a hold of the opposing stick and pulled it apart from Naruto's. She then began to save the icy treat on this hot day.

Naruto found himself doing the same thing. Two like-spirited individuals found themselves sitting together. "So, what's got the Hero of Konoha so down in the dumps?" Tsume asked. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the smile which had been on Naruto's face slowly disappear until there was nothing left. The Inuzuka head nearly cursed at herself. Very tactful, Tsume Inuzuka.

"Oh, well...a friend of mine had to go away. For my birthday, she gave me the greatest weak I ever had. I knew she had to leave. I just...I miss her dattebayo. That was the best time I ever remember having. Finally someone other than Iruka-sensei celebrated my birthday," Naruto remarked. Of course he had cut out the more intimate moments, but the feeling was still there just as it should have been.

Tsume could tell that this wasn't the whole story. She could also tell that this wasn't just some casual friend that the blonde was referring to, but...more than this, this brought to her remembrance that...the one before her was an orphan. Not just any orphan either. He was without a doubt one of the most ostracized members of society. Tsume could tell that while many called him a hero, some were too stubborn to let go of their feelings so many years ago. Those emotions do not simply go away overnight Especially not for the container of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

"Really? Well what are you sitting here for? Just go see her," Tsume said. Naruto held his head down and chuckled. He tossed his eaten popsicle stick into the trash from the bench. She had no idea how much he wanted to do that, but...what would he say? What would Mebuki say? Naruto had no right to intrude on her life more than he already had. What they had done...he would make sure to tell no other soul. To honor the sacrifices that she had made, he couldn't ask for more.

"It's...I don't think it's my place to," Naruto replied.

Tsume raised an eyebrow. Just judging from this, either this woman had been..._very _close with the blonde, or… she had moved to another village and had further commitments to keep thus making it extremely difficult for them to maintain their friendship. Yet, Tsume felt something was missing here.

As a mother, she couldn't count the number of times she had been able to read Kiba's intentions when he was trying to be evasive. Then again, her son never was good at deflecting answers. He was kind of an idiot like that. She wanted to offer some words of wisdom or what she felt would be appropriate, but nothing came to mind. It was obvious both had chosen their responsibilities over their own personal feelings in the matter.

"First love?" Tsume asked. She watched the small blush come to Naruto's face. She had intended it to be a small tease, but she was rather surprised when the blonde didn't immediately deny it. Instead, he just kept his head down. It was almost as if he was unable to properly answer or even comprehend the question.

After some time, he spoke. "I really don't know dattebayo. For so long I thought the only person I could love was Sakura-chan, but...maybe I was wrong," Naruto replied. Oh the irony, no matter if the ladies were different, he still loved a Haruno in some fashion. He did not understand his own attraction to that family.

Tsume stared at his expression. The whispers in the back of her head had once again returned. Just like last time, they were too powerful to ignore. The Inuzuka matriarch found herself slapping his back. "Hey, come on! You're Uzumaki Naruto! The kid who is always smiling! Gotta give those kids someone to look up to. Here, spend the day with me! Let's do some exciting stuff, pup! It'll take your mind off your crappy problems," Tsume replied.

Naruto glanced at her with uncertainty. He doubted that his problems would just quickly go away from a girl's shopping spree. He didn't feel like being a pack mule. "Erm, I don't want to bother you!" Naruto claimed. He was trying to find a nice way to say he didn't feel like going with anyone, but Tsume had quickly prevented his escape by clasping her arm around his neck.

"Nonsense, pup! Let's go! The sun is bright and adventure is just around the corner!" Tsume claimed, her tone more upbeat. This surprised even her. She hadn't been feeling in the best of moods this morning, but...this might not be so bad.

Tsume proceeded to drag Naruto across most of Konoha's shopping district. The village had been in a state of constant variance between celebration, confusion, and fear. War was no doubt around the corner. While most were worried if tomorrow would be the day that fire and brimstone would fall upon their homes, others sought to live in the moment...or living each day as if it were their very last. Because of this, festivals became a rather common occurrence. If there was a reason for people to celebrate then they did it.

When Tsume said that adventure was right around the corner she hadn't been kidding. Naruto watched in astonishment at the number of bar fights Tsume, and by extension him, had gotten into. He also couldn't count the number of drinks she had shoved into his throat. The alcohol had burned his throat and he watched her laugh at his expense. Unfortunately for her, he couldn't get drunk so easily. Oh, he could get stupid drunk if he had enough to drink, but the chances of that happening were pretty low. Tsume herself was no lightweight drinker. This was the biggest insult she had ever faced. Then, her competitive nature kicked in. What followed after...was darkness.

Tsume opened her eyes and she found herself in a bed that she was sure was not her own. A groan escaped her lips. Her nose stung from the aroma of smelling salts. "Ugh, what happened?" she asked. She didn't remember all that much. She remembered challenging Naruto to a drinking contest, but that was the end of it. Plus her heard was absolutely banging from a bad hangover.

Tsume looked out the window. The moon shined outside. With her hearing, Tsume heard footsteps approaching the door which led to the room she was in. The door then opened. She turned her head and noticed Naruto come through the door. He noticed her looking at him,

"Oh! You're awake! That's a relief. Here, drink this. Being around Ero-sennin and Tsunade-baachan, I've learned a thing or two about hangovers. But I don't think we'll be allowed back there anytime soon," Naruto claimed. Tsume didn't even want to know what her son's friend meant by that. Yet, she found herself asking anyway.

"What happened?" she asked. She gratefully took the hot cup of no doubt bitter ingredients she would have to swallow to ease this headache she had.

"Well, for one that's the sixth bar we got kicked out of if you want to know. You power bombed one guy into a table, and you might have thrown the wooden tables around the room. It was really hard to restrain you dattebayo. The owner kicked us out. I...didn't think it would look good on you to return you back home so I had you rest here until you felt better. I gotta say, you're one weird Okaa-chan!" Naruto answered.

"_Tch, sometimes I wish I wasn't your kid! Then maybe I wouldn't get beat up every single day. Good knowing this training's gonna be put to good use when I'm too sore to throw a kunai or too injured to fight back. Thanks mom. Tch, why can't you be normal? No wonder Dad left" _

Tsume frowned and closed her eyes. "Heh, maybe the pup's right. Maybe I'm not normal," She said, the spitfire that was usually found her voice gone. She knew Naruto didn't mean it the way it had sounded, but that was the last thing she wished to hear. All she wanted was what was best for her children. Could she not even do that?

Naruto, having heard the woman's brief response, quickly leaned up. "You know...I got to experience what a normal mom is like. For someone like me, that was and still is the greatest feeling in the world. To have a mom as wild and crazy as you, I think what person could get bored of that? I know I couldn't. I'd have been very lucky to have you as a mom," Naruto said.

Tsume turned around just in time to see Naruto leave the room. She didn't say it, but she regretted watching him go. She didn't know what to say to that. She also didn't know what he meant by his previous statement, but she quickly came to find out when she turned around.

On Naruto's nightstand laid a single picture. It seemed to be from when he was much younger. It was his graduation ceremony. He had that big, cheeky smile on his face that most preadolescent boys have when they accomplish great things. Tsume remembered taking a picture with both Kiba and Hana for their graduations. It had never occurred to her that...someone like Naruto might not have gotten the joy of recognition for so much hard work. Yet, the thing which stilled her body was the woman portrayed as his mother in the picture.

Tsume had met Mebuki Haruno a couple of times. Usually it was only in passing during Academy parent-teacher conferences, but she had seen the blonde woman outside the village as well. Nothing came between them aside from the occasional hello and brief small talk. She was also sure that Naruto probably didn't mean to have this out. She grabbed it and held it under the moonlight. Naruto looked very happy. He seemed to almost be radiating the face of the sun in this picture. Mebuki was no different. She looked like a mother who had actually seen her child conquer the world just like all parents do. It made the Inuzuka wonder when this picture was taken. It looked fairly recent.

"_Then again...could this be the friend he was talking about?" _Tsume asked. It made sense in theory, but her head was pounding too much to even attempt to conduct an investigation into the matter. What the two of them did in their time was not her business. And yet, Tsume found herself thumbing over the picture. Kiba never looked this happy when they took their pictures. He always seemed to complain one way or the other. Then again, Tsume was like that too when she was a kid.

The medicine taking over, Tsume allowed herself to go to sleep. Whether she knew it or not, she kept the photo frame closer to her chest as she slept. Suddenly, Naruto's words felt very...comforting to her.

-x-

They say though you are asleep, you can hear, smell, and feel everything around you. That was the case for Naruto when he heard pans clanking, and food sizzling. Its aroma filled his nose enough to make him open his eyes. Truth be told, he didn't want to wake up. He hadn't slept that well on his couch and, once Tsume left, he would go to his bed and get some actual rest. No, maybe he was just making excuses. Even if he had his bed, he doubted he would have gotten the sleep he wanted. Why? Because then he would be dreaming of Mebuki again and their times together. Heh, it was almost like some cruel joke.

In any case, he opened his eyes and he saw Tsume cooking in his kitchen. He leaned up from the couch. "Tsume-san, what are you doing?" he asked. He watched her set the table. A grin in the mixture of animalistic and cheeky was upon her face.

"I'm invading your kitchen, Pup. What does it look like? Consider it my way of saying thanks for sticking with me yesterday despite all the trouble I caused!" she claimed. Naruto pushed the covers off his body and stood to his feet. The way Tsume grinned at him filled him with that...homely feeling Mebuki had given him those days ago. He saw her continue to set the table. She moved like she had been doing it the majority of her life.

"You...don't have to do that," Naruto answered.

No, that was wrong. He didn't want her to do that. Call him what you will, but...it took a conscious effort on the blonde's part to not shiver remembering those times that he had loved so very much.

"Nonsense, pup! When someone does good things for you, you smile, grin back, and say 'Thanks!'" Tsume claimed. Naruto didn't even have the time to reply to that statement before she pushed him into his hallway.

"Now, go take a shower and get dressed! It's not everyday I cook for someone. Consider yourself lucky!" She also claimed. She pushed him into the bathroom and closed the door behind it. Suffice to say, no one could have been more confused than Naruto at this very moment. What was going on here? He didn't get it. Was this some new prank that Kiba had gotten his mom to help him with?

Naruto did not talk with Tsume much, if at all. He had only seen her a handful of times and they weren't exactly close. She was the mother of one of his 'pain-in-the-ass' friends. She didn't have to go this far just to repay a favor. Nevertheless, Naruto stripped off his clothes and jumped into the shower. He then brushed his teeth and walked out of his room with some newly dressed clothes.

He saw Tsume sitting at the table the breakfast laid out for them both. She welcomed Naruto to take a seat. He did so. She then offered him a plate before fixing one herself. "Between you and me, don't tell Kiba about this one. He's a headstrong idiot, and he loves to think he knows what's best when he doesn't," Tsume said.

Naruto silently agreed. Though he knew he was perfectly capable of dealing with Kiba if said dog-boy ever found out about this, he didn't want to have to start fighting one of his friends over a misunderstanding. "Gotcha. I'm pretty good at secrets, dattebayo." Naruto replied as he took a bite of the food that had been cooked for him. It was very good.

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on perspective, it tasted very much like Mebuki's home cooking. Was there some super secret underground mother's home-cooking ring that he hadn't been aware of? He wasn't sure, but he kept it to himself. Here he was, in his house, having breakfast with Kiba's mother. If not for his experiences with Mebuki then he would definitely not be able to keep his nerve as much as he was now.

"I'd like to think I'm good at keeping secrets too. So...mind explaining this one?" She asked. Naruto watched her take out a picture frame and hold it on the table. It was the photo of him and Mebuki not even two weeks ago. A frown appeared on his face and he clenched his chopsticks. He had barely gotten any sleep, he had to lug Kiba's mom around, and now this?!

"Where did you get that?" He asked lowly. Naruto was used to being the butt of everyone's jokes, but he was not in the mood for games. Thankfully, Tsume was not either for she could hear the rising steel in his voice. It was obvious that the picture was worth more to Naruto than she had initially realized.

"It was on your nightstand dresser. I just wanted to know if there was a story behind this," Tsume replied. The edge in Naruto's face slowly disappeared. God above, he was unraveling. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Maybe he wouldn't go out on a mission today. Maybe now would be a good time to wash his sheets and then go back to bed. That usual Uzumaki fire was not there today. Plus, he knew people were getting ready to be deployed for the Allied Shinobi Forces. He had to be ready and he most definitely was not ready.

He grabbed the picture and stood to his feet, his appetite gone. Tsume frowned as she watched his stance change. She did not get it. What had happened to the blonde that turned him into a literal endless canvas of emotions? Kiba, and many other people of Konoha, would describe Naruto as loud, active, bright, and smiling all the time. What...kind of Naruto was she looking at right now? What happened to the Naruto from yesterday that she had been having so much fun with?

Something was wrong. That much was obvious to the Inuzuka head and it worried her. Call it a mother's intuition, but...this did not sit well with her. "I...I'd like to tell you, or tell someone, but...I promised not to, for Kaa...Mebuki-san's sake. I think she should be the one to tell you," Naruto replied before leaving his kitchen area. Tsume heard the door to his bedroom close a couple of moments later.

"_Tch, sometimes I wish I wasn't your kid," _

Tsume pushed her seat back and collected the dishes. _"What am I doing? This isn't my business. Everyone has a bad day and everyone has their own secrets. I guess I'm weirder than I thought," _Tsume replied. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note thanking her young host for the consideration. She then left his house without a word.

Like yesterday, Tsume found herself in a pattern of aimless walking. She hated that. More than anything else, as a leader, she hated indecisiveness. She was an Inuzuka. When they made a decision, they bit down into it and committed to it without hesitation! So why was she unsure of her path in regards to what she should do? This was not her problem, but...something was speaking to her that it would become much bigger than just her problem if she did not do something. She did not like this feeling.

A deep growl expelled from her throat. Like that of a dog, her teeth clenched against each other. She turned around and marched for the Konoha Hospital. While she didn't know where Mebuki's house was, she knew where said woman's daughter worked. After all, the girl was a student to the Hokage. Where else would the student of the World's Greatest Medic Nin work?

Thankfully, the Konoha hospital wasn't too far away. She stepped inside and grunted. Tsume never liked hospitals. With her enhanced senses it was like walking through a constant canopy of unpleasant smells and sensations. Inuzuka were usually taken care of by their own doctors, but that was hardly why Tsume was here.

"Hey, is Haruno Sakura here? I need to see her," she said to the receptionist. The woman seemed very busy because she didn't even look up at the mature Inuzuka.

"Haruno-san's schedule is pretty busy. Is this an emergency?" the woman asked. Tsume sucked her teeth, but...a little lie should hurt anyone.

"Yes. It's about her mother," Tsume replied. The receptionist quickly spoke with one of the available staff members. Said nurse walked off and in about ten minutes, Tsume saw the pink-haired female of Konoah's Team Seven come around the corner.

"Ah Tsume-sama, good morning! I heard you needed me? Something about my mother?" Sakura asked. Tsume answered those questions with a nod of her head. The Inuzuka matriarch was also quick to note that the tone in Sakura's voice was a bit...harsher than a child should have about their parents. Pleasantries exchanged, she asked for Sakura to meet with her outside. The young medic nin didn't find a problem with this and followed her quickly.

Once they were alone, Tsume decided to merely lay her cards on the proverbial table. "I...I recently became good friends with Mebuki. We...were going out today, but I don't remember the way to your house. I...just wanted some directions," Another lie, yes, but if that picture and Naruto's reaction was anything to go off then this was not something that Sakura knew about. Then again, Tsume could have also just been paranoid, but...shinobi thank their lives every day when they feel paranoia. There is a reason for it.

What surprised Tsume was the huff Sakura gave. "Sure, I can give you directions, but Kaa-san's been in a...weird mood lately...ever since she came back from her vacation. Tou-san said he spoke with Yoshino-san since they went on a trip together, but not even she knows. I also might have...snapped at her again. I seem to be messing up a lot lately, but maybe you can get her out of the house. Here are the directions. Good luck!" Sakura said before she ran back inside. She handed Tsume a piece of paper just before she left to return to her work.

The Inuzuka exhaled. Honestly, anything concerning Uzumaki Naruto was always bound to be complicated. Something was missing here and Tsume was determined to find out. She only hoped she wouldn't regret all of this snooping that she seemed to be doing.

If Tsume had to give thanks to Sakura for one thing, then it was that she gave very good directions. It hadn't taken Tsume long to find the Haruno residence. It was actually much closer than Tsume had originally anticipated. In any case, she sighed and walked up to the house. She then knocked on the door. Not even a minute passed and the door was opened.

"Tsume-san? What are you doing here?" came the voice of Mebuki Haruno. If Tsume was quick to notice one thing then it was the small bags underneath Mebuki's eyes. It was obvious she hadn't been sleeping well. Her posture was also unsteady despite how straight the blonde haired woman tried to be. Tsume could also hear the underlying tones of Mebuki's voice. She didn't wish to be disturbed.

"Sorry, as one mother to another, I...came across an interesting picture. I just...want some information. It pertains to you and...Uzumaki Naruto?" Tsume said. The Inuzuka matriarch's eyes narrowed. Mebuki had tried very hard, and to the normal person it might have worked, but Tsume could see the tiny shivers that ran through the woman's body. So...there was indeed something going on here.

Mebuki opened the door wider allowing Tsume to come inside. The former closed the door behind her.

Tsume exhaled. She decided to have some mercy on the poor woman. "Listen, I'm not here to accuse you or rat you out. I just...I'm just very curious about this whole thing. I just want to know what's going on," Tsume said.

Mebuki seemed to stare at her without emotion. It unnerved Tsume a tad, but finally the blonde woman released a breath. "Where did you learn about that photo? Better yet, why are you coming to me?" Mebuki asked still very guarded in her stance. She watched Tsume laugh and rub the back of her head.

"Funny story about that. I think it's one best told over...tea?" Tsume reached out. Mebuki took the offering for what it was and ushered the Inuzuka matriarch into her kitchen. She began to make their refreshments while her visitor took a seat at the table.

Minutes seemed to roll by like hours, a silent agreement being made to allow them both to gather their troubled thoughts surrounding this present issue. It wasn't until Mebuki gave Tsume her cup that Tsume spun her tale of what had happened yesterday. Each detail seemed to make Mebuki's frown deepen. Tsume was aware of this and by the end of her story, Mebuki almost seemed pale.

"I...I see. So you found the photo in his bedroom when he was nursing your hangover," Mebuki replied. The mother of Sakura then did something which surprised Tsume. She placed her head in her hands.

"Maybe I made it worse, maybe...I undid all the good things we experienced when I left without a word…," Mebuki said. Tsume raised an eyebrow, but Mebuki quickly got to explaining. She told Tsume of the fight she and Sakura had. She told her of what she felt when she saw the pure unwillingness in Naruto's eyes to move on. She told Tsume of the deal to be his mother for a week as a birthday present. Mebuki shared all of the things they had done together which slowly turned from coherent speech into distorted sobs. She then told about how hard it was to leave. She spoke of how attached she had gotten. Over and over she claimed how much she had come to love him as her actual son. She spoke of how Yoshino had kept her secret for the week on the condition that she abide by her rule, and finish their business once the week was finished.

Mebuki even...she even told Tsume about the activities that they had partaken in which made the Inuzuka nearly gawk in surprise. To be honest, Mebuki didn't know what made her break down like this, but...she told Tsume everything. She even told Tsume about her fight with Sakura.

"_Sakura, can you help me wash these dishes?" Mebuki asked. Sakura exhaled._

"_Sorry mom. Get Dad to help you. I had a hard day at work and I'm beat. I also have to get up early for tomorrow. You can handle a couple of dishes!" Sakura claimed. _

"_Oh come now, dish washing can be fairly relaxing. Don't want to talk to your old mom? I don't think I'm being difficult," Mebuki said. _

_Sakura exhaled again. "Sigh, just leave them in the sink and I'll get them before I leave tomorrow." Sakura replied back._

_Mebuki exhaled. She continued watching the dishes. "That's going to make the food stick to the plates and pots. I want to keep everything neat. You know that!" Mebuki replied. Honestly, what was wrong with her daughter sometimes? Naruto wouldn't have been this way! _

"_I don't think your dishes are going to be ruined from one night's soak, mom! Besides, you're going to have to be doing them on your own eventually. I've been thinking about moving out," Her daughter fired back. Mebuki's hands slowly stopped washing the dishes._

"_Wow, that's a pretty big decision. Are you sure you're ready? Why didn't you tell us about it?" Mebuki asked._

"_I don't have to tell you guys everything, Mom! I just think it's time I've started living my own life. In two years, I'll be eighteen. I can't keep living with you guys forever!" Sakura claimed from up the stairs. _

"_Is this before or after you started hugging us and crying like you were ten?" Mebuki asked. _

"_Say whatever you want. I'm leaving soon!"_

"_Oh yes! Go ahead and leave! All I asked was for you to help me with the dishes and you're claiming your leaving!" Mebuki fired back. Always. Her daughter was always like this! So damn independent one day and a person who couldn't stand on her own two feet the other. Yes, Mebuki loved her daughter but it was maddening sometimes!_

"_Both of you stop shouting! We're disturbing the neighbors. We'll talk about this later!" Kizashi said. No doubt he had been forcibly woken up from his sleep to the shouting that had been coming. Both heard Sakura closer her door with a huff while Mebuki continued to wash her dishes alone. SHe grabbed one of her sponges and watched it over._

_("Here, Kaa-chan, let me help you with that! You work hard. The least I can do is some dishes!") Naruto claimed with a bright smile on his face. _

"_At least, Naruto would have happily helped me. As least...sochi would have spent time with me," Mebuki said to herself. She clenched her fists underneath the soapy water. Where were these thoughts even coming from? Mebuki held up her hand and splashed the water in anger, a hard sigh from her lips. What...was happening to her?_

If Tsume were honest, she was not expecting such heavy stuff. She had thought it was merely something they did when he was younger, but it turned out to be more life-changing that Tsume had given it credit for. Kiba's mother exhaled. "As I said, I'm not here to criticize you or anything like that, but I do have one question regarding all of this. Do you...miss him?" Tsume asked.

Mebuki wasn't sure how to answer that question. It would not be appropriate for her to say yes, but the crushing feeling of her loneliness did not care what was and wasn't appropriate. She longed to cook more meals for him, to read to him while he rested on her lap, and embrace him even more passionately than Kizashi embraced her. "Of course I do. But...what can I say? I promised Yoshino I would stop as soon as the week is over. The fact that we're even having this conversation is a grey area," Mebuki replied.

"Listen, I'm not condoning what you're doing/did. But, I...guess I understand why you did it,"

"No, you don't" Mebuki instantly replied which brought Tsume's face to her own.

"I know you have a son, Tsume-san, but you could not understand why I did what I did. Never before have I been more jealous of you than now, knowing that you have a son and I don't. He might not have been my blood, but for that week I felt closer to Naruto than I ever did with my own daughter. For that week, I truly was...Uzumaki Mebuki. Until you come to love your child as much as I came to love Naruto as my son, I don't think you'll ever understand why I did this. When I was with him...I was so happy. It felt more home than even my own home. I don't mean to sound big headed, but...In that week, I came to love Naruto as my son more than you or Yoshino love yours," Mebuki said.

Tsume did not say anything for a moment. This...this sounded like some bad novel. Yet, it seemed pretty obvious that she wasn't going to get anymore than this. "Well, if you love him that much as a son, then why aren't you with him right now?" Tsume asked. She got up and left before Mebuki could give an answer.

The Inuzuka closed the door and released a huff. Tsume loved her son. No matter how much of an idiot he was, he was still her boy. She would gladly lay down her very life for him if he could continue to live his own. How could Mebuki have the kind of love for a son that she could claim she loved him even more than Tsume loved Kiba? It was obvious this wasn't just some idle affair. But...if this was a joke then Tsume wasn't laughing. She would get to the bottom of this...the only way she knew how at the moment.

-x-

Naruto released a breath as he finished sweeping his floor. He didn't know why he had kept cleaning it, but it seemed to make Mebuki smile when he did it. He had made it a point to do it more often. Maybe...maybe if she ever came back to visit then she might be impressed that he had kept up the practice.

"Maybe now I can get a mission to take my mind off things," Naruto said. He hoped Tsume had gotten home alright.

Suddenly, a knock came to his door. A light sigh, the Kyuubi jinchuuriki put away his broom and walked to the door. He then opened it. "Tsume-san, what are you doing here?!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise. The Inuzuka mother was silent for a moment before she reached out and grabbed the blonde's head. She then took him against her collarbone in a tight hug.

"Is that any way to greet your mother home, Pup?" Tsume asked, a wide smile on her face much to Naruto's absolute shock. For Tsume, she might not know what was going on, but she was going to find out...even if she had to use the same method that Mebuki had.

* * *

_**KG: Sigh, so since some keep asking about Tsunade and Kurenai, I still want to preface this by saying, this is essentially a 'Mother' harem. I guess, technically you can count Kurenai as a mother since she hasn't had Mirai yet, but I'm holding judgement on Tsunade. That is a bit of a reach.**_

_**KG: Sigh, you know Derek, sometimes I think no one understands me.**_

_**Derek:...**_

_**KG: And I'm talking to my baby. Sigh, I need to go out more.**_

_**Wifey: There are Pokemon GO Raids this week. We can go to those.**_

_**KG: Like anyone goes to PGO Raids.**_

_**Wifey: We will be.**_

_**KG: Hun, it's almost 95 degrees outside! I'm not taking Derek out there in that.**_

_**Wifey: Spoilsport.**_

_**KG: Whatever, where is Derek's bottle?**_

_**Wifey: Here baby! You hungry?**_

_**KG: Well, guys, that's it for now. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, and SEND ME CREAM SODA! Also, to any person who follows me, I might have a bit of a surprise for you in the coming weeks. All I can say is...keep an eye on your alerts!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**KG: Well, now that Worlds is over, I suppose I can put focus into the other works I had paused during that time. And, this is one of them.**_

_**Wifey: It's your first thanksgiving Derek! What do you want?**_

_**Derek:...**_

_**Wifey: You're just like your dad. Can't ever make up your mind.**_

_**KG:...**_

_**Wifey: Case and point.**_

_**Music of the Week: Revelations by Patryk Scelina ft. Kashia Vu.**_

_**Quote: "No man succeeds without a good woman behind him. Wife or mother, if it is both, he is twice blessed indeed." - Godfrey Winn.**_

* * *

How did Naruto end up here? One day, he was cosplaying Sasuke and moping about for more than half a day. The rest of that day was spent with him having a night out with Kiba's mother, the latter of whom he had to carry home drunk. Now, come two days later, he was here on a training ground dodging the swift, vicious strikes of...his apparent new mother.

"Come on cub, is that all my son, the Hero who saved Konoha, can do? Show me more!" Tsume said, her stance low and her claws out. To be honest, Naruto was kind of happy she didn't have her canine companion with her. Training or not, Kiba was not easy when he was paired with Akamaru. The same was easy to be said for Tsume. It was not hard to see that she was not a jonin for nothing. Canine companion or not, she was definitely worth her shinobi rank. Still, he did wonder why they had to do this at almost six in the morning. They had been out here for almost two hours.

That wasn't to say that Naruto wasn't going to fight. On the contrary, he didn't complain about the training. It was actually a welcome change from working by himself for missions. Then again, he could do without her taunting. "If you spent as much time fighting, as you did bragging Kaa-chan, you might not be on your back right now!" Naruto claimed.

Tsume was not sure what he meant before she felt him strike her just beneath her chin. It was a mighty strong blow, stronger than any strike Kiba had given her. She felt her legs buckle while her head jerked upwards. Before she could even retaliate, Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled her over his body. He then slammed her on the ground, letting out a cough from her.

Tsume released a small breath. This was...rather unexpected. Tsume had caught glimpses of it, but she was certain to say that Naruto was very strong. He was also very talented as well. Perhaps not in the way most people would define a genius, but no longer did she think anyone could claim that the blonde didn't think. This had been rather exhilarating for the past two hours. Not a single word of complaint from him. Every session Tsume had with Kiba, the pup always had room to mouth to his mother. But Naruto...her current son, it still felt very strange to say, was much more disciplined than she had given him credit for.

The former Inuzuka Matriach, currently Uzumaki matriarch, exhaled and looked at the clear blue skies. How long had it been since she had been forced to look upon them like this? She was not sure. However, what she was sure of was that the brat in front of her had done it. "Alright, alright, I give. We can end training here," she said.

She leaned up and stretched her back. It was a welcome, if brief, exercise to remove the stress from the morning. Or, it would have if not for Naruto speaking. "Listen, Tsume-san...I get what you're trying to do. It got a chance to think about it while we were fighting. You saw the picture on my nightstand, and now...this. I guess you spoke with Mebuki-san about...what happened. I don't know why you're doing this for me, but I do appreciate it dattebayo. But...you can't be seen with someone like me. You're a clan head after all. Maybe it would be better if you went home. It'll...just hurt more when you leave," Naruto said, keeping this last part to himself.

With this said, Naruto walked away from the training area without giving Tsume a moment to reply. He headed back to his apartment to take a shower from the heavy battling he had done with Kiba's mother. Yeah, no matter how he sliced it, Mebuki...as his mother was a birthday present. It was a solid excuse. He...didn't have that with Tsume. It was just him stealing away someone else's mother without a good reason. How could he live with that?

In addition, she would leave, and the pain in his chest would grow larger. Yet, is that not what it means to be an adult? To see people come and go in your life, and to make decisions that you feel are best for everyone, and not just yourself? Many people told Naruto that he had to grow up, that sometimes he had to face facts. Well, the fact was that...people had parents...and he did not. Roleplay or not, it did not change the cold, hard reality that...that...no one could welcome him home every night.

Naruto opened his apartment door and then closed it. The halls were silent. Then again, these days they seemed to always be like that. After he was done with his shower, he would have to give Tsume her clothes back.

Once the blonde entered his bedroom, he took no time in undressing. He then grabbed a towel from his closet and walked into his bathroom. He stepped into his shower and felt the water run over him. Yet, despite how warm it felt, he...still felt like shivering. What was he even doing? Did he look that pathetic to people that they felt they needed to take care of him? The very thought suddenly made him angry.

Naruto raised his hand to smack the water in anger, but...he did not find the strength to bring the blow down. Why? Why did everyone care about him now? All the time he wanted people to see him, acknowledge him, be with him, when he was younger, and now...they fawned over him like he was some helpless babe! Why...did everyone come now? Why...did they have to love him now?

The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki felt the water hit his back. "Mebuki-kaachan, I'm...sorry. I want you back! I want you to welcome me home again! I want to eat more food! I want to go out again," Naruto said to himself. He closed his eyes. Perhaps reality would not change when his eyes were open, but when they were closed...he was transported to a world where he could be happy. He could have his Kaa-chan back.

Naruto was not sure how long he stayed in the shower, but he stepped out even more exhausted than when he went in. As soon as he stepped out, the blonde gasped. "Tsume-san!" Naruto nearly yelled when he saw Kiba's mother standing in the hallway. Her arms were rested at her side and she stared at him with those fierce eyes that most Inuzuka have.

Given her sensitive hearing, there was no question she must have heard what Naruto had said in the shower moments ago. He quickly found his throat stuck as words failed to form that might question why the Inuzuka matriarch was in his house. Given how close she was to him, she effectively had him pinned between the door and herself. Then, she suddenly sighed rather tiredly.

"Get dressed. When you're dressed...come see me in the living room," she said. She then gave him space and walked away. While she walked away, he took notice of her clothes. Those were his clothes!

So many questions flowed through Naruto's mind, and each of them was more disconcerting than the last one. Now as funny, active, and goofy as Naruto tended to be sometimes, he very rarely lost his nerve. Some might think otherwise, but he was good at keeping his wits about him. He...had no idea what to expect from meeting Kiba's mother again. What did she want to tell him? How was he supposed to respond? What...was he supposed to respond with?

The time it took for Naruto to put on his clothes, in his opinion, was not enough to remedy the thoughts that were going through his head. All of his actions up to him sitting on the couch next to Tsume were a blur. His eyes turned to her and he saw the focused gaze on her face. It was obvious her thoughts were very far away for her to not acknowledge him yet.

"Son, do you think...I'm a good mother?" Tsume suddenly asked.

The question was asked with reservation. This was something Naruto had never known an Inuzuka to do. Hell, he honestly wondered if Kiba ever heard of the word before. Plus, it also reaffirmed something for him. She was not willing to end this...between them yet. He was too tired to fight back.

Now that left him with her question. He wasn't sure how to answer it. For the majority of his life, he had never had a mother. Hell, his lone mother figure had been Mebuki for only a week. He had nothing else for reference. Still, perhaps he could speak from the two days that he had spent with her.

Before Naruto could answer, Tsume decided to speak. "Why...do you want to be away from me? Is it because I'm not like other mothers? Is it because I train you too hard? Is it because I make you wish...you weren't mine?" she asked.

If one were to ask why the Inuzuka clan head was laying out her problems like this, well then it would be to the point that...she had nothing left. When Naruto said those words in the training ground to her, it felt like a weight had come crashing down onto her chest that she couldn't get off. If...this was called off then, Mebuki would be right and Tsume would be unable to understand what would make a woman be jealous of having a son like Tsume did. In addition, what would it say about her relationship with her own son? The very thought was nigh suffocating. Whatever confidence she had in coming into this...life between herself and Naruto, it had been gone with that statement.

As for him, Naruto could tell there was more to these questions than he had been led to believe. Something within him told him that, at their core, these were the same questions he had asked of himself too many times. Where did that fun, boisterous, confident woman go?

No, it wasn't that he didn't wish he was hers. He wanted to be someone's again. He had the sweet tastes of that life on the other side and he wished for them again, but...would he be betraying Mebuki's present to him if he were so casually accepting of such gestures? Perhaps, maybe even deeper than that, he believed that he didn't deserve to be happy as other people were. Perhaps for him, happiness was only a flickering flame meant to warm him for short moments on the cold journey of his life. Even when he had defeated Pain, and the entire village acknowledged him, it seemed like...it was only for a brief moment before he was forgotten. Not hated or despised, but...forgotten.

Naruto missed his parents. There...someone wanted him. With Mebuki...someone wanted him. That...was all he wanted. He just wanted...someone to want him.

"_Is it because I make you wish...you weren't mine?" _

No, no, no, no, no!

Naruto placed his head in his hands. Tsume turned to him in surprise of this action. Ever since she asked the question, twenty minutes had passed and the blonde spoke not a word. Maybe, in the end, he had nothing to say. The Inuzuka matriarch exhaled. Maybe...this was just a waste of their time.

Tsume stood to her feet. She figured it was early enough for her to pack her clothes and leave. She began to walk away before Naruto grabbed her arm. His strength was rather surprising to her. Even as she faced him, he still kept his head lowered. "Pup…," Tsume began.

"All my mothers seem to do is leave me. First...Kaa-chan, then Mebuki-kaachan! Why can't I keep anyone I love close to me? I know it's not fair dattebayo, but...my life has never been fair! How long? How long are you going to be my Kaa-chan too before you leave me? Sakura-chan, Kiba, they'll keep that feeling that I had weeks ago for months, even years, and I'll continue to be here...by myself in an apartment that continues to mock me! Is that all I am? Just someone to be pitied for a little bit and then...thrown away? Tell me, what do I have to do...to be a good son, Kaa-chan?" Naruto said staring at Tsume.

Yes! Dammit yes! He knew he was unreasonable! His mother and father died protecting the village! Mebuki was married, she already had a family of her own! The Haruno mother took time out of her life to give Naruto just the briefest glimpses of happiness than he had ever known. Mebuki owed him nothing! The world owed him nothing! Life wasn't fair! It didn't have to be fair! He should have been thankful for what he was given! But...how can one be thankful for what they are given...when it's always taken away?

His friendship with Sasuke, his tutelage under the Pervy Sage, his hopes, his dreams, his sanity, his happiness, his...mothers! Why did he feel like he couldn't keep any of them?! Did no one...want him?

Tsume watched Naruto shiver as he fell to his knees. His once warm hands felt so cold. His body seemed to shiver like a harsh wind blew through his house. The bestial jonin stared down at the young man that knelt before her. Perhaps she did not understand a lot, but Tsume was quick to learn that whether she knew it or not, Mebuki had shifted something in Naruto's psyche. The strong mental barriers he had placed within himself seemed to have cracked from the immense joy he had in that week that was his birthday. Clearly, Tsume underestimated how much Naruto...had come to love Mebuki as his mother figure.

What...was Tsume doing this for? She had come here, invaded Naruto's life, pressed for this arrangement, and...was she to leave merely thinking she had accomplished her own hidden motives? Here she stood, taking advantage of the pain, sadness, anger, and loneliness of the Hero of Konoha merely to make herself happy. This arrangement that they had, that of a mother and son, was something one could not look down upon so easily. How could a mother toy with the emotions of her own son?

Perhaps Mebuki was right, Tsume...did not understand.

_"Listen, I'm not condoning what you're doing/did. But, I...guess I understand why you did it,"_

_"No, you don't" Mebuki instantly replied which brought Tsume's face to her own._

_"I know you have a son, Tsume-san, but you could not understand why I did what I did. Never before have I been more jealous of you than now, knowing that you have a son and I don't. He might not have been my blood, but for that week I felt closer to Naruto than I ever did with my own daughter. For that week, I truly was...Uzumaki Mebuki. Until you come to love your child as much as I came to love Naruto as my son, I don't think you'll ever understand why I did this. When I was with him...I was so happy. It felt more home than even my own home. I don't mean to sound big headed, but...In that week, I came to love Naruto as my son more than you or Yoshino love yours," Mebuki said._

_Tsume did not say anything for a moment. This...this sounded like some bad novel. Yet, it seemed pretty obvious that she wasn't going to get anymore than this. "Well, if you love him that much as a son, then why aren't you with him right now?" Tsume asked._

Now, Tsume felt like a complete fool. From how Naruto spoke, from how Mebuki spoke, it was obvious that it must have torn them both to part ways. However, by the definitions of society...it was only proper. The social stigmas that governed the world and its actions were what forced them to part ways. Mebuki...could never be with Naruto for a long time without it raising suspicion. She had her own family to look after. What more could she do?

The Inuzuka...no, the Uzumaki Matriarch gave a deep inhale then exhale. She took her son's arm and knelt before him. "No, you silly pup! A bad mother though I might be, I would never leave you alone. I know I'm hard on you, but...it's because I want to see you succeed. Look, I'm not the best at...the tenderness stuff, but...I'm willing to stick it out if you are, Pup! You're my son. I'll start acting like you are!" Tsume replied.

Naruto looked up to her and he watched her drop to her knees. She then crushed him in a tight hug. "How about we both learn what makes a good mother and son? With war on the horizon, when we don't know when we will be deployed, we should spend as much time learning as we can, Pup," Uzumaki Tsume said.

The blonde looked at her for a moment before a smile broke his face. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea...Kaa-chan," Naruto replied. He then felt the warm, yet firm touch of his mother's hand upon his head. She ruffled his spiky hair as if he were back to his prepubescent days.

Soon, the Uzumaki apartment home was filled with laughter. "Stop laughing at me! I said I know how to cook, Kaa-chan! I bet you did something to it!" Naruto growled as he wiped the wasted ingredients he had been cooking off his body. Dammit, he had just taken a shower that morning as well. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki then yelped in pain when she pulled his ear.

"Yeah right, Pup. Maybe you just suck at cooking after all. God knows you didn't get these skills from me! You'd better hurry up and prepare the next meal or we're not having…," Tsume gasped as a load of hot water splashed into her face. She then heard the laughter of her son while she noticed a pot in his hands

"I can play dirty too, Kaa-chan! How do you like my Instant Shower meal? Heat up cold water until its warm and serve it to the jerk laughing at you! Simple and easy dattebayo!" Naruto remarked. He then flinched when he saw the glare his mother was giving him.

Tsume chuckled along with him, but the aura which surrounded the Uzumaki matriarch was anything but joyous. "You've got three seconds to run before I make you regret that," Tsume said, her voice deeper than Naruto would have liked.

Apparently, three seconds were two completely different sets of time to Naruto and Tsume. As soon as those words left her mouth, the brown-haired woman jumped at her son displaying the flexibility of their clan to pounce on him. However, the amount of training he had always endured quickly had him counter her. He grabbed her hands and held them.

"_Kuso! She's almost as strong as Baa-chan!" _Naruto thought to himself. It didn't help that he didn't have the leverage with his back against the stove.

"Surrender now, Pup. I'll only knock your head a little after!" Tsume teased. Oh, she was going to smack him over the head one way or the other. His surrender just made it of how hard she should hit him after.

Naturally, Naruto looked at his mother like she was crazy. "Ha?! Surrender? Uzumaki Naruto never gives up! You taught me that, Mom!" the blonde replied. Tsume felt her chest rise in joy from that sudden praise to the statement her son had given. Kiba...had never truly thanked her for giving him anything training-related. It was...a rather nice thing.

Unfortunately, Tsume didn't have the chance to enjoy the feeling because she felt Naruto's momentum swung her body until he pushed her against the wall. His hands caught her wrists and kept them pinned against the wall just as she had done to him not too long ago. "You think you can roughhouse your mother, Pup?" she asked. It was clear that her son was barking up the wrong tree. No pun intended.

"Well, I don't see you trying to stop me, Kaa-chan!" Naruto replied.

Tsume did not know why, but that aggressive statement made her smirk, a low growl rumbled from her throat. She could feel the muscle fibers in her son's arms fueling his strength in keeping her bound. She could see the fire in his eyes. Heh, where was her meek brat of a son that she had been talking to two hours ago?

"Heh, don't get ahead of yourself, Pup! You might be the Hero of Konoha, but I've been in combat a lot longer than you have," Tsume claimed.

Before Naruto even knew what his mother was thinking, he found himself flung onto his back. His body dropped with a hard bang.

"HEY! Be quiet up there, or I'll call the LandLord!" someone shouted banging on the floor below them.

The Kyuubi jinchuuriki winced at the voice, but that didn't stop him from surprising Tsume, who had been mid jump ready to pounce on him, by quickly grabbing her arms. Just as she had done to him, he carried her momentum and rushed her into the floor. He tied her legs with his own and he raised her hands over her head just as he had done when he pushed her against the wall. Both panted as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Does my Pup treat all his girls like this?" Tsume asked. Naruto was quick to learn what she was talking about as well. He could see the upheaval of her chest from the fits of air she inhaled. He could see the sweat, or was it the water he had poured on her prior, dripping down her forehead.

As for Tsume, she was quick to understand this situation as well. How long had it been since someone had pinned her in such an aggressive manner? Not even Kiba's father had been capable of that. Plus, was it her or were his eyes much closer than she remembered? How...long was he going to keep her like this?

Suddenly, both heard a knock at the door. They did not speak. Instead, they kept looking at each other, as if ascertaining the meaning to their position just now. Yes, though the rationale said otherwise, it was obvious that Tsume was in the house of her son's friend. If he...had her pinned under that logic, then...this was indeed rather dangerous. If he had her pinned as her son, then...why could she feel her throat grow dry?

The door was knocked upon again, and both finally found some words. "I...should probably go get that, Kaa-chan," Naruto said, his hands still wrapped around her wrists preventing her escape.

"You'll have to let me go to do that," Tsume said, her mouth rather breathless. She felt her son's hands loosen on her wrist. He pulled away from her face and untangled his legs from her own. He then pulled away from her rather slowly.

Surprisingly, Tsume didn't hit him on top of the head like she was threatening to. Instead, she dusted off the front of her clothes, picked up the fallen pots that had been on the floor, and began cleaning up the area. Once this was done, she quickly moved out of the living room and back into the bedroom. It wasn't that she was particularly afraid of being caught, but...it might look bad for her son if she were to show up. Yes, that was a plausible excuse.

Tsume motioned for Naruto to answer the door with her hands as she vanished away. Naruto did not know why, but he found himself missing that energy they both displayed a moment ago. Kami, did he love his first mother, Mebuki, but...there was something about the exuberance that his current mother held that made him smile. He wondered if his real mother was so energetic.

In any case, he let his annoyance of being interrupted from...whatever they were doing subside as he answered the door. "Hello?" He asked.

"You really are troublesome, Naruto. How many times am I going to have to knock before you answer?" asked Shikamaru. The chunin held that typical lazy look in his eyes that all Nara men seem to have. The blonde exhaled and fully opened the door.

"Hey, I don't have parents to cook dinner for me. I was busy dattebayo! Anyway, what do you want? It's rare for you to visit me," Naruto replied.

Shikamaru wasn't sure but he thought there was an insult in there somewhere. He decided to ignore it for another time and cleared his throat. "Yeah well, I'm not here on a social call. Lord Hokage told me that she needs you in three days. There's gonna be a mission for you delivering supplies along with an assigned Jonin. Also, in order to bolster our ranks for the coming war, we're getting ready for the Sunagakure Chunin Exam. Hokage-sama wants you to sign up. 'It's bad publicity if the Hero of Konoha is still a genin' is what she said," Shikamaru replied.

Naruto...had a hard time processing this current information. He was going to participate in another chunin exam. He...would finally catch up to everyone else. That...was great news. Hell, it was enough to nearly make him cry, but he held it together enough to ask Shikamaru about the other mission that had come to him.

"Oh right, that one. Tsunade-sama said that she's trying to find a suitable jonin to evaluate you during the mission. I was sent to ask Tsume Inuzuka if she would join. She's been an experienced jonin for a number of years, she used to have her own genin team, and she's good at passing evaluations on others, it wouldn't be a surprise if Tsunade-sama picked her. I'm sure she had Kakashi or any other jonin close to you in mind, but it's better to get the opinion of the older generation than the newer jonin," Shikamaru said.

With her hearing, Naruto had absolutely no doubt in his mind that his newest mother had heard that. He could just imagine the grin on her face. "Great. That's great news dattebayo!" Naruto remarked. He suddenly felt very tired.

"Right well, I'm going to hope I can catch her and ask later. See you later. Oh, happy belated birthday, Naruto." the Nara chunin claimed. A little late in Naruto's eyes, but better late than never. He just gave his thanks for the congratulations and closed his door.

Naruto was expecting for their to be laughter as soon as he closed the door. Instead, he was greeted with the same silence as always. He turned back into his kitchen. When he opened his refrigerator, he took note of the groceries that Mebuki had left him with. It made him rather disheartened to think that he might not get to cook for her anymore. He had even bought a new cookbook for the occasional meal.

As soon as he took out a pot, he heard Tsume walk into the room. "Good luck trying to impress me. I don't impress easily," Tsume said as she moved into the kitchen as well. She did not hear Naruto give her a smartass reply like most young men his age might have done. He merely looked at her from the corner of his eyes and, dare Tsume say, she felt a rush of heat through her body from the look he gave her. Ah yes, how could Tsume forget that her son was a natural prankster? And, what that meant was that...he had a very dangerous mind. One that not even she would want to be on the receiving end of. Yet, there was something in that gaze that...drove her inner canine instincts wild. The only question was...what was it?

-x-

Yoshino did not like to think that her actions caused the misery of others. Granted, she had been a kunoichi some time ago. She had never excelled past chunin. There were many things that she was good at, and she did not think ascending the shinobi career ladder was one of them. In any case, the point she was trying to make was that she began wondering if her promise had done more harm to Mebuki than good.

Where was the wife of the Nara Clan's clan head going with this? Well, when children in the academy becomes friends it is only natural that the parents follow suit. Admittedly, Shikamaru never spoke with Sakura very much. He only called her troublesome, which...Yoshino took the word for what it was. All Nara men seemed to have some agonizing synonym to the word. Still, they interacted enough that Yoshino, Mebuki, and all the mothers of their children's generation became friends, or at the very least familiar acquaintances. They had friendly gatherings from time to time. Usually they spoke about their husbands and other topics ranging from food to the current politics running the shinobi world.

Yet, every since the end of that promise Mebuki had made with Yoshino, the Haruno matriarch seemed to...retreat into herself. Kizashi expressed concern that his wife seemed much more passive than usual. He talked about the fight with Sakura and Yoshino had tried bringing Mebuki out with the rest of their friends. It...hadn't turned out very well. Mainly because...some of the mothers started talking about how irresponsible their sons were...or how they expressed jealousy that Mebuki and Ibaya Yamanaka had daughters. Ibaya was able to laugh at the thought of Ino, but...Mebuki was not. She started everyone by running off without another word.

That had happened...just twenty minutes ago and, Kami be damned, Yoshino was beginning to wonder if she even had a full grasp on the situation between Mebuki and Naruto. What went on that she wasn't getting? Don't misunderstand the Nara matriarch. She loved her son very much. If she was hard on him, then it was to make sure he had a life without regrets.

"_Just one week as a roleplay mother and son turned into this? What does Uzumaki Naruto have that any other son wouldn't have?" _Yoshino thought. She highly doubted the young boy was doing something so evil as messing with Mebuki's emotions. No, this was Uzumaki Naruto she was thinking about. The boy didn't have a malicious bone in his body...that she was aware of. Sigh, if only she had thought that way a few years ago.

Yoshino did not understand it. She had been the mother of a son for over 16 years. Mebuki, who had a child of her own, had been a mother for just as long, yet...she had only been the mother of a son for a week. So...what did she and Naruto have...that Yoshino and her son didn't have? Perhaps she would have to...find out. No, no that was ridiculous. What was she even saying?

-x-

"Mebuki, I...I can't hold it! I'm gonna cum inside you!" Kizashi said to his wife.

Mebuki panted as she felt her husband's cock harden. "Wait, dear! Just a bit longer! I-I'm almost…," Whatever words the Haruno mother was going to say were drowned out by her husband's violent grunts as he thrusted his hips into her body. She could feel the semen flowing into her body.

Sweat poured down Mebuki's face as Kizashi rested on top of her. "Good thing, Sakura's got the late shift. This would be embarrassing to talk about," he laughed. However, Mebuki was glad he wasn't looking at her. If he was, then she no doubt would have been forcing a smile on her face, a smile that no doubt would be cracking right now.

"_Kaa-chan...oh...oh god...you feel so good, Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan, I'm gonna cum!"_

"Y-Yeah, I guess she would," Mebuki said. She then felt her husband roll off her and into his side of the bed. It wasn't long before she could hear the small snores of his slumber. Yet, Mebuki had been close. She had been so close.

Mebuki turned over and rubbed her husband's shoulders. "K-Kizashi, can't we go on for a bit longer? I know you're not busy tomorrow," Mebuki pleaded, nay begged. She could feel the fires in her body cooling down. She could feel her heart rate returning to normal. No, she didn't want it to return to normal yet.

"Mmm? Sorry honey, that was all I had in the tank tonight. We….can...do it some...oth...Zzz," Kizashi yawned harder and pulled the covers over his body. Had he kept his eyes open, he would have seen a flash of anger run across Mebuki's face. She clenched her side of the bedsheets as hard as she could. Ever tighter than that, did she close her eyes.

"_How's this, Kaa-chan? I told you I learn quick! Mmm, your pussy tastes so good, dattebayo!"_

Once Mebuki opened her eyes, she was surprised to see wet drops of water around the area that she had her head lowered to. She looked at her sleeping husband, and frowned before getting up. She grabbed her robe and walked out of their bedroom with haste.

"_Yeah! I can go again, Kaa-chan! Uhhh ahhh, Kaa-chan, you feel so good. If it's with you, I could last all night!"_

The mother of one quickly walked into a secluded part of her house and locked the door. She grabbed a chair and rested her legs on the table. She opened the lower end of her robe and jammed her finger into her still wet pussy. _"Sochi! Oh Sochi! I miss you! I miss you so much!" _Mebuki huffed as she could feel the previous fire begin to rise within her body. No, she could feel her body growing hotter and hotter with a burning desire. She could not bear to tell her husband that as he fucked her...she constantly had to stop herself from calling out Naruto's name. She had to constantly stop herself from calling out...her son's name.

"_Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan!"_

"_Yes, Sochi! Oh fuck me! My beautiful boy! Oh my god, you're gonna make me cum!"_

Oh, by the gods above, Mebuki could see herself wrapped in the arms of her son. She could feel the heat from his body against her own as he pinned her arms to their bedsheets. With deep, long, powerful thrusts he rammed into her and she wantonly accepted his power. She could feel her body shivering with ecstasy while the sweat from her boy dropped onto her chest. His bright, blue eyes, his long arms, and...loving smile, they all filled her with pleasure and joy. She could feel her son grunt as rope after rope of semen fired into her womb. She could see and feel her legs secure around his waist accepting this powerful domination of her body, heart, and mind.

Oh yes, she missed this. It was enough to make her sob tears of joy. She could feel the way he bit her nipples. She could feel the way his hot breath kissed her neck. Such a loving, caring, devoted son. Just who could compare to him? She could feel how loved, cherished, and praised she was in his arms. She...was his mother, the one who nurtured him and cared for him for so many years. Now, he repaid her in kind. She could feel the way he kissed her. She could feel the slither of his tongue on her sopping, pink, puffy flesh. Her very toes were curling from delight.

"Yes! Sochi! Fuck me! Oh Kami, I love you so much. You're big, hard, strong cock. The way you kiss me. Oh Sochi! Sochi! Sochi! Sochi! You're gonna make me cum again!" Mebuki said as she bit into her robe.

"_Kaa-chan, I'm gonna cum inside you! It...it's gonna be dangerous, dattebayo!"_

"Yes! Yes, so dangerous! So very dangerous! My son cumming as hard as he can inside me, trying to impregnate me, is that what you want? You want me to carry your child, Sochi?" Mebuki asked. She rubbed her thoughts together as she pictured Naruto's reaction to her words. She could feel his cock harden inside the sticky, slimy walls of her cock sheath.

"_Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan!"_

"Yes! Yes! Cum inside me, Sochi! Oh fuck me with your beautiful cock! Oh you're gonna make me cum again!" Mebuki said as she arched back while her fingers brought her to an amazing orgasm that released her bliss over the chair she was sitting in. She could feel the muscles in her legs tense as she held her body in the air for at least thirty seconds before dropping down. She huffed and puffed as she stared at her completely soaked fingers. She hungrily stuck them in her mouth and began to suck them greedily.

Dear Kami, when did masturbating to her...son become better than sex with her own husband? During her time with Kizashi, he hadn't gotten her off once. Just the mere thought of her son, of her Naruto, had made her orgasm five times. At least three or four less than when they had shared their night those weeks ago.

When Yoshino and the other mothers started talking about their children, there was something in that talk that broke Mebuki. It wasn't fair. Of course she could brag about her daughter and her accomplishments, but...what could she also say about her son? Nothing. The answer was absolutely nothing. As far as the rest of the world was concerned, Mebuki...only had one child...not two.

Mebuki ran back home and when Kizashi had come back she had practically thrown herself at him until they arrived to tonight. She wondered if she was perhaps just feeling frustrated since...her time with Naruto, but...tonight that was obviously not the only issue. What...was happening to her?

-x-

Tsunade sighed as she pushed herself away from her desk. "Sigh, that's the last of the paperwork done. For once I don't have to sleep in the office. I can actually go home! I must be lucky...I have a bad feeling about this," the blonde Hokage thought to herself. A gambler though she was, Tsunade knew she sucked at the games. It was obvious that she had done something to offend the god or goddess of luck in her past life, because her getting lucky meant that only the worst things in the world were about to happen. In addition, they were in her grandfather's village. If she was lucky here of all places, then she feared for Konoha.

Nevertheless, the Hokage was tired, and if the bad didn't happen in the next five minutes then she was going to deal with the bad stuff tomorrow. Now she just had to sit here and wait, and to be honest...the seconds were only making her sleepy.

It was only when the fifth minute was at least ten seconds away from ticking, did Tsunade feel that someone was trying to make an utter fool of her. One might ask why. Well, Shizune choose the time to barge into her office. "Tsunade-sama! We have urgent news!" Shizune exclaimed.

The Godaime exhaled tiredly. "Yeah, I figured. I managed to get all my paperwork done. I'm not that lucky. So what is it? Is it the Zetsu army?" Tsunade asked twirling her pen between her fingers. Forgive her for not sounding more alert, but it was ten minutes to three in the morning. She wasn't in the mood for drama.

"Erm, no Tsunade-sama. The matter concerns...Naruto-kun," Shizune said.

"Shizune, I'm very tired. Cut to the chase already. What did the brat do this time?" Tsunade asked.

The Hokage could see her assistant was at a loss for words. In fact, she seemed to be outright sweating. This got Tsunade even more curious. It was very rare for Shizune of all people to be so easily befuddled. The blonde Senju had a feeling that she was not going to like what she heard.

"I...I can't explain it, Tsunade-sama. You'll have to see it for yourself," the medical assistant said. Tsunade rolled her eyes, but got up and followed her assistant out the door.

The night air was very cold, but thankfully Shizune had a sense of urgency and it wasn't long before they were off the streets and headed for the Konoha Hospital. They entered the West Wing of the hospital which was usually reserved criminals with life-threatening injuries that they needed alive until they could be imprisoned. Naturally, there were a select few shinobi set to guard the area. Yet, Tsunade noticed that they were going deeper and deeper into the halls until...they came to the one in the furthest end of the hall.

Tsunade opened the door.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! I'm Uzumaki Kushina! Stop saying I'm dead when I'm right here, dattebane!" a woman with long red hair, and beautiful eyes growled as she shook a poor doctor by his lab coat. On the floor, surrounding them, were at least five incapacitated chunin shinobi.

...Well, fuck.

* * *

_**KG: Welp, Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**_

_**Wifey: It's not time for you to pig out yet. I'm still cooking!**_

_**KG: come on! Just a taste?**_

_**Wifey: No.**_

_**KG: Please.**_

_**Wifey: No.**_

_**KG: PLEASE!**_

_**Wifey: NO!**_

_**KG: PRETTY PLEASE!**_

_**Wifey:...fine.**_

_**KG: See guys, that's how you get a wife.**_

_**Wifey: don't make me hit you with this pan.**_

_**KG: That's all for now, Folks. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review, and SEND ME EGG NOG!**_


End file.
